Zbyt Późno
by EKP
Summary: Nieświadomie wypowiedziane życzenie urodzinowe przywraca Jamesa Pottera do życia. Okazuje się jednak, że odnalezienie się w nowej sytuacji nie jest dla nikogo łatwe. Jednocześnie coś złego zaczyna się dziać z Harrym, lecz czy w całym zamieszaniu związanym z powrotem Jamesa, ktoś będzie miał szansę to w porę zauważyć?
1. Prolog

_Witam wszystkich. Historia ta była już kiedyś opublikowana, jednak nigdy nie została dokończona. Niektórzy może ją pamiętają, choć od tamtego czasu trochę już minęło. Usunęłam opowiadanie, bo czułam, że nie będę go w stanie dokończyć w najbliższym czasie. Ostatnio jednak ta historia wciąż chodzi mi po głowie i w końcu postanowiłam podjąć się próby dokończenia jej. Póki co mam napisane kilka rozdziałów, więc będą one dodawane regularnie w każdą niedzielę. Później może się to przeciągnąć do dwóch tygodnii. Mam nadzieję skończyć to opowiadanie do końca wakacji, ale oczywiście nic nie obiecuję, bo terminy to mój największy wróg. W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam, by zostawić po sobie jakiś ślad. Każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do dalszego pisania :)_

 _Z dedykacją dla Oliwii, która miała mnie powstrzymać od podjęcia się kolejnej próby pisania potterowskiego opowiadania, a która ostatecznie tego nie zrobiła. Teraz jesteś skazana na czytanie tych wypocin, kochana._

* * *

 ** **Prolog****

Ta historia ma swój początek pewnej letniej, wyjątkowo deszczowej nocy, kiedy to senną ciszę raz po raz przerywał huk piorunów. Lato roku 1995 było inne i tylko głupiec mógł to kwestionować. Jeśli jednak chcemy mówić o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce trzydziestego pierwszego lipca 1995 roku, powinniśmy cofnąć się o niemal czternaście lat w przeszłość, kiedy to zło zaliczyło jedną z kolejnych wielkich porażek. Mówimy rzecz jasna o Halloween 1981 roku, czyli dacie śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Każdy wie co miało miejsce tamtej nocy...

Potterowie zostają zdradzeni przez jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół, Czarny Pan zaskakuje ich we własnym domu. James Potter wciska swojego jedynego syna w ręce żony, wcześniej zapewniając oboje, jak bardzo ich kocha. Następnie wyrusza, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z żywym utożsamieniem zła; wyrusza, by kupić ukochanej rodzinie sekundy cennego czasu, płacąc za to własnym życiem. Kpiące spojrzenie, piskliwy śmiech, cicho wysyczane zaklęcie i... i James Potter pada na podłogę martwy – jakby to wszystko: lata życia, zawarte przyjaźnie, szlachetne czyny, wielkie miłości – jakby to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. A może faktycznie go nie miało? Jedno było w tym pewne – padając na podłogę niewielkiego przedpokoju, James Potter był definitywnie martwy.

Lily Potter w tym czasie biegnie po schodach, potykając się i rozpaczliwie dusząc w gardle szloch. Nie wie, co robić, jest złapana w pułapkę, z której nie ma wyjścia. Wpada do sypialni swojego synka, z rozmachem zatrzaskując drzwi, próbując zabarykadować je malutkimi mebelkami. Dobrze wie, że to na nic. Przez szpary w drzwiach kobieta widzi intensywny błysk zielonego światła i nawet gdyby nie obrączka parząca boleśnie jej palec Lily Potter wiedziałaby, iż jej ukochany mąż jest martwy. Wolne kroki brzmią na skrzypiących schodach. Dziewczyna ze złością ociera łzy i szeptem zwraca się do malutkiego Harry'ego Pottera siedzącego w kołysce. Mówi mu, jak bardzo ona i James go kochają, jak bardzo musi być odważny. A później sama przywołuje całą odwagę, jaka jeszcze jej została. Lily nigdy nie rozumiała, dlaczego tiara przydzieliła ją do Gryffindoru, przecież nigdy nie była wybitnie odważna. Zabawne, że właśnie ta myśl tłukła się po głowie młodej pani Potter, gdy drzwi z głośnym hukiem wyleciały z zawiasów i w progu ujrzała J _ego._

Niemal instynktownie rozkłada ręce i krzyczy, że woli umrzeć, niż pozwolić zabić swojego syna. Zresztą, obietnica przeżycia, jeśli tylko zejdzie Czarnemu Panu z drogi nie jest dla Lily Potter ani trochę kusząca. Jaki miałoby mieć sens życie bez Jamesa i Harry'ego? Dla Lily żaden, dlatego zaciska mocno oczy i błaga o litość dla syna po raz ostatni, a chwilę później pada na podłogę martwa, ugodzona przez śmiertelne zaklęcie. Harry Potter nie płacze – patrzy jedynie na postać, która jest sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Zupełnie, jakby chłopczyk wiedział, iż jest jedynym, który w przyszłości będzie mógł stawić Czarnemu Panu czoła – jak równy równemu.

Prawie czternaście lat później, równo z wybiciem godziny dwunastej w nocy, Harry Potter budzi się z kolejnego koszmaru sennego. Przeciera nieprzytomnie oczy, próbując ignorować fakt, iż wyraźnie drży na całym ciele. To nie pierwszy taki sen i Harry wiedział, że i tym razem będzie musiał sam poradzić sobie z zaakceptowaniem bólu, który ten ze sobą niósł.

Chłopak nigdy nie pamiętał tamtego feralnego Halloween – zielone światło i w ewentualności piskliwy śmiech były wszystkim, co posiadała jego pamięć. I tak było aż do nocy trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Może oglądanie śmierci kolegi, może bezradne przyglądanie się ponownym narodzinom Czarnego Pana, a może walka o życie coś w nim odblokowała? A może to wszystko naraz?

Harry nie wiedział. Ważne było tylko to, że na chwilę obecną pamiętał wszystko bardzo wyraźnie i nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Każdej nocy dręczyło go wspomnienie sprzed ponad czternastu lat, a kiedy się budził miał wrażenie, że wciąż słyszy głos ojca, że zaraz znów odezwie się jego matka.

Jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu czuł bolesną potrzebę rozmowy z kimś, z kimkolwiek. Ale fakt pozostawał faktem, że nie miał nikogo, kto zechciałby go wysłuchać. Dursleyowie obrali nową metodę gnębienia go – w tym roku postanowili udawać, iż Harry Potter w ogóle nie istnieje. Gdyby zdarzyło się to kiedykolwiek indziej, chłopiec zapewne byłby zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy, ale nie tym razem – nie kiedy czuł się tak bardzo samotny.

Ron i Hermiona nie odpisali na ani jeden z listów, które do nich wysłał. Chłopiec próbował także skontaktować się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, Syriuszem. I mężczyzna odpisał na jego list bardzo krótko i dosadnie.

 _„_ _ _Ron i Hermiona są razem ze mną, Remusem i resztą Weasleyów w bezpiecznym miejscu, nie martw się. Nie pisz listów, jest zbyt wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś je przechwyci. Trzymaj się i bądź cierpliwy."__

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł do nikogo takiego żalu, jaki czuł do Syriusza, gdy czytał jego odpowiedź. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Syriusz nie chciał mu pomóc, dlaczego postanowił trzymać go na dystans, kiedy Harry tak bardzo potrzebował kogoś bliskiego. Oczywiście nie napisał mu w liście o swoich snach, miał jeszcze trochę przyzwoitości, by nie skarżyć się ojcu chrzestnemu na złe sny, ale był pewien, iż jego listy były aż przesiąknięte potrzebą wsparcia, czasami wręcz wstydził się je wysyłać; cóż, widocznie się mylił. A może po prostu jego samopoczucie nie było dla Syriusza na tyle ważne? Harry starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie takich myśli, ale nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. A zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy budził się ze swoich koszmarów. Wtedy wręcz nie sposób było odpędzić od siebie takie myśli.

Chłopiec westchnął cicho i wygrzebał się z pościeli, mając w planach zmienić przepocone ubrania.

Starał się być jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić swojej ukochanej rodziny. Nie specjalnie marzył, by wuj Vernon wrócił do starych sposobów dyscyplinowania go, których używał nim chłopiec poszedł do Hogwartu.

Jego spojrzenie padło na stojący na starym biurku budzik; jeśli dobrze chodził, Harry oficjalnie miał już piętnaście lat. Kolejny raz westchnął.

Piętnaście lat. Chodził po tym świecie już piętnaście lat. Pomyślał, że chyba powinien coś czuć w związku z tym faktem – cokolwiek, choćby lekką ekscytację, że żyje tak długo... że Voldemortowi _jeszcze_ nie udało się go zabić. Lecz Harry nie czuł nic, prócz palącej boleśnie obojętności. Wstał jednak z łóżka i podszedł do okna, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w deszcz, który padał nieprzerwanie od kilku dni.

Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, dojdzie do powodzi – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy wyobraził sobie minę ciotki Petunii, obserwującą, jak woda pochłania jej wspaniały ogród. Tak, ten widok zdecydowanie byłby warty uwagi Harry'ego, której ostatnio nic nie było w stanie przykuć.

Piorun uderzył gdzieś niedaleko i Harry pomyślał, iż hałas z całą pewnością obudził wuja Vernona. Przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał uważnie, lecz nie usłyszał nic, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić. Wyraźnie otyły mężczyzna ma mocniejszy sen, niż chłopiec przypuszczał. A właściwie, Harry powinien już dawno się nauczyć, iż jeśli on sam nie był źródłem jakiegoś zamieszania, niezbyt obejdzie ono Vernona Dursleya.

Harry odwrócił wzrok od widoku za oknem i kiedy planował wrócić do łóżka (z którego ostatnio dość rzadko wychodził) spojrzał zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę, stojące na biurku, tuż obok budzika. Z kawałka papieru szczerzyli się do niego wesoło James i Lily Potterowie. Delikatnie przejechał palcami po szkle ramki i westchnął raz jeszcze.

— Tęsknię za wami. Naprawdę. Chciałbym, żebyście mogli być przy mnie... żeby choć jedno z was mogło. Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę sam — powiedział cicho.

Dokładnie w tym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy naraz...

Harry Potter ze złością otarł łzę z policzka, a za oknem wyjątkowo głośno uderzył piorun, sprawiając, że chłopiec podskoczył gwałtownie.

Mile dalej, Syriusz Black obudził się ze snu wypełnionego cieniami i krzykami, z szybciej bijącym sercem.

Remus Lupin z jakiegoś powodu upuścił szklankę z gorącą czekoladą, która miała mu pomóc z zaśnięciem.

Kolejny piorun uderzył w nagrobek stojący na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. Pęknięcie, które ów uderzenie spowodowało, przechodziło idealnie przez wyryte na nagrobku: _James Charles Potter._ Trzy metry pod ziemią ktoś otworzył oczy.

Harry Potter nie mógł wiedzieć, że życzenie urodzinowe, które nieświadomie wypowiedział, właśnie się spełniło. I Harry Potter nie dowie się tego jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.


	2. Rozdział 1

****Rozdział 1****

Otworzył oczy i pierwszym, co dotarło do jego otumanionego mózgu był fakt, iż brakuje mu powietrza. Wiedział, że musi zachować spokój, panika w niczym by mu nie pomogła, po latach w Zakonie zdążył się tego nauczyć. W dłoni czuł gładkie drewno – więc miał ze sobą swoją różdżkę. Idealnie. Niewerbalnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie bąblogłowy i odetchnął głęboko. Teraz mógł spróbować zorientować się w sytuacji, choć pulsujący ból, który odczuwał w głowie, wcale mu nie pomagał.

— Lumos — wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, czując przy tym pieczenie w gardle.

Jego różdżka rozjaśniła się malutkim światełkiem, jakby nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by rzucić to zaklęcie poprawnie. A jednak wątłe światełko wystarczyło, by James Potter mógł dostać małego ataku paniki. Leżał w małym, ciasnym miejscu, w którym na dodatek brakowało powietrza. Może gdyby nie oglądał z Lily tych wszystkich horrorów, znalezienie rozwiązania zajęłoby mu więcej czasu?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło swoją pracę. Czuł, że coś chodzi po całym jego ciele. Otaczały go setki małych stworzeń. Był w trumnie. W przeklętej trumnie i zapewne dobrych kilka metrów pod ziemią. Nie miał nawet wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by wyciągnąć dłonie przed siebie i zacząć walić w wieko tego... tego pudła!

Potrzebował dobrych kilku minut, by się uspokoić i móc spokojnie pomyśleć. Starał się oddychać powoli i spokojnie, lecz nie był pewien, czy mu to wychodzi.

Po pierwsze – był w ciemnym, małym pomieszczeniu, najpewniej w trumnie.

Po drugie – miał ze sobą różdżkę.

I po trzecie – musiał się jakoś stąd wydostać, przecież nie mógł zostać tam do końca życia.

Teleportacja wydawała mu się bardzo ryzykowna, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. No i czuł się koszmarnie słaby. Myślał jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz nie potrafił znaleźć innego wyjścia z sytuacji. Zamknął więc oczy i spróbował skupić się na obrazie domku w Dolinie Godryka, w którym mieszkał razem z Lily i Harrym. W momencie, w którym poczuł, jak otacza go jego magia, wspomnienia z Halloween uderzyły w niego z całą mocą, sprawiając, że całkowicie stracił koncentrację. Jednak było już zbyt późno. Czuł, że jest wciągany w obrzydliwą próżnię, która pozbawia go oddechu.

Kiedy jego płuca zaczęły protestować boleśnie, wszystko się skończyło, a mężczyzna upadł z cichym hukiem na trawę. Niemal natychmiast podniósł się na łokciach i zwymiotował całą zawartość żołądka. W końcu opadł na ziemię i niemal zapłakał z bólu, jaki czuł w całym ciele. Musiał mieć uszkodzoną kostkę, bo bolała ona nieznośnie. Do tego nie do końca udana teleportacja nasiliła jego ból głowy i do listy obrażeń dodała ból brzucha. Gardło piekło go niemiłosiernie, jakby od wielu dni nic nie pił. Ale najbardziej bolało coś w środku. W głowie miał tylko jedno – Lily i Harry. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to piskliwy śmiech Voldemorta.

Mimo cierpienia, jakie odczuwał, spróbował się podnieść – musiał! Musiał sprawdzić, co z jego rodziną! Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się wokoło. Był na... na cmentarzu! Teraz był już pewien, że teleportacja poszła źle. Wstał chwiejnie i miał zamiar znaleźć wyjście, wrócić do domu, ale wtedy coś przykuło jego wzrok. Dwa stojące obok siebie nagrobki i... Nie! Przecież to niemożliwe!

 ** **James Charles Potter****

 _Urodzony 27.03.1960 roku_

 _Zmarł 31.10.1981 roku_

 _„_ _Ci, których kochamy nie umierają nigdy, bo miłość to nieśmiertelność"*_

 ** **Lily Marie Potter****

 _Urodzona 30.01.1960 roku_

 _Zmarła 31.10.1981 roku_

 _„_ _Każdą miłość trzeba unieść ku śmierci, żeby wreszcie była nieśmiertelna"**_

Jego nagrobek był pęknięty, rysa przechodziła idealnie przez drugie imię. Miał wrażenie, że czas na moment się zatrzymał, a on razem z nim. Nie potrafił się poruszyć. Mógł jedynie patrzeć i gorliwie zaprzeczać w myślach. Jednocześnie nie miał szansy, by lepiej to wszystko przemyśleć – przeszkodził mu w tym czyjś głos.

— Kim jesteś i jakim prawem podszywasz się pod Jamesa Pottera?! — zapytał ktoś gniewnie zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się powoli, mając wrażenie, iż głos brzmi niesamowicie znajomo. A gdy dostrzegł jego właściciela, który mierzył mu różdżką prosto w twarz, miał ochotę zwymiotować po raz drugi...

* * *

Syriusz Black nigdy nie należał do wybitnie uczuciowych ludzi, niemal od zawsze miał problemy z wyrażeniem swoich emocji. Płakał tylko kilka razy w życiu i był w stanie wymienić te sytuacje na palcach jednej ręki. Płakał, gdy ojciec pierwszy raz rzucił na niego klątwę _cruciatus. Płakał,_ gdy pełnia z Lunatykiem była wyjątkowo zła i gdy wilkołak niemal go zabił. Płakał, gdy Narcyza Malfoy poinformowała go o zniknięciu Regulusa, o tym, że najpewniej nie żyje. Upił się wtedy tak, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach i skończył w domu Jamesa, rycząc jak małe dziecko.

I wreszcie, Syriusz płakał nad ciałem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Zeskoczył wtedy ze swojego ukochanego motoru i właściwie, kiedy ujrzał dom Jima*** w gruzach, już wiedział, że się spóźnił. Jednak mimo to coś pchało go dalej, jakby łudził się, że Jimowi cudem udało się przeżyć, lecz szybko przekonał się, iż Potter jest martwy. Przekonały go o tym puste, brązowe oczy, wpatrzone w sufit i skóra, która z każda minutą była coraz zimniejsza. Najpierw sprawdził puls, tak jak uczyła go tego Lily, a kiedy go nie znalazł, rozpaczliwie próbował sobie wmówić, iż klatka piersiowa Jamesa unosi się od czasu do czasu, tylko on jest zbyt ślepy, by to zauważyć.

I właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że płacze, że łzy spływają po jego policzkach, jakby w jego oczach znajdował się niezakręcony kran. Szlochał cicho, przytulony do klatki piersiowej martwego przyjaciela, nie przejmując się płaczem dziecka dochodzącym z góry. Nawet jeśli Lily i Harry przeżyli, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Kochał ich, owszem, ale przecież oni nie byli Jamesem! Nie byli jego przyjacielem, jego bratem, nie byli człowiekiem, który zawsze potrafił go zrozumieć i wesprzeć, kiedy tego potrzebował. Więc nawet jeśli przeżyli, to Syriusz w tamtej chwili nie byłby w stanie na nich spojrzeć, nie bez żalu, że to im się udało, a nie Jimowi. Syriusz wiedział, że myśl ta jest egoistyczna i żałosna, i że James byłby za nią wściekły. Tylko to skłoniło go, by wstał z ziemi, by ruszył na górę, po schodach, które ledwo się trzymały.

Lily była martwa.

Syriusz lubił dziewczynę, naprawdę. Lily Evans była taka pełna życia i radości, a równocześnie płonął w niej niezwykły ogień, który tak zauroczył Jamesa. Mimo to widok jej ciała nie był aż takim szokiem, jakim było ujrzenie _martwego_ Jima. W końcu jego wzrok padł na małego Harry'ego – syna jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Syriusz nigdy nie lubił dzieci i nie widział się w roli ojca, lecz Harry stanowił jakiś dziwny wyjątek. Podczas gdy zawsze bał się brać na ręce dziecko przyjaciółki Lily, Marleny, o tyle noszenie Harry'ego wydawało mu się czymś naturalnym. A kiedy Rogacz zaproponował mu zostanie ojcem chrzestnym małego Pottera, nie zawahał się ani przez moment.

Gdy zobaczył zapłakane zielone oczy, wpatrzone prosto w niego, uczucie ulgi na moment przesłoniło wszystko – nawet ból utraty Jamesa

Harry przeżył, przynajmniej jego chrześniak przeżył. Malutka część Jamesa nie umarła. Nie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem dziecko uniknęło śmierci, skoro jego rodzice polegli. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to przytulić chłopca mocno do piersi i delikatnie przeczesać jego króciutkie, czarne włosy. I starał się wmówić sobie, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. O ile Syriusz zawsze był świetnym kłamcą, o tyle tym razem poniósł wielką porażkę.

A później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko – przybył Hagrid i zabrał chłopca, a w samym Syriuszu obok uczucia pustki narodziła się rozpaczliwa chęć zemsty. Za Rogacza i jego żonę. I wszyscy dobrze wiemy, do czego to doprowadziło. Azkaban. Dwanaście lat w piekielnym Azkabanie.

Ale teraz, gdy Syriusz siedział w ponurym salonie domu na Grimmauld Place 12, wiedział dobrze, że gdyby dostał w życiu szansę na zrobienie jednej rzeczy, nie byłoby nią wrócenie życia Jamesowi, obalenie Voldemorta, ani nawet cofnięcie tych lat, które spędził w Azkabanie. Gdyby dostał jeszcze jedną szansę, nie zawahałby się i Peter byłby naprawdę martwy. Jeśli życie czegoś go nauczyło, to nie mieć litości – ona nigdy nie popłaca. Jak to lubiła mówić Dorcas Meadowes „życie to wredna suka". I jakby na to nie patrzeć, to dziewczyna miała rację. Została zamordowana razem z mężem, trzy tygodnie przed terminem porodu. Denny Meadowes był naprawdę porządnym facetem i Syriusz lubił go, mimo że nie był on czarodziejem.

Teraz wszyscy jego starzy przyjaciele byli martwi i Black nie widział specjalnego sensu we wspominaniu ich. Właściwie, to może nie do końca wszyscy, ale z Remusem nie było już tak jak dawniej. Widział to za każdym razem, gdy Remus na niego patrzył. Życie obu ich doświadczyło i to bardzo ciężko. Zbyt ciężko, by znów mogli stać się tymi beztroskimi chłopcami. Nie żeby się nad sobą użalał – ostatecznie przecież żył i miał bardzo ważne zadanie – posprzątanie domu, by członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mieli gdzie rozmawiać o misjach, na które on nie może wychodzić! I chyba właśnie ta myśl tak go zdenerwowała, że postanowił zignorować polecenia Dumbledore'a, ostrzeżenia Remusa i pouczające spojrzenia Molly. Nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, jak ogromną awanturę zrobi mu później Remus. W tamtej chwili jedyną rzeczą, której potrzebował, było świeże powietrze i... i miejsce jak najbardziej oddalone od Grimmauld Place.

Sam nie wiedział, jaka dziwna siła kazała mu deportować się do Doliny Godryka ani dlaczego łapy prowadziły go w kierunku cmentarza. Przecież nawet nie wiedział, w którym miejscu szukać grobu Jamesa. A mimo to nie zdecydował się zawrócić. Mimo to szedł dalej.

* * *

Harry Potter przechadzał się jedną z idealnie wyglądających ulic, wdychając przy tym przesiąknięte wilgocią powietrze. Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca był pierwszym od dobrego miesiąca dniem wolnym od deszczu. Za to na miejsce uciążliwych, małych kropelek wkroczyła mgła, która ograniczała widoczność do minimum. Czarnowłosemu chłopcu jednak wcale to nie przeszkadzało – wręcz przeciwnie, Harry wychodził z założenia, że w taką pogodę mało kto wychodzi z domu, a to oznaczało mniej nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, których ostatnio miał serdecznie dość.

Wiatr wiał dość mocno, a powietrze przesiąknięte było chłodem – nic nie wskazywało na to, iż jest środek lata, nawet jeśli wziąć poprawkę na deszczową pogodę Anglii. Wszystko zaczęło się na początku wakacji, a może jeszcze pod koniec czerwca. Harry podejrzewał, że deszczowa aura ma jakieś magiczne podłoża – może dementorzy już się zbuntowali, tak jak mówił Dumbledore? Tylko, czy dementorzy byli w stanie wpłynąć na pogodę w całym kraju?

Harry czuł się zdezorientowany i zirytowany ciągłą niepewnością. Właśnie to było przyczyną, dla której opuścił swój pokój po raz pierwszy od miesiąca – wiedział, że jeszcze chwila spędzona w tych ponurych czterech ścianach może doprowadzić do katastrofy... A gdyby zaczął krzyczeć jak opętany i rzucać wszystkim, co miał pod ręką, wuj Vernon, który patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie od początku lata, mógłby mieć coś przeciwko.

Tak więc, czując narastającą w sobie wściekłość, Harry zdecydował się na spacer. W ostatnich dniach bardzo często zdarzały mu się gwałtowne zmiany nastroju i to był jedyny plus tego, że przyjaciele postanowili go ignorować – wiedział, że jeśli miałby jakieś towarzystwo, zapewne wylewałby na nie całe swoje niezadowolenie. Więc może faktycznie obecna sytuacja była lepsza?

Chłopiec westchnął ponuro, wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie i przyśpieszył kroku. Nagle poczuł się niesamowicie zmęczony i najchętniej byłby już w swoim łóżku, okryty kołdrą, osłonięty przed resztą świata. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to konieczność stawienia czoła własnym koszmarom; tym o Cedriku, o rodzicach i o dziwnych drzwiach, o głosie, który kusił, by je otworzyć. Ale robił to od początku wakacji i jakoś sobie radził, więc dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić i tym razem?

Prawda była taka, że Harry od dziecka był skazany na samotność, na to, by dawać sobie radę na własną rękę, ale potem poszedł do Hogwartu i uzależnił się od innych. Teraz chłopak wiedział, że było to błędem – przyjaciele prędzej czy później i tak zawiodą – każdy to robi. Żałował jedynie, że tak późno sobie to uświadomił, że zrobił to, gdy już obdarzył Rona i Hermionę zaufaniem. Kiedy już zaufał Syriuszowi. Syriusz był pierwszym dorosłym, który był dla niego naprawdę ważny i naiwnie sądził, że i on znaczy coś dla mężczyzny. Lecz skoro Łapa postanowił – tak jak wszyscy inni – ignorować go, to wcale nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać, miał jeszcze resztki dumy, wielkie dzięki.

Dziś były jego urodziny i spodziewał się, że dostanie przynajmniej jedną kartkę z życzeniami – tu również przeżył zawód. Nie pojawiła się ani jedna sowa, a co za tym idzie, nie było również żadnych życzeń. Nawet nie próbował przekonywać samego siebie, iż dzień jeszcze nie dobiegł końca, że jeszcze wszystko może się wydarzyć. Tylko głupcy karmią samych siebie kłamstwami.

Wszedł cicho do domu i delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Niespecjalnie marzyło mu się ściąganie na siebie uwagi wujostwa. Był już w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał nawoływanie ciotki. Westchnął ciężko i z ponurym rozmyślaniem, co tym razem przeskrobał, zawrócił w stronę salonu.

W pomieszczeniu była tylko jego ciotka – wuj zapewne jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy. Nie, żeby narzekał.

Kobieta stała plecami do niego, przez co nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy.

— Chciałam tylko — zaczęła z ledwie wykrywalnym wahaniem w głosie — życzyć ci szczęśliwych urodzin. — Odwróciła się do niego powoli i dopiero teraz chłopiec dostrzegł w jej dłoniach paczkę owiniętą w zielony, błyszczący papier ozdobny. — Pomyślałam, że tobie bardziej się to przyda — powiedziała, wręczając mu prezent.

Harry nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Ciotka Petunia nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywała się w ten sposób i nigdy nie był w stanie dostrzec dumy w jej oczach, którą teraz ledwie uchwycił w jej spojrzeniu.

Nie zdążył dobrać odpowiednich słów, bo kobieta, bez żadnych ceregieli, opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając go z wielkim chaosem w głowie. A sam Harry potrafił zadać sobie tylko jedno pytanie – co tu się, w imię Merlina, dzieje?!

* * *

* Emily Dickinson

** Anna Kamieńska.

*** Błąd w zdrabnianiu przez Syriusza imienia Jamesa jest celowy


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

W pierwszym momencie nawet go nie poznał. Zmienił się i co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Zestarzał się, jego twarz nie promieniała już dawną urodą, a z oczu zniknął beztroski błysk – jego miejsce zajęło coś... coś bardziej przerażającego. Jego spojrzenie wyglądało na zmęczone, lecz jednocześnie tliło się w nim życie. Włosy miał dłuższe, niż James pamiętał i z całą pewnością był dużo chudszy. I jakby nieco wyższy, choć Potter nie był tego pewny. A różdżką mierzył prosto w jego serce.

— Syriusz? — wykrztusił.

Coś ciężkiego do zdefiniowania błysnęło w oczach tej dziwnej wersji jego najlepszego przyjaciela i przez twarz przebiegł ledwie zauważalny grymas bólu. James miał w głowie kompletny chaos. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się tutaj dzieje. W jednym momencie do jego domu wpadł Voldemort i James był pewien, że to koniec. Koniec wszystkiego: jego, Lily i Harry'ego. Potem było zielone światło, ból w piersi i nagle obudził się w trumnie, by kilka minut później znaleźć swój własny nagrobek. A teraz, człowiek tak bardzo niepodobny do Syriusza, a jednak piekielnie znajomy, celował mu różdżką w serce.

Niespodziewanie usłyszał inkantację zaklęcia i choć trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, był zbyt słaby, by chociaż spróbować się obronić. Poczuł uderzenie w pierś, a jego umysł pochłonęła ciemność.

* * *

Syriusz był pewien, że tak wielka awantura jak ta z trzydziestego pierwszego lipca ostatni raz miała miejsce na Grimmauld Place w dniu jego ucieczki z domu.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że wbrew zaleceniom dyrektora opuścił swój dom rodzinny i udał się do Doliny Godryka, by po raz pierwszy odwiedzić grób swojego zmarłego przyjaciela. Widok, który tam zastał... A może lepiej powiedzieć: osoba, którą tam zastał, była ostatnią, jakiej by się spodziewał, wliczając w to nawet samego Voldemorta. Gdy stanął naprzeciw grobu swojego przyjaciela, ujrzał przy nim bardzo żywego Jamesa Pottera.

W pierwszej chwili był tak oburzony tą obrzydliwą mistyfikacją Śmierciożerców, że musiał wymierzyć sobie mentalny cios, nim przemienił się w człowieka i szybkim ruchem wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Później wszystko szybko się potoczyło: pytanie zadane przez zaciśnięte gardło i zaklęcie oszołamiające, które wypalił nim oszust miał szansę odpowiedzieć. Droga do Kwatery Głównej nie była zbyt skomplikowana – teleportacja łączna załatwiła sprawę i wystarczyło tylko wciągnąć nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do środka, ale w tym duży udział miała różdżka.

Dopiero w środku Syriusz zaczął logicznie myśleć. Człowiek, który podszywał się pod jego przyjaciela nie mógł być pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego; do tego potrzebne jest coś zabrane od żywej osoby, a James był zdecydowanie martwy – tu Syriusz nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, bo w końcu to on pierwszy znalazł jego ciało.

Z drugiej jednak strony żadne zaklęcie nie byłoby w stanie podrobić czyjegoś wyglądu tak dokładnie! Nim zabrał mężczyznę do kwatery, miał okazję dokładnie przestudiować jego twarz. Nie miał pojęcia, co innego niż eliksir byłoby w stanie wytworzyć takie podobieństwo. Ostatecznie Syriusz postanowił zostawić tę kwestię Dumbledore'owi.

Była jeszcze wczesna godzina i w budynku wszystko dopiero miało obudzić się do życia. Nawet Molly, która była przecież rannym ptaszkiem, wciąż spała. Jedynie Remus był na nogach, ale Syriusza niespecjalnie to zdziwiło – jego przyjaciel zawsze miał talent do przeczuwania, kiedy Black coś przeskrobał. Ta jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła.

Nim mężczyzna zdążył wydusić z siebie słowo, Syriusz wskazał na człowieka, którego lewitował za sobą i nakazał wezwać dyrektora. Podejrzewał, że w pierwszym momencie mina Remusa musiała być podobna do jego własnej, lecz nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Usiadł zamiast tego na krześle, przeczesał dłonią włosy i spojrzał na nieprzytomną postać na podłodze, która do złudzenia przypominała jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ile właściwie lat minęło, odkąd ostatni raz widział Jamesa? Nie żadnego tam Harry'ego, który był po prostu do niego podobny czy też jakieś bzdurne zdjęcie, a prawdziwego Jamesa. Sam nie był tego pewny. Wiedział jedynie, iż wystarczająco dużo, by zdążył zapomnieć o tej bliźnie na obojczyku, o bardzo delikatnej krzywiźnie nosa i nieproporcjonalności ust.

Wstał ze złością ze swojego miejsca i opuścił pomieszczenie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami z całej siły. Nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł znieść oglądania człowieka, który tak bardzo przypominał mu Jamesa, a który jednocześnie nim nie był.

Jego pokój był jednym miejscem w tym obrzydliwym domu, w którym mógł jako-tako spokojnie przebywać, nie czując przy tym narastających mdłości, choć jeśli chciał uciec od wspomnień, to nie był on najlepszym wyborem. W niektórych szufladach wciąż można było znaleźć stare listy od Huncwotów, a nawet te od Lily. Pod łóżkiem natomiast nadal walały się książki szkolne, których Black nie zabrał podczas swojej spontanicznej ucieczki z domu. Syriusz był więc pewien, że jego stary pokój jest jednym, wielkim wspomnieniem przeszłości, lecz w tamtym momencie nie miał głowy, by szukać jakiegoś innego miejsca, w którym nikt by go nie nękał.

Nie miał szansy, by długo cieszyć się samotnością, bo już kilka minut później ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Powinien był się domyślić, że Remus nie pozwoli mu tarzać się w swoich żalach.

— A myślałem, że jesteś dobrze wychowany, Lunatyku. Nie pozwoliłem ci wejść — powiedział Black, wymuszając krzywy uśmiech na twarzy.

Mimo lat spędzonych z dementorami, wciąż dobrze pamiętał jak łatwe było kiedyś przebywanie w towarzystwie Remusa. Oczywiście to z Jamesem zawsze był najbliżej i to z nim dzielił swoje najbardziej osobiste sekrety, lecz Lupin zawsze był tym kojącym balsamem dla obolałej duszy. Wiedział co i kiedy powiedzieć, jak się uśmiechać i grzecznie kiwać głową. Człowiek nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczynał mu się zwierzać. Można było porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim, a jednocześnie Remus zdawał się wyczuwać, kiedy ktoś potrzebuje jedynie czyjejś cichej obecności.

Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Wiedział, że nie tylko on się zmienił. Ostatnie lata nie były łatwe dla Lunatyka. Żaden z nich nie był już tym samym człowiekiem i nie do końca udawało im się odbudowywanie dawnej przyjaźni. Wybaczyli sobie, a jednocześnie wciąż mieli do siebie żal, o którym nikt nie mówił głośno.

Syriusz wcale tego nie chciał, ale jakaś część niego wciąż winiła Remusa za te wszystkie lata, podczas których ten ani razu nie zwątpił w jego winę i po prostu pozwolił mu gnić w Azkabanie. Wiedział też, że sam Lupin, choć powiedział, że rozumie, w jakimś stopniu wini Syriusza za fakt, że ten wskazał go na możliwego zdrajcę. Zresztą, nie tylko on, bo i sam Syriusz do dziś sobie tego nie wybaczył.

To wszystko sprawiało, że mimo uśmiechów i grzeczności, atmosfera między nimi była sztywna i dość napięta. Remus lubił powtarzać, że się o niego martwi, a Syriusz zawsze starał się uśmiechnąć i powiedzieć, że niepotrzebnie i obaj starali się wierzyć w te kłamstwa, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że wszyscy wokoło też uwierzą.

— Obaj wiemy, że z tobą pod jednym dachem dobre wychowanie może jedynie zaszkodzić, Łapo — odparł blondyn, podejmując grę. Może Remus też miał nadzieję, że jeśli odegrają to odpowiednio dużo razy, to rzeczy znów staną się takie, jakimi były kiedyś. Używali więc tych głupich, starych pseudonimów, chcąc nadać im ich starego znaczenia i wciąż wracali w rozmowach do przeszłości. Rzadko rozmawiali o przyszłości, o ile nie dotyczyła ona spraw Zakonu.

— Niech to piekło pochłonie, czy właśnie przyznałeś, iż udało mi się zdeprawować najgrzeczniejszego z Huncwotów?

— Możesz to tak odebrać, jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność. — Lupin uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela i usiadł obok niego na podłodze, po czym oparł się o łóżko.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie chcieli znów nauczyć się być przyjaciółmi. Bóg im świadkiem, że próbowali. Czasem po prostu Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, czy ich starania mają szansę dokądkolwiek doprowadzić.

Przez moment obaj mężczyźni milczeli, wpatrując się w okno, za którym powoli rozkwitał nowy, deszczowy dzień. To Syriusz był tym, który pierwszy przerwał ciszę:

— Ten człowiek, który podszywa się pod Rogacza... On sprawił, że te wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, prawda?

— Te o Jamesie? — upewnił się i westchnął. — Masz rację, wróciły. Przyjrzałem mu się zanim przybył dyrektor. Gdybym nie widział jego ciała, gdybym nie był na pogrzebie... Pomyślałbym, że to James. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej różnicy. Żadnej.

— To obrzydliwe, nawet jak na Voldemorta. Wysłać klona osoby, którą sam zamordował.

Remus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Sądzisz, że to Voldemort za tym stoi?

— A kto inny, Lunatyku?

Lupin znów westchnął.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Dumbledore upewnił się, że ten człowiek się nie obudzi i zwołuje wszystkich członków Zakonu.

W oczach Blacka błysnęło zaniepokojenie.

— Ale chyba ktoś zostanie, żeby pilnować Harry'ego, prawda?

Jego przyjaciel powoli pokręcił głową, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując szatę.

— Arabella twierdzi, że Harry od początku wakacji ani razu nie opuścił domu wujostwa, a tam nic mu nie grozi. No i to spotkanie ma być jednym z ważniejszych, podobno Severus ma jakieś informacje, więc muszą pojawić się wszyscy.

Syriusz powoli pokiwał głową i również wstał z podłogi; razem z Lupinem ruszyli w kierunku kuchni, by przygotować ją na spotkanie.

— Martwię się o Harry'ego — powiedział nagle Black, podczas gdy Remus wziął się za przygotowanie śniadania. — Na początku wakacji przysyłał mi długie listy. On chyba nie radzi sobie najlepiej z tym, co wydarzyło się w czerwcu. A ostatnio w ogóle przestał pisać. Wiem, że to ja mu kazałem, ale te listy dawały mi chociaż namiastkę pewności, że nic mu nie jest. Martwię się o niego — powtórzył.

— Harry to silny dzieciak, nic mu nie będzie — zapewnił przyjaciela.

— Nie jestem tego taki pewny. — Syriusz westchnął cicho. — Zobaczyć czyjąś śmierć... to coś okropnego, Lunatyku, sam wiesz o tym najlepiej. A poznałem chłopca na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że będzie się obwiniał o śmierć syna Amosa.

— Nie możesz nic zrobić, pamiętasz polecenie Albusa: żadnych listów – to zbyt niebezpieczne. Zresztą, nie powinieneś się martwić, że Harry nie pisze. Sam mówisz, że to ty go o to poprosiłeś.

— Niby tak... Nie podoba mi się ta cała sytuacja. Harry powinien być tu z nami. A listy nie są takie znów niebezpieczne, kiedy uważa się na to, co się pisze. Nie rozumiem, czemu Dumbledore nie chce się na nie zgodzić.

— Znasz go, ma swoje powody. Prędzej czy później powie nam, o co chodzi.

Black zrobił niezadowoloną minę, ale nie odpowiedział. Remus pewnie miał rację, jak zwykle, lecz to nie znaczyło, że Syriuszowi musi się to podobać. Harry był w jakiś sposób bolesnym przypomnieniem o tym, co stracił, ale jednocześnie mężczyzna uwielbiał tego dzieciaka i nie sądził, by aktualnie był na świecie ktoś, o kogo by się bardziej troszczył.

Ale oczywiście rozkazy Dumbledore'a są święte — pomyślał z goryczą Syriusz, choć nie był pewien, co ma bardziej za złe starszemu mężczyźnie: brak kontaktu z Harrym czy zamknięcie w tym przeklętym domu.

Niecałą godzinę później na Grimmauld Place zaczęli schodzić się członkowie Zakonu i Syriusz był zbyt pochłonięty żartobliwym flirtowaniem z Emmeline Vance, by wracać myślami do sprawy Harry'ego, a na moment nawet udało mu się zapomnieć o oszuście, który podszywał się pod Jamesa. Dopiero przybycie dyrektora zakończyło wesołe i beztroskie rozmowy.

— Witajcie, moi drodzy — powiedział starszy mężczyzna bez swojego zwyczajowego uśmiechu na twarzy. — Niestety, ale spotykamy się dziś, by omówić pewną gorszącą sytuację, jaka miała miejsce. Obawiam się, że nie ma łagodnego sposobu, by to powiedzieć. Okazało się bowiem, iż ktoś podszywał się pod Jamesa Pottera.

Wraz ze słowami mężczyzny ustały ostatnie szepty i uśmiechy. Emmeline, która była dobrą przyjaciółką Potterów, prychnęła wściekle, natomiast wszyscy inni siedzieli cicho. Dumbledore wyjaśnił naprędce całe zdarzenie, o którym opowiedział mu wcześniej Remus.

— Nie wiemy, ile czasu to trwało ani jakich szkód udało mu się dokonać, lecz z radością ogłaszam, że udało nam się złapać oszusta, nim ten zdążył doprowadzić do poważnych konsekwencji.

— No i? — zapytał niecierpliwie Bill. — Kim on jest?

— Liczę, że zaraz się tego dowiemy, panie Weasley. Aktualnie czekamy tylko na Severusa, który ma przynieść ze sobą veritaserum.

* * *

Harry nie był zbyt zaskoczony, że jego przeczucia się sprawdziły. Żadna sowa nie zawitała do niego tego dnia i jedynym, co upewniało go w fakcie, iż nie pomylił dat, był prezent i skromne życzenia od ciotki.

Długo di wahał, nim otworzył paczkę – sam właściwie nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć o nagłej dobroci okazanej mu przez kobietę, której nie doczekał się ani razu przez ostatnich czternaście lat. No, chyba, że mówimy o nowym kocyku do zimnej komórki pod schodami czy też cieplejszej kurtce na zimę. Ale Harry nie był niewdzięczny, choć właściwie miał stuprocentową pewność, iż kobieta odczuwa w stosunku do niego jedynie odrazę. A teraz nagle postanowiła dać mu prezent na urodziny, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła? Coś zdecydowanie było nie w porządku, lecz po dłuższych przemyśleniach na ten temat, chłopiec doszedł do prostego wniosku: nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Od czasu Turnieju Trójmagicznego miał dość wszelkich zagadek, tajemnic i zgadywanek. Jedyne o czym marzył, to święty spokój, choć z Voldemortem – silniejszym niż kiedykolwiek – faktycznie, mógł jedynie o tym pomarzyć. Był więcej niż pewny, że czarnoksiężnik nie da mu spokoju – nie po tym, ile razy Harry zalazł mu za skórę. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby w szkole już czekał na niego nowy bazyliszek.

Czegoś jednak Harry nie rozumiał. Sądził, że Voldemort nie będzie się bawił w subtelności, więc fakt, iż mężczyzna jeszcze nie zaczął działać, niezmiernie go zaskakiwał. Żadnych ataków na mugoli, niewyjaśnionych zniknięć, Prorok Codzienny milczał, a on, Harry wciąż żył. To ostatnie było chyba największą anomalią po tym, jak wymknął się Voldemortowi z cmentarza, na którym powinien był zginąć. Harry czuł jego wściekłość bardzo wyraźnie. I prowadziło to również do pewnego odkrycia.

Jeśli Harry skupiał się wystarczająco mocno lub jeśli Voldemortem targały wyjątkowo silne emocje, chłopiec mógł je wyczuć. Nie rozumiał tego i najchętniej porozmawiałby od razu z Dumbledore'em, jednak starszy mężczyzna był aktualnie poza jego zasięgiem. W końcu Syriusz zabronił mu wysyłania listów, a nie znał przecież innego sposobu komunikacji.

Na myśl o tym poczuł kolejną falę irytacji, jednak zniknęła ona niemal tak szybko jak się pojawiła, zostawiając po sobie tylko niewyraźne wspomnienie. Kolejna dziwna rzecz, do której już niemal przywykł – gwałtowne i krótkotrwałe wybuchy emocji.

Naprawdę czuł, że musi z kimś o tym porozmawiać i w takich chwilach Harry żałował bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że przyszło mu mieszkać w mugolskiej okolicy. Cóż, zawsze mógł wezwać Błędnego Rycerza, ale po pierwsze – wątpił, by było to bezpieczne rozwiązanie, a po drugie – skoro same listy Syriusz uważał za niebezpieczne, to Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć, co zrobiłby mężczyzna, gdyby dowiedział się o tak nieroztropnym posunięciu z jego strony. Harry mógł być aktualnie na niego wściekły, lecz za żadne skarby świata nie chciał zawieść swojego ojca chrzestnego. Mógł więc jedynie czekać do początku roku szkolnego i wtedy porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Był pewny, że mężczyzna wszystko mu dokładnie wytłumaczy i da jakąś radę.

Mimo że ostatnimi dniami Harry dość często poddawał wielkość i wspaniałość Dumbledore'a pod wątpliwość, to wciąż mu ufał – mimo że zamknięcie na Privet Drive było nieznośne jak nigdy wcześniej.

Paczka od ciotki nie zawierała nic nadzwyczajnego – ot zwykły album ze zdjęciami, jednak Harry'emu dech zaparło w piersi, kiedy go otworzył. Owszem, miał zdjęcia swoich rodziców, jednak nie miał pojęcia, że posiada je również ciotka Petunia. I z pewnością nie podejrzewał, że może mieć ich tak wiele. Były to mugolskie fotografie – niektóre przedstawiały młodą Lily razem z Petunią, a na niektórych Harry spostrzegał – ku swojemu zdziwieniu – Huncwotów w pełnym składzie. Każde zdjęcie oglądał dokładnie i pieczołowicie, a po niektórych przejeżdżał nawet tęsknie dłonią. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak wiele by dał, aby rodzice mogli być tu teraz z nim, opowiedzieć historie ich młodości. Syriusz robił to czasami w swoich listach, kiedy Harry go o to poprosił, lecz chłopiec czuł, że jego chrzestny robi to niechętnie, jakby wspomnienia dawnych czasów sprawiały mu ogromny ból. Z czasem więc przestał przywoływać ten temat.

Z cichym westchnięciem zamknął album i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł przyczepioną do okładki niedużą, lekko pożółkłą kopertę. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jak mógł jej wcześniej nie zauważyć i wyjął z niej zapisany ładnym, kobiecym i jakby znajomym pismem pergamin. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy dostrzegł datę. Równy tydzień przed śmiercią jego rodziców.

 _ _24.10.1981__

 _ _Dolina Godryka__

 _ _Kochany synku!__

 _ _Jeśli czytasz ten list, oznacza to, że spełniły się moje obawy i nie miałam szansy uczestniczyć w Twoim życiu. Może na początku wyjaśnię Ci sytuację, choć jeśli wszystko poszło, jak zaplanowałam, to list ten dostałeś w dniu swoich piętnastych urodzin i jako-tako orientujesz się w historii czarodziejskiego świata.__

 _ _Kilka lat temu zaczęły dziać się dziwne, straszne rzeczy. Ludzie zaczęli znikać – przepadali i wszelki ślad po nich ginął. To się zaczęło, kiedy jeszcze chodziłam na czwarty rok do Hogwartu, jeśli się nie mylę. Jakiś czas później wydało się, że niejaki Lord Voldemort zbiera armię czysto-krwistych czarodziejów, by przejąć władzę nad światem mugoli. Ja i Twój tata nie zgadzamy się z jego poglądami. Istnieje coś takiego, jak Zakon Feniksa. To tajna organizacja założona przez profesora Dumbledore'a (z pewnością go znasz, to wielki człowiek i wiele mu zawdzięczam). Ja i James, to znaczy Twój tata, należymy do niej. Na początku wszystko szło dobrze, odnosiliśmy sukcesy, lecz później Voldemort zaczął rosnąć w siłę, a my powoli uświadamialiśmy sobie, że grunt umyka nam spod nóg. Kilka dni temu pochowałam moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Zaczęły się mroczne czasy, nikt nie wie, komu może ufać – ja również tego nie wiem, ale z całą pewnością ufam Syriuszowi i Peterowi – wiem, że póki oni nas chronią, Voldemort nas nie skrzywdzi.__

 _ _To kolejna sprawa, o której muszę Ci napisać. Jest ważny powód dla którego ja i Twój tata się ukrywamy. Tym powodem jesteś Ty, skarbie. Nie, nie obwiniam cię. Nie wiem, czy ktoś Ci o tym powiedział, lecz jeśli nie, to najwyższy czas. Kilka tygodni temu została wygłoszona przepowiednia. Przepowiednia, która mówi, że jesteś jedynym, który może pokonać Voldemorta. Kiedy Albus mi o tym powiedział... Och, skarbie, byłam gotowa wziąć cię w ramiona i uciec na drugi koniec świata – wszystko, byle tylko zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.__

 _ _Voldemort dowiedział się o przepowiedni i jest pewne, że nie spocznie, póki Cię nie znajdzie, lecz na razie jestem spokojna. Dom chroni zaklęcie, które nie pozwoli mu nas znaleźć. A jednak piszę ten list, bo wiem, jak bardzo życie lubi mieszać. Teraz słyszę radosny śmiech twój i Jamesa i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że miałabym nie być ważną częścią Twojego życia, kochanie. Lecz muszę to napisać, w razie gdyby przytrafiło się nam coś, czego się nie spodziewamy. Jutro rano spotykam się z Petunią. Dam jej ten list oraz stary album ze zdjęciami. Kontakty moje i Twojej cioci nie są najlepsze, lecz ostatecznie jest ona moją siostrą i wiem, że gdyby coś mi się stało, ona będzie brała aktywny udział w Twoim życiu.__

 _ _Nie wiem, z kim się wychowałeś, kochanie (cały czas mam jednak nadzieję, że Petunia nigdy nie będzie musiała dać Ci tego listu i Twoje piętnaste urodziny spędzimy w szczęśliwym gronie – ja, twój tata, Syriusz, Remus, Peter, ty i oczywiście Twoi przyjaciele), ja i James widzieliśmy w roli Twojego opiekuna Syriusza, który jest Twoim ojcem chrzestnym, ale wspominałam już, że czasy są niepewne i nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedy jutro się obudzę ktoś taki, jak Syriusz Black będzie jeszcze żył.__

 _ _Napisałam już wszystko, co najważniejsze, więc może przejdę do tych bardziej błahych spraw. Nie mam pojęcia, ile miałeś lat, kiedy zniknęliśmy z Jamesem z twojego życia, więc nie wiem, czy nas pamiętasz. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, jak bardzo ja i tata cię kochamy, Harry. Jesteś naszym malutkim światełkiem w tunelu, powodem, dla którego wciąż walczymy. Dzień Twoich narodzin był najszczęśliwszym w moim życiu – wtedy pierwszy raz widziałam, jak James płakał. Tak, skarbie, Twój duży i odważny tata płakał, kiedy pierwszy raz trzymał cię w ramionach.__

 _ _Kochanie, wierz mi, kiedy mówię, że Ty i James jesteście najlepszym, co przydarzyło mi się w życiu. Nigdy nie widziałam się w roli mamy (a Jamesa tym bardziej w roli odpowiedzialnego ojca), lecz kiedy pierwszy raz na Ciebie spojrzałam, kiedy zobaczyłam Twoje zielone oczy, które patrzyły na mnie z taką miłością i ufnością – przepadłam, skarbie. Przepadł James, przepadł Peter, przepadł Remus i przepadł nawet Syriusz, który nigdy nie lubił dzieci.__

 _ _Nigdy nie myślałam, że mogłabym kochać tak mocno, kogoś tak malutkiego jak Ty. Teraz masz już ponad roczek i zdecydowanie jesteś większy niż tamtego dnia (i jeśli się nie mylę to razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem właśnie zmalowaliście coś w salonie). Chciałabym wierzyć, że będę mogła być przy tobie każdego dnia, patrzeć jak dorastasz, jak pierwszy raz (o zgrozo!) wsiadasz na pełnowymiarową miotłę, jak dostajesz się do drużyny Quidditcha, jak się zakochujesz. Chciałabym tam być dla ciebie, skarbie, ale jest wojna i niczego nie jestem pewna. Kiedy piszę ten list, łzy płyną z moich oczu i nie chcą przestać. Tak jak ja nie chcę kończyć tego listu. Pozwala mi to zrobić jedynie fakt, że jesteś w pokoju obok, że będę mogła iść tam, przytulić Cię i upewnić się, iż jesteś cały i zdrowy.__

 _ _Kochanie, pamiętaj, że ja i James bardzo cię kochamy, proszę, nigdy w to nie wątp. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował pomocy, a mnie nie będzie, bym mogła Ci jej udzielić, zwróć się do któregoś z Huncwotów – na pewno wiesz, kim oni są. A jeśli nie, to zapytaj profesor McGonagall – ona będzie ich pamiętać jak nikt inny.__

 _ _Twoja zawsze kochająca mama,__

 _ _Lily Potter__

 _ _PS Życzę Ci szczęśliwych urodzin – żeby wszystko, o czym marzysz się spełniło.__

 _ _Lily Potter__

Harry właściwie nie był pewien, kiedy dokładnie zaczął płakać. Możliwe, że było to mniej-więcej w momencie, gdzie mama zapewniała go, jak bardzo go kocha. Wiedział natomiast, że gdy skończył czytać list płakał już otwarcie i bez skrępowania. Jakoś nie interesowało go, że miał piętnaście lat i niejeden raz stawił czoła śmierci. W tamtym momencie czuł się nieskończenie mały i samotny, a łzy były jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Opuścił Kwaterę Główną po raz kolejny, ignorując przy tym wszystko i wszystkich. Potrzebował powietrza, musiał to wszystko przemyśleć, poukładać sobie w głowie i... cholera, potrzebował ognistej whisky! Aktualnie Grimmauld Place było pogrążone w ogromnej awanturze i zamieszaniu, więc raczył wątpić, by ktoś przejął się jego zniknięciem, lecz jednocześnie nie mógł przecież jak gdyby nigdy nic wejść do Dziurawego Kotła i poprosić o coś naprawdę mocnego. Nie mógł, bo przecież nie marzył mu się ekspresowy powrót do Azkabanu.

Okolice Kwatery Głównej były za to wyjątkowo puste i mógł się nimi spokojnie przechadzać, bez obawy, że ktoś go zobaczy. Nagle z całej siły kopnął w śmietnik, który mijał, wywołując tym sporo hałasu i dotkliwy ból w nodze. W żadnym stopniu nie uspokoiło to jego skołatanych nerwów i czuł, że jeszcze moment, a eksploduje od nadmiaru uczuć.

Przed oczami wciąż miał obraz tego... tego czegoś, co z łatwością odpowiadało na wszystkie pytania o Jamesie, będąc pod wpływem veritaserum. Syriusz nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że mężczyzna ten mógłby być jego _zmarłym_ , najlepszym przyjacielem! Szlag by to trafił! Sam zamykał oczy Pottera, sam upewniał się, że po biciu jego serca zostało jedynie wspomnienie! A teraz to c _oś_ zjawiło się w Dolinie Godryka i, na brodę Merlina, miało wszystkie wspomnienia jego przyjaciela, wyglądało dokładnie jak on i przez ten cały czas, kiedy veritaserum nie działało, wpatrywał się w niego, Syriusza tym zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, jakby prosił go o pomoc. A sam Black potrafił jedynie wstać z krzesła i z całej siły trzasnąć za sobą drzwiami.

Od tamtego momentu musiało minąć już dobre dwadzieścia minut, lecz wciąż nie potrafił się uspokoić i trząsł się cały; sam już nie wiedział, czy ze złości, czy może przez deszcz, który przemoczył go do suchej nitki. Przez moment żałował, że Lunatyk nie poszedł razem z nim – był pewny, że jego inteligentny przyjaciel umiałby wyjaśnić jakoś całą tę sprawę – lecz po zastanowieniu się: nawet dobrze się stało. W tym stanie był niczym tykająca bomba zegarowa i niewiele było potrzeba, by wyładował swoją złość na kimkolwiek.

W końcu, zmęczony bezcelowych kręceniem się w kółko po okolicach Grimmauld Place, przysiadł na zimnym, kompletnie mokrym krawężniku i ze znużeniem przejechał dłonią po swoich długich, czarnych włosach. Nagle poczuł się niesamowicie wyczerpany i jedyne o czym marzył, to ciepłe łóżko, nawet to znajdujące się w jego starym domu rodzinnym, którego tak nienawidził. A jednak coś nie pozwalało mu tam wrócić; nie czuł się gotowy, by wysłuchać tego, co sądzi na ten temat Dumbledore. No i nie spieszyło mu się, by znieść wykład dyrektora, Molly i Remusa. Sam aż zbyt dobrze wiedział, że szlajanie się po ulicy jest wyjątkowo idiotycznym pomysłem, gdy jest się zbiegłym więźniem z wyrokiem pocałunku dementora na karku. Lecz, kiedy opuszczał Kwaterę Główną, ta myśl była ostatnią, jaką by się przejmował. Czuł, że kolejna sekunda spędzona z klonem Jamesa – jak go nazywał w myślach – w jednym pomieszczeniu zaowocuje w coś bardzo, bardzo niedobrego z jego strony.

Gdzieś w oddali głośno uderzył piorun i Syriusz uniósł nieco twarz, próbując ignorować natrętne krople deszczu. Sam prosił się o zapalenie płuc; właśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Drżał niekontrolowanie na całym ciele, lecz już nie z nerwów a, najzwyczajniej w świecie, z zimna. Było mu po ludzku zimno. Molly pewnie go zamorduje, kiedy wróci do domu z jakimś choróbskiem, a o wyjściu z łóżka przez następny tydzień będzie mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Powrót do Kwatery nie objawiał się wcale w różowych barwach, lecz co innego miał zrobić? Wyruszyć do Little Whinging, by odwiedzić Harry'ego? Dumbledore dopiero dałby mu do wiwatu.

Owszem, zazwyczaj nie przestrzegał zasad, lecz dyrektor, cóż, bardzo dosadnie uświadomił mu, że aktualnie muszą ograniczyć kontakt z chłopakiem do minimum. Niezbyt rozumiał, dlaczego i nie podobał mu się ten fakt, lecz chyba miał już dość kłótni, więc zostawił całą sprawę w spokoju. Prędzej czy później Harry i tak zawita do Kwatery i wtedy wszystko mu wytłumaczą, a chłopiec zrozumie, w końcu on najlepiej powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

* * *

James kompletnie nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał. Obudził się w obcym domu, przywiązany do krzesła, otoczony obcymi ludźmi. Jedynie kilka twarzy udało mu się rozpoznać, a i te zmieniły się nie do poznania. Zwłaszcza Syriusz. Mężczyzna nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który patrzył na niego ze złością i jakby... obrzydzeniem?

Nic z tego nie rozumiał, jednak po chwili, niezbyt delikatnie, zostało mu podane veritaserum i uczucie otępienia uniemożliwiło mu dogłębne zanalizowanie czegokolwiek. Zresztą nigdy nie był dobry w logicznym i spokojnym myśleniu. To zadanie zazwyczaj zostawiał Remusowi albo Lily, on sam, podobnie jak Syriusz, wolał działać. Jego żywiołem była walka i chociaż niejeden raz ryzykował życie, to lubił to uczucie niebezpieczeństwa, dreszczyk emocji. O ile nic nie groziło przy tym jego najbliższym.

Ta myśl przypomniała mu o synu i żonie, lecz przez eliksir nie mógł nawet o nich zapytać. A gdyby to od niego zależało, wykrzykiwałby teraz rozpaczliwie imiona Lily i Harry'ego. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Dlaczego Dumbledore traktuje go jak jakiegoś Śmierciożercę?! Dlaczego Syriusz patrzy na niego w taki sposób?! Dlaczego Remus unika jego spojrzenia?!

Trwało to naprawdę długo, lecz Potter odpowiadał płynnie na wszystkie pytania zebranych w pomieszczeniu ludzi i zdawało się, że zaliczył ich _test_ , bo zostało mu podane antidotum. Mimo to w hałasie, jaki zapanował, dowiedzenie się, co z Lily i Harrym było praktycznie niemożliwe. Podskoczył lekko, kiedy przez szum podniesionych głosów przebiło się trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Z jakiegoś powodu Syriusz opuścił pomieszczenie, ale żaden z zebranych zdawał się tym nie przejmować. James miał już tego dosyć i choć gardło piekło go niemiłosiernie, zmusił się, by podnieść głos i zawołać:

— Czy ktoś mógłby mnie łaskawie oświecić: co się dzieje?!

Momentalnie większość rozmów ustała, choć do ciszy wciąż sporo brakowało. Spojrzenia ponad połowy osób skierowały się na niego. Czuł, że złość przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Ile było można, do diabła?! Przywiązali go do krzesła i traktowali jak Śmierciożercę, a potem całkowicie ignorowali. A przecież musiał się dowiedzieć, co z jego rodziną!

— James? — zapytał niepewnie Remus, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — To naprawdę ty?

— A kto inny?! — zawołał ze złością. — Czy wyście do reszty powariowali?! Po co to wszystko?! — Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, próbując uwolnić się z magicznym więzów. — I co z moją rodziną?! Gdzie jest Lily i Harry?! Widziałem jej grób, ale to przecież niemożliwe! Mój grób też tam stał, a jestem tutaj! Powiedzcie mi wreszcie, co się dzieje! O co chodzi z tym całym przesłuchaniem?! Przecież nic nie zrobiłem, a traktujecie mnie jak mordercę!

— Nic nie zrobiłeś, James — odezwał się znów Remus, tym razem tonem jedynie nieco głośniejszym od szeptu. — Po prostu powinieneś być martwy.

W końcu w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, która aż raniła uszy. James czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu i drgnął niespokojnie.

— Martwy? Co masz na myśli? Jestem bardzo żywy — zaoponował słabo i nagle przypomniał sobie swoje przebudzenie w trumnie; wzdrygnął się lekko.

Dumbledore, który od podania mu antidotum był bardzo milczący, w końcu wstał ze swojego miejsca i zabrał głos, patrząc przy tym prosto w oczy zdezorientowanego mężczyzny.

— Jeśli faktycznie jesteś Jamesem Potterem, to, moi drodzy, jesteśmy świadkami prawdziwego cudu. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć w inny sposób.

— Dyrektorze — wtrącił się zniesmaczony całą sytuacją Severus Snape — chyba nie sądzi pan, że to faktycznie jest Potter? — zapytał z wyraźną kpiną. — Ten człowiek, na całe szczęście, jest martwy od prawie czternastu lat. To musi być jakaś sztuczka.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i nieco spochmurniał.

— Mnie również ciężko w to uwierzyć i właśnie dlatego poproszę o rozmowę moich kilku zaufanych przyjaciół. Severusie, mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? Wierzę, że eliksir potwierdzający tożsamość nie będzie dla ciebie wyzwaniem. Nie mylę się, prawda?

— Prawda — przyznał niechętnie mężczyzna i spojrzał na Jamesa z nienawiścią w oczach.

— Remusie, poprosiłbym o to Syriusza, ale zdaje się, że ten postanowił nas opuścić. Byłbyś łaskaw dotrzymać towarzystwa naszemu... gościowi przez najbliższy czas? Sądzę, że najwyżej za trzy dni eliksir będzie gotowy. Severusie?

Snape tym razem jedynie krótko skinął głową.

— Remusie? Ktoś będzie musiał go pilnować, póki nie upewnimy się, że jest niegroźny.

— To nie będzie problem, dyrektorze, ale Syriusz...

— Wierzę, że Syriusz potrafi się sobą zająć, choć nie pochwalam faktu, że najwyraźniej opuścił Kwaterę. W każdym razie, moi drodzy, następne zebranie wstępnie ustalmy na...

— Chwila! — zagrzmiał James. — Czegoś mi nie powiedzieliście! Gdzie jest Lily?! I co z moim synem?!

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i Potter poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

— Bardzo mi przykro, James. Lily nie żyje.

* * *

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło go do wyjścia z domu w taką ulewę, jednak przemierzając zadbane ulice Little Whinging przeklinał w myślach sam siebie. Jeśli teraz się rozchoruje, to prawdopodobnie będzie leżał w łóżku aż do końca wakacji – na zabranie go do lekarza przez wujostwo nawet nie miał co liczyć. Musiałby być umierający, żeby ciotka postanowiła pokazać się z nim gdzieś publicznie. Chłopak prychnął pod nosem z pogardą na tą myśl. Wdzięczność, jaką czuł do ciotki za życzenia urodzinowe minęła niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Spełniła ona jedynie życzenie zmarłej siostry i z pewnością nie zrobiła tego z troski o swojego siostrzeńca, a jedynie w celu uspokojenia swojego sumienia.

Za to nad listem, który przekazała mu ciotka, myślał niemal całą noc, przez co praktycznie nie zmrużył oka. Raz po raz musiał sobie przypominać pojedyncze fragmentu tekstu, a robił to tak wiele razy, że teraz niemal znał go na pamięć. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że jego mama była tak zapobiegawczą kobietą. List podniósł go na duchu, choć w żadnym wypadku nie umniejszał żalu, jaki czuł do przyjaciół i Syriusza. Po prostu nie potrafił myśleć o tej trójce bez ogromnej goryczy. Zostawili go samego, kiedy potrzebował ich bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Odcięli go od wszelkich informacji, zupełnie jakby nic nie znaczył w tej wojnie. A to przecież on musiał znosić te szepty za plecami, te wszystkie oskarżenia, które często były raniące, kpiny z jego osoby! To on musiał stawić czoła Voldemortowi! To on musiał patrzeć jak mordują Diggory'ego, on musiał brać udział w tym przeklętym Turnieju, choć od początku tego nie chciał! To jego przywiązano do nagrobka, to on został zmuszony do pojedynku na śmierć i życie! A teraz traktowali go, jakby nie miał żadnego prawa do informacji! A kto musiał co wieczór wracać do tego popapranego umysłu Riddle'a?! Oczywiście, że on!

Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i postanowił zawrócić w stronę domu. Naprawdę niepotrzebne mu teraz było zapalenie płuc. Chociaż byłby w tym jakiś czarny humor, gdyby nie zabił go Voldemort a zwykła choroba. Uśmiechnął się ponuro na tę myśl, jednak nie trwało to długo i kiedy wiatr znów mocniej zawiał, skrzywił się. Ostatnio pogoda w całym kraju całkowicie powariowała i jeśli te ulewne deszcze nie ustaną, to wkrótce doczekają się prawdziwej powodzi.

* * *

Syriusz wszedł do domu cały przemoczony i na palcach dotarł do schodów – sam nie wiedział, czy nie chce obudzić portretu matki, czy może ściągnąć na siebie gniewu Molly i Lunatyka, choć wykładu od ostatniej dwójki zapewne i tak nie uniknie. Szumiało mu nieco w głowie i piekło w gardle, ale poza tym czuł się w porządku, więc i tak nie wyszedł najgorzej na tej kilkugodzinnej przechadzce w deszczu. Wszedł na piętro, jednak schody skrzypiały niesamowicie przy każdym jego kroku i był niemal pewien, że Remus zaraz zmyje mu głowę, jakby znów miał szesnaście lat i wrócił pijany z Hogsmeade.

— Gdzie ty się włóczyłeś?!

Z ledwością powstrzymał jęk rozpaczy. Molly. Z deszczu pod rynnę! Z dwojga złego już wolał Remusa; przynajmniej miał doświadczenie z uspokajaniem go.

— Molly, proszę...

— Żadne proszę! Spójrz na siebie! Jak ty wyglądasz? Natychmiast idź pod prysznic i zmień te mokre ciuchy. Czekam na dole z rosołem. I ani słowa sprzeciwu! Pół-żywy na nic nam się nie przydasz! I nie myśl sobie, że nikt nie zauważył twojego wyjścia! Wiesz, jakie to nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony? Mogli cię złapać! Harry będzie potrzebował cię z duszą na miejscu! Jako żywy trup na nic mu się nie przydasz!

— Wiem, Molly, przepraszam — powiedział skruszonym tonem, mając nadzieję, że udobrucha tym nieco kobietę.

Jej spojrzenie trochę złagodniało i zerknęła na niego z czymś na kształt matczynej troski.

— Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne — powiedziała już zupełnie innym tonem — ale musisz dać sobie radę. A nuż to naprawdę jest James?

— James nie żyje — stwierdził chłodno — a ten człowiek, który się pod niego podszywa, słono za to zapłaci.

— Syriuszu...

— Wybacz, Molly, ale naprawdę chciałbym zmienić te przemoczone ciuchy.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do swojego pokoju, nim kobieta zdążyła coś jeszcze dodać. Na moment oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Był pewny, że najbliższy czas okaże się sprawdzeniem jego cierpliwości i samokontroli.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Dni zdawały się być nijakie i ponure. Różniły się od siebie tylko liczbą skreśleń w kalendarzu. Była to jedyna rzecz, która choć trochę podnosiła Harry'ego na duchu. Już niecały miesiąc dzielił go od powrotu do Hogwartu. Po tym, jak z nudów zaczął przeglądać Proroka Codziennego i natknął się na kilka nieprzyjemnych wzmianek o sobie, wiedział już, że może to nie być najłatwiejszy czas w jego życiu, lecz Hogwart – nawet pełen wrogich spojrzeń i szeptów – zawsze będzie dla niego bardziej przyjazny i znajomy niż dom Dursleyów.

Od czasu jego urodzin zachowanie ciotki nie uległo już jakimkolwiek zmianom. Wciąż patrzyła na niego nieprzychylnie, kiedy schodził do kuchni i wciąż uparcie milczała, dopóki nie opuścił pomieszczenia. Jego wuj z kolei to kompletnie inna sprawa. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna dostał awans w pracy i przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie musiał robić wywód na temat przyzwoitych ludzi, których umiejętności prowadzą prosto do sukcesu – dziwnym trafem temat ten zawsze był poruszany, gdy Harry był w pobliżu.

Westchnął na myśl swoich krewnych i z roztargnieniem potarł bliznę, która przypomniała o swoim istnieniu słabym bólem. Miał już powyżej uszu tych wakacji i z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał pierwszego września. Powoli zaczynał się godzić z faktem, że z przyjaciółmi spotka się dopiero w szkole. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie trzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go zawiedli. Wiedział, że ma problemy z temperamentem – niejeden raz to udowodnił, choćby na lekcjach eliksirów – więc podejrzewał, że nie będzie to najbardziej udane spotkanie.

Szczerze mówiąc, powoli zaczął tracić ochotę na zobaczenie się z Ronem, Hermioną czy Syriuszem. Podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z tymi ciągłymi huśtawkami nastrojów, które sprawiały, że co jakiś czas zalewały go fale kompletnie niespodziewanych emocji. Zdarzało mu się budzić w środku nocy, niemal zgrzytając zębami z wściekłości. Czuł wtedy, że tylko resztki samokontroli – którą, wbrew powszechnej, opinii posiadał — powstrzymywały jego magię od rozbicia wszystkich delikatnych przedmiotów w pobliżu. Innym razem z kolei ogarniało go irracjonalne poczucie satysfakcji – tak silne, że wręcz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu (nawet jeśli pisał akurat esej na lekcję eliksirów, co było dodatkowo dziwne).

No i zdarzały się dni takie jak ten, kiedy wszystko wokół zdawało się być stłumione i odległe. Nie miał wtedy na nic ochoty i dosłownie zmuszał się, by wstać z łóżka. Czasami przez fale otępienia przebijały się iskry irytacji spowodowane komentarzami Dudleya czy spojrzeniami wuja Vernona, lecz poza tym, raczej było mu wszystko jedno. Myśl o obojętności przyjaciół i ojca chrzestnego nie robiła mu żadnej różnicy. Z niechęcią myślał nawet o powrocie do Hogwartu, którego przecież nie mógł się doczekać!

Stany otępienia – bo tak właśnie w myślach nazywał je Harry – zdarzały się najczęściej i właściwie były ulgą po tym, jak rozsadzały go złość bądź euforia. Zazwyczaj kładł się wtedy na łóżku, nawet jeśli był to środek dnia, i, wsłuchując się w dźwięk kropli deszczu, poddawał się smętnym rozmyślaniom. Te prędzej czy później prowadziły do snu, który albo kończył się kolejną falą nieuzasadnionych uczuć, albo pobudką z imieniem Cedrika na ustach i sercem walącym w piersi tak mocno, że prawie mógł usłyszeć jego bicie.

Po powrocie ze swojego spaceru całkiem stracił energię do czegokolwiek. Nie zdjąwszy nawet przemoczonych ubrań, padł na łóżko jak długi i kolejne godziny właściwie upłynęły mu na niczym. Mgliście zastanawiał się nad odrobieniem reszty prac domowych – wuj i ciotka, poza rzucaniem kąśliwych uwag i nieprzychylnych spojrzeń – kompletnie ignorowali jego istnienie i nie zbliżali się do jego pokoju, więc mógłby to spokojnie zrobić bez obawy, że zostanie nakryty. Podniesienie się z łóżka okazało się jednak zbyt dużym wysiłkiem i kiedy ostatecznie zdecydował się go podjąć, za oknem było już całkiem ciemno, a jego przemoczone ciuchy prawie zdążyły wyschnąć (choć mokre plamy na pościeli były już kompletnie inną sprawą).

Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku biurka i przeciągnął się, czując, że całe jego ciało zdrętwiało od tak długiego bezruchu. Rozejrzał się do pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zrobienia. Nie do końca przekonywała go wizja odrobienia prac domowych, których zresztą i tak był bliski skończenia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował, że nie podziela miłości Hermiony do książek. Czego jak czego, ale ich było pełno w starym pokoju na rzeczy Dudleya. Rzucił okiem na półki, lecz kilka pierwszych tytułów sugerujących ckliwe romanse skutecznie zniechęciło go do dalszego szukania lektury. Parsknął na myśl, że pewnie większość książek należy do ciotki Petunii. Jakoś nie mógł jej sobie wyobrazić, czytającej miłosne historie.

Ostatecznie jego spojrzenie padło na Hedwigę, która obserwowała go czujnie. Ostatnio pogoda nie sprzyjała polowaniu, więc siedziała ona w klatce, która mimo wszystko była otwarta, gdyby sowa jednak nabrała nagłej ochoty na wycieczkę. Harry podejrzewał, że ponura aura odbija się i na zwierzęciu, które już nie podlatywało, by usiąść mu na kolanach czy pieszczotliwie dziobnąć go po uchu, jak to miało w zwyczaju.

Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, chcąc pogłaskać jej białe, miękkie pióra. Wtedy się to stało. Przeraźliwy, głośny dźwięk, o który Harry w życiu by jej posądził, dzikie machnięcie piór i nagle dziób zacisnął się mocno na jego palcu.

Kompletnie zszokowany odskoczył do tyłu i przyciągnął obolałą dłoń do piersi. To jednak nie uspokoiło Hedwigii, która nagle wyleciała z klatki i – wciąż wydając z siebie przerażone odgłosy – zaczęła krążyć po pokoju jak oszalała w poszukiwaniu wyjścia.

— Chłopcze! Ucisz tego piekielnego ptaka! — zagrzmiał głos wuja Vernona z sąsiedniego pokoju. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna szykował się, by pójść spać. Harry'emu pozostawało się cieszyć, że nie przerwał snu mężczyzny.

Chwilę trwało, nim otrząsnął się z szoku. Zdezorientowany i urażony podszedł do okna, by otworzyć je na oścież. Hedwiga natychmiast skorzystała z okazji i wyleciała bez chwili wahania. Harry patrzył za nią z narastającą złością i nagle trzasnął oknem z całą siłą, tak, że aż huknęło. Spodziewał się usłyszeć na korytarzu kroki niezadowolonego wuja, lecz pomyślał buntowniczo, że chętnie stawiłby mu teraz czoła.

Przez krótki moment zastawiał się, czy to znów jeden z tych niekontrolowanych napływów emocji, lecz myśl ta szybko została zastąpiona innymi i poszła w niepamięć.

— Świetnie! — warknął, padając znów na łóżko. — Durny ptak!

Uniósł zranioną rękę do oczu i zobaczył stróżkę krwi, która zdążyła już poplamić mu koszulkę. Bolało jak diabli, choć w porównaniu z wieloma innymi urazami, jakich doznał w swoim życiu, nie była to żadna wielka rana.

— Po prostu świetnie — powtórzył, lecz jednocześnie poczuł, że nagle cała złość go opuszcza i na jej miejsce zwinnie wślizguje się obojętność, co czyniło jego wypowiedź pozbawioną energii i zrezygnowaną.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał uważnie, lecz zdawało się, że wuj Vernon ma całkiem dobry humor i uznał, że jeden trzask jest znośną ceną w zamian za uciszenie „tego piekielnego ptaka". Harry odetchnął z ulgą i pozwolił swojemu ciału na rozluźnienie, czując, jak ogarnia go senność.

* * *

Kuchnia powoli opustoszała, lecz James nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, czując narastające mdłości. W głowie mu szumiało i jak echo obijało się po niej jedno zdanie.

Lily nie żyje.

Lily nie żyje.

Lily nie żyje.

Lily nie żyje.

Nie zauważył, że ktoś machnięciem różdżki usunął liny, które przytwierdzały go do krzesła, lecz jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała w kierunku obrączki. Lodowato zimna. Czemu wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi? Czarodziejskie pierścionki zawsze rozgrzewały się, kiedy druga połówka była w niebezpieczeństwie, a kiedy robiła się tak zimna, mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno...

Nie, to niemożliwe! Nie Lily! Nie jego cudowna, piękna Lily! Matka jego syna, powód, dla którego nigdy nie stracił wiary w słuszność walki, kobieta, która zmieniła go na lepsze. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Ona nie mogła być martwa! Jej imię po prostu nie mogło być użyte w jednym zdaniu z tym strasznym słowem!

Gdzieś w kącie jego umysłu czaił się zdrowy rozsądek, który był w stanie dodać dwa do dwóch. Voldemort, jego syczący, okrutny głos, Lily biegnąca z Harrym na górę, jej nagrobek na cmentarzu. W tym wszystkim nie pasowała tylko jedna rzecz. On sam. Jeśli Lily umarła, to dlaczego on był żywy? Stanął mu tamtej nocy na drodze, pamiętał zielone światło i strach, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie czuł. Ostre uderzenie w pierś, irracjonalna myśl tuż przed nim, że już nigdy nie pójdzie z Syriuszem na mecz quidditcha. Mecz quidditcha, do diabła! To była jego ostatnia myśl! Miał ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie, ale za bardzo bał się, że śmiech zamieni się w szloch. Nie chciał płakać przed tymi ludźmi. Przed tym nowym, zimnym Dumbledore'em, który przystanął w progu drzwi i wpatrywał się w niego z zamyśleniem. Przed rudowłosym małżeństwem, które wymieniało między sobą spojrzenia i szeptało o czymś gorliwie, co jakiś czas spoglądając w jego stronę. Przed Remusem, który niby wciąż był tą samą osobą, ale który wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, w którym nawet oczy się zmieniły.

Mgliście zarejestrował, że rudowłosa kobieta podeszła do Lupina i powiedziała coś przyciszonym głosem, po czym wszyscy oprócz Lunatyka opuścili kuchnię. Jego stary przyjaciel stanął tuż obok niego i, patrząc na wiekową, połataną szatę, James był w stanie uwierzyć, że to naprawdę jego Remus. A potem rzucił okiem na jego twarz i poczuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Skąd te zmarszczki? Kiedy w jego włosach zaczęły pojawiać się siwe pasma? Kim, do diabła, był ten człowiek?! Ci wszyscy ludzie?! Czyżby to było piekło? Czym tak bardzo zawinił światu, że ten postanowił zesłać go do tej karykaturalnej rzeczywistości?! I dlaczego odebrał mu Lily?! To musiał być zły sen! Uszczypnie się i obudzi w Dolinie Godryka, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół ciepłego ciała żony, a z pokoju obok usłyszy płacz, który tym razem przyjmie z radością!

Poczuł, że czyjeś ręce pomagają mu podnieść się na nogi. Spojrzał na Lupina z dezorientacją, ale nie protestował. Chciał coś powiedzieć, przerwać ciszę, zadać któreś z pytań, jednak język odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, a gardło zdawało się niezdolne do wypuszczenia z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

— Molly przygotuje ci pokój. Będziesz mógł się wykąpać i znajdziemy ci jakieś ciuchy.

Mężczyzna spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszło to tak blado i nieudolnie, jakby próbował uśmiechnąć się do kogoś skazanego na pocałunek dementora. James nie opierał się, kiedy poprowadził go w kierunku schodów; czuł, że nie ma to sensu. Nic już nie miało sensu, jeśli Lily naprawdę nie żyła.

* * *

Jeszcze w Hogwarcie Syriusz był prawdziwym utrapieniem Remusa, kiedy przychodziło do prób budzenia go. Zazwyczaj to właśnie Black był powodem, dla którego spóźniali się na lekcje. Poranki były dla niego najgorszą częścią całego dnia. Kojarzyły mu się z dzieciństwem, kiedy budził go głos piskliwy głos Stworka, oznajmiający, że nadeszła pora śniadania. Poranki zawsze były początkiem kolejnego okropnego dnia i, choć w Hogwarcie wszystko się zmieniło, Syriusz nie mógł się pozbyć swojej awersji do nich.

Sam sen stanowił dla niego w dużej mierze ucieczkę. W snach nigdy nie widział zimnych spojrzeń matki, nie czuł zaklęć ojca, nie musiał patrzeć na pustą twarz Regulusa, który z wiekiem przejął mimikę ich rodzicielki. Sprawiało to, że tym nie chętniej wracał rano do rzeczywistości.

Przed Azkabanem Syriusz nigdy nie miał problemów ze snem. Zdarzały mu się koszmary, ale były to raczej zwykłe dziecięce lęki, normalne u wszystkich ludzi. Nie śnił o swoim dzieciństwie, nie śnił o błędach, które popełnił, nie śnił o okropieństwach wojny. Wiedział, że Remus i Lily mają z tym problemy, ale jego nigdy to nie dotyczyło. Sen zawsze był dla niego bezpieczną przystanią. Kładł się do łóżka i niemal natychmiast odpływał, by obudzić się rano świeżym i wypoczętym, bez wspomnień o czym śnił.

Wszystko zmieniło się po Azkabanie. Sen przestał być _bezpieczny_. Za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy na zbyt długo, był pewien, że kiedy je otworzy, znów znajdzie się w swojej ciemnej, zimnej celi. Starał się więc trzymać wszystkich możliwie męczących zadań, by nie musieć leżeć w ciemnej sypialni aż do pojawienia się pierwszych promieni słonecznych w oczekiwaniu na sen, który nie miał nadejść. Zazwyczaj nie robiło to większej różnicy i tak nie udawało mu się zmrużyć oka, lecz były i dni, kiedy jego ciało, wycieńczone bezsennymi nocami, poddawało się Morfeuszowi.

Syriusz sam nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – bezsenność czy koszmary. Od swojej ucieczki nie przespał spokojnie ani jednej nocy. Każdy sen był teraz przesycony cieniami wspomnień; w jego koszmarach rozegrał się do tej pory niemal każdy możliwy scenariusz. Śnił już o ciemnej celi, do której tak bał się wrócić; w jej mroku coś się kryło, poruszało, szurając cicho o ściany i podłogę, powoli podpełzało w jego stronę i cofało się w ostatniej chwili, nim zdążył dostrzec, z czym ma do czynienia. Ciemność, tak charakterystyczna dla Azkabanu, uniemożliwiała mu wyraźne dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek.

Śnił też o Regulusie, lecz nie takim, jakim go zapamiętał. Nigdy nie zobaczył ciała brata – bo ostatecznie też nigdy go nie odnaleziono – lecz po jego śmierci spędził wiele godzin na wyobrażaniu sobie, jaki los go spotkał. Raz więc jego brat pojawił się przemoczony do suchej nitki, z napuchniętą, siną twarzą i przekrwionymi oczami, które wyglądały, jakby miały zaraz wypaść. Innym razem zaś Syriusz patrzył, jak chłopak czołga się w jego stronę, trzymając się za ranę w brzuchu tak dużą, że nie tylko tryskała z niej krew, ale przez którą tylko cudem nie wypadały jego organy wewnętrzne. A ostatnio Regulus po prostu leżał przed nim – blady i nieruchomy, z oczami utkwionymi w jednym punkcie i z robakami wychodzącymi ze wszystkich otworów w jego ciele.

Kilka razy pojawił się też James – raz czy dwa z towarzyszącą mu Lily. Z tych snów zawsze budził się z krzykiem.

Ze wszystkich koszmarów przeważał jednak ten, w którym Syriusz był sam. Za każdym razem ten sam utarty schemat. Śnił już o tym tyle razy, że bez trudu byłby w stanie to opisać. Stoi w całkowitej ciemności. Gdzieś w tle słychać szum fal obijających się wściekle o brzeg i udręczone krzyki szaleńców. Czuje, że coś ociera się o niego i za każdym razem ogarnia go chłód i rozpacz – tak wielkie, że niemal się budzi. On sam również ma ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Kiedy się budzi, zachowuje milczenie, choć ma wrażenie, że krew w jego żyłach zamieniła się w lód. Zajmuje to dłuższą chwilę, nim uświadomi sobie, gdzie jest. A może raczej gdzie _nie_ jest.

Syriusz nie sądził, by był w stanie zmusić się do rozmowy o tych snach z kimkolwiek, nawet Remusem, który miałby największą szansę zrozumieć. Zamiast szukać pocieszenia, zdecydował się więc radzić sobie samemu – tak jak to robił, kiedy był dzieckiem. Każdej nocy po koszmarze scenariusz wygląda tak samo: kiedy tylko jego serce się uspokaja i jest pewien, że nie dostanie kolejnego ataku paniki, wstaje z łóżka. Przegania z głowy wszelkie myśli na temat snu i starannie udaje, że nic się nie wydarzyło, starając się nie rozpamiętywać snów, które jednocześnie bywają wspomnieniami.

Tak jak powiedział Molly, zmienił przemoczone ciuchy i wrócił na dół, choć jego ponury nastrój pozostał bez zmian. Kobieta oczywiście nie odpuściła mu dwóch dokładek rosołu i kolejnego wykładu, choć tym razem odbył się on już tylko dla zasady. Z głosu kobiety zniknęła bowiem złość, a zostało jedynie zmęczenie i nuta współczucia, która budziła w nim irytację. Nie potrzebował tej przeklętej litości!

Skończył jeść najszybciej jak potrafił, nie przejmując się przy tym zachowaniem kultury obowiązującej przy stole. Dobrze pamiętał, jak James miał w zwyczaju wyśmiewać jego zawsze nienaganne maniery wpojone przez rodziców, których nienawidził, a których nie potrafił się wyzbyć. Cóż, zdawało się, że ten problem ma z głowy.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju, lecz jedno spojrzenie na łóżko wystarczyło, by dotarło do niego, iż tej nocy nic nie wyjdzie ze snu. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i skrzywił się, czując ich szorstkość. Kolejna rzecz, którą odebrał mu Azkaban – wygląd, z którego zawsze był próżnie dumny. Teraz nie był nawet w stanie zmusić się, by spojrzeć w lustro.

Opadł na stojący w kącie fotel, całkowicie wyczerpany. Wbrew swoim przypuszczeniom poczuł, że nagle z całą mocą uderza w niego zmęczenie i kilka minut później spał już głębokim snem.

Obudził się dopiero kilka godzin później, kiedy na dworze robiło się już ciemno. A właściwie obudził go dźwięk stukania o szybę. Dźwięk, którego źródłem niewątpliwie był dziób sowy.


	6. Rozdział 5

_Miałam duże wątpliwości, czy uda mi się napisać ten rozdział na dziś, ale oto jest. Nie sprawdzałam go jeszcze pod kątem literówek, więc z góry przepraszam za nie. I oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania :)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

Otworzył okno i odsunął się zaskoczony, kiedy ujrzał znajomą, białą sowę. Wleciała ona do środka, okrążyła pomieszczenie kilka razy i w końcu wylądowała na biurku, a jej postawa nie wskazywała na to, by w najbliższym czasie miała się z niego ruszyć. Syriusz podszedł niepewnie w jej stronę, lecz jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by dostrzec, że sowa nie miała ze sobą żadnej przesyłki.

— Cześć, Hedwigo — rzucił i pogłaskał ptaka ostrożnie.

Sowa patrzyła na niego z podejrzliwością, jakby gotowa w każdej chwili, by zerwać się do lotu. Pozwoliła jednak na chwilową pieszczotę.

— Co tutaj robisz? Mugole znów dają Harry'emu w kość?

Usłyszał, że drzwi do pokoju się otwierają, co oderwało jego uwagę od zwierzęcia.

— To zaczyna się zmieniać w niezdrowy nawyk, Lunatyku — mruknął na widok swojego przyjaciela.

— Gdybym zapukał, pewnie udałbyś, że śpisz. — Remus wzruszył ramionami i jakby gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na podłodze, rozłożył dwie szklanki i nalał do nich pokaźną ilość ognistej whisky.

Syriusz uniósł brew na ten widok, lecz posłusznie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

— Jednak wolno mi pić? Już nie uważasz, że źle to na mnie wpływa?

— Myślę, że dzisiaj obaj tego potrzebujemy.

Syriusz bez słowa chwycił za szklankę i za jednym razem wypił całą jej zawartość. Natychmiast poczuł nieprzyjemne palenie w przełyku i niemal zaczął się krztusić, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat i w tajemnicy przed nauczycielami upijał się po raz pierwszy w życiu razem z resztą Huncwotów.

— Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? — zapytał Remus po chwili ciszy, która zaczynała nieprzyjemnie ciążyć.

— Myślę, że to wszystko jest nieźle posrane — odparł, dolewając sobie alkoholu. Lunatyk miał rację, tej nocy naprawdę tego potrzebował.

Usłyszał westchnięcie mężczyzny i prawie przewrócił oczami. Mógł się domyślić, że ten nie przyszedł tu tylko w celu upicia się do nieprzytomności, co wydawało się Syriuszowi niezwykle kuszącą wizją. Zamiast tego Remus będzie próbował rozkładać całą sytuację na części pierwsze, rozważać różne nieprawdopodobne opcje, dociekać prawdy, która była oczywista, jak dwa dodać dwa. James był martwy, a ci tak po prostu nie wracają zza światów. Człowiek, którego spotkał na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka bez wątpienia był oszustem, teraz pozostawało tylko dowiedzieć się, jaki był jego cel, lecz Syriusz był gotowy pozostawić to zadanie Dumbledore'owi.

— Słyszałeś go, Łapo. Wiedział te wszystkie rzeczy, wiedział nawet o mapie!

— Pettigrew też o niej wie — zauważył ostro i, jak zawsze na wspomnienie o tym przeklętym zdrajcy, poczuł, że uderza w niego fala czystej nienawiści.

To wszystko była wina Petera! Śmierć Lily i Jamesa, tamtych niewinnych ludzi, za których śmierć on sam trafił do Azkabanu. A teraz jego syn chrzestny cierpiał z powodu tego, do czego ten wstrętny szczur doprowadził w czerwcu. Syriusz z trudem zmuszał się do czytania gazet i nawet nie chciał myśleć, co czuje Harry, kiedy widzi te wszystkie bzdury na swój temat. Chłopiec przeżył wystarczająco dużo i bez oczerniającej go prasy.

Rzucił okiem na sowę, która leniwie czyściła swoje pióra, wciąż siedząc na biurku. Zmarszczył brwi. Co takiego skłoniło Harry'ego, by wysłał do niego Hedwigę bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia? Przecież młody uwielbiał tego ptaka, był tego pewien. Będzie musiał wspomnieć o tym Ronowi bądź Hermionie, może oni będą wiedzieli coś więcej, choć nie liczył na wiele.

— Ale dlaczego Voldemort miałby go wysyłać? Jaki to ma sens? — dociekał Remus, dokładnie tak jak przewidział go Syriusz.

Tym razem nie powstrzymywał przewrócenia oczami i zrobił to tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, czując narastającą frustrację. Czy Remus nie mógł ten jeden raz wyświadczyć mu przysługi i po prostu się z nim upić bez zbędnego gadania?

— Nie wiem, może dlatego, że jest psychopatą? Może chciał skrzywdzić Harry'ego? Skąd mam wiedzieć, do diabła?!

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to może być naprawdę on? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, który brzmiał, jakby on sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa. — Dumbledore wyglądał... On wyglądał, jakby w to wierzył, Łapo.

— Pomyślałby kto, że to mi odbiło po Azkabanie! — warknął. — Słyszysz sam siebie?! Może ci to umknęło, ale James umarł! Umarł, do diabła! Wiesz, co to znaczy?! — Kontynuował, nie czekając na odpowiedź: — Że od czternastu lat gnije pod ziemią!

Remus uniósł ręce do góry w ugodowym geście.

— Wiem, Syriuszu, wiem. Po prostu...

— Po prostu co?! Myślisz, że ot tak sobie wyszedł z grobu?!

— Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiemy — dokończył tym swoim irytująco spokojnym głosem. — Wszyscy myśleli, że Voldemort nie żyje, a teraz... — Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował zebrać myśli. — Nie wiem, co tu się dzieje. To głupie, ale chyba po prostu chciałbym wierzyć, że to naprawdę on — dokończył cicho.

Syriusz oparł się o swoje łóżko i pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki, którą napełnił już po raz drugi. Zaczynał rozumieć, co miał na myśli jego przyjaciel, lecz wziąć nie mógł wyzbyć się gniewu. Nie na Remusa, lecz na tę przeklętą sytuację, która sprawiła, że wspomnienia z tamtej

halloweenowej nocy wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Poczuł, że Remus idzie w jego ślady i po chwili siedzieli ramię w ramię, wspólnie milcząc. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż moment wcześniej, kiedy krzyczał na mężczyznę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko się dzieje. Chciałby móc cofnąć czas i wrócić do czasów, kiedy oni wszyscy wciąż byli młodzi i tak słodko naiwni, nieświadomie losu, jaki ich czeka.

— Czy to Hedwiga? — zapytał jakiś czas później Remus, głosem delikatnie zmienionym z powodu alkoholu, którego coraz większa ilość krążyła w jego krwiobiegu.

Wzruszył ramionami, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że nie zna powodu obecności sowy na Grimmauld Place. Znów spojrzał na sowę, lecz ta nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca nawet o cal.

— Pojawiła się jakiś czas temu. Nie miała ze sobą żadnego listu, nie wiem, o co chodzi.

— Myślisz, że coś się stało?

Znów wzruszył ramionami, nie spuszczając oczu z ptaka.

— Raczej nie — odparł powoli. — Myślę, że byłaby bardziej niespokojna, gdyby Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie. Harry wspominał raz czy dwa, że jego krewni nie przepadają za magią. Może musiał odesłać Hedwigę.

— Tak, to może być to — zgodził się Remus.

Obaj zgodnie postanowili nie wspominać, że nie wyjaśnia to braku jakiegokolwiek listu czy notatki, w której Harry wytłumaczyłby sytuację.

* * *

James jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się taki zagubiony, nawet, kiedy jako ośmiolatek zabłądził się w lesie niedaleko domu. Pamiętał, że chodził po nim godzinami, szukając drogi powrotnej i starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak wściekli będą jego rodzice, którzy miliony razy zakazywali mu wchodzenia samemu do lasu.

Leżał na łóżku w pokoju, do którego zaprowadził go Remus. Mężczyzna dał mu jakieś ciuchy i James po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na stan swojej szaty. Nie musiał się przyglądać, by wiedzieć, że ubranie tylko cudem zakrywa jego ciało w odpowiednich miejscach. Nie miał jednak siły, by czuć wstyd. Wziął prysznic, ignorując obecność Remus, który nie odstępował go nawet na krok. Następnie przebrał się w ciuchy, które wręczył mu mężczyzna i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Był prawie pewien, że rozpoznaje to miejsce, lecz nie miał ochoty poddawać tej myśli pod głębszą analizę. Na nic nie miał ochoty. Położył się więc na łóżku, które wyglądało, jakby czasy jego świetności dawno już minęły i poddał się ponurym rozmyślaniom, ignorując zarówno Remusa, jak i łzy, które spływały mu po policzkach.

To się nie mogło dziać. Śnił i zaraz się obudzi. Tyle tylko, że powtarzał to sobie już ponad kilka godzin, a koszmar wciąż trwał. Remus zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie, mgliście zarejestrował brzęk zamka po tym, jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Leżał więc skulony na starym łóżku ciemnego pokoju i obserwował, jak za oknem powoli zaczyna robić się jasno. Próbował wyobrazić sobie swoje życie bez Lily, lecz było to zbyt bolesne i doprowadzało jedynie do problemów z oddychaniem. Sama myśl o świecie bez niej była jak uderzenie w brzuch. Miałby każdego dnia wstawać, chodzić do pracy, spotykać się z przyjaciółmi i to wszystko ze świadomością, że nikt na niego nie czeka w domu?! Miałby żyć bez kobiety, która nadawała wszystkiemu sens, która była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, powierniczką i ukochaną?!

Za oknem było już całkiem jasno, kiedy nagle jak grom uderzyła w niego pewna myśl. Dumbledore nie wspomniał ani słowem o Harrym.

* * *

Obudził się ze strasznym bólem głowy, którego źródłem była blizna na jego czole. Był pewien, że to właśnie ten ból wyrwał go ze snu, którego treści nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Był jedynie przekonany, że cokolwiek mu się śniło, nie było przyjemne. Podniósł się z łóżka i po ciemku dotarł do okna. Otworzył je w nadziei, że świeże powietrze dobrze mu zrobi, lecz po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, że ból nie zamierza ustąpić w najbliższym czasie.

Potarł czoło z irytacją, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i rozpłacze się z bólu. Nagle poczuł, jak coś ciepłego kapie mu na koszulkę. Zmarszczył brwi i wyruszył na poszukiwanie włącznika światła. Nie było to takie proste w ciemnym pokoju, zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim czasie nie kłopotał się ze sprzątaniem go.

Mało brakowało, a do listy obrażeń dodałby wybite przednie zęby. Ostatecznie jednak dotarł do włącznika i pokój zalała fala jasnego światła, które na moment do oślepiło. Dopiero, kiedy jego oczy zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do światła, przypomniał sobie, że zostawił okulary na stoliku nocnym. Założył je i w końcu mógł spojrzeć na swoją koszulkę. W międzyczasie ból głowy zaczął powoli ustępować.

Z zaskoczeniem skierował się w kierunku lustra. Przyłożył rękaw koszulki do nosa, mając nadzieję, że zatrzyma tym krwawienie, lecz na nic się to nie zdało i po chwili przesiąkł on krwią. Nie zmartwiło go to jednak. Zamiast strachu czuł w piersi gorące uczucie triumfu, które po kilku chwilach zmieniło się w obojętność. Zgasił światło i wrócił do łóżka, a kilka minut później krwawienie całkiem ustało.

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Severus Snape jest niezadowolony, byłoby dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Mężczyzna przemierzał korytarze starego zamku, starając się nie zastanawiać, czy najbliższy czas jest w stanie przynieść coś jeszcze gorszego niż do tej pory. Myślał, że człowiek podający się za Jamesa Pottera jest wystarczającą katastrofą, zwłaszcza po tym, jak w czerwcu powrócił Czarny Pan, a on został zmuszony po raz kolejny grać rolę szpiega Dumbledore'a. A teraz okazało się, że nie dość, że Czarny Pan zdawał się nie mieć pojęcia o biegającym po Dolinie Godryka Jamesie Potterze, to jeszcze jakimś cudem...

Niespodziewanie zderzył się z kimś i prawie wylądował na ziemi. Zaklął w myślach, bluźniąc na osobę, która nie potrafiła patrzeć, gdzie lezie. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą tego idiotę, Filcha. Oczywiście, a kto inny zostałby w lecie w zamku poza nim i dyrektorem? Nawet on miał swoje małe mieszkanie w Londynie, do którego wracał w czasie wakacji, wdzięczny, że może odpocząć od tej bandy rozwrzeszczanych bachorów i dyrektora z jego złotymi radami na temat wspaniałego wpływu słodyczy na nastrój człowieka.

Woźny otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Severus zbył go niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki i wyminął mężczyznę. Nie miał czasu na dyskusję z tym durnym charłakiem. Chwilę później dotarł przed biuro dyrektora. Nie miał nawet czasu, by zirytować się z powodu niepoważnego hasła do jego gabinetu. Wpadł do środka bez pukania i, nie zaczekawszy na reakcję Dumbledore'a, wyrzucił z siebie:

— On wie, dyrektorze. Wie, gdzie trzymamy przepowiednię.

Dyrektor westchnął i wskazał na krzesło przy swoim biurku. Snape usiadł na nim z niezadowoleniem. Według niego Albus nie wygląd na tak przejętego, jak powinien w obecnej sytuacji. Zacisnął wargi, lecz nie powiedział tego głośno.

— Jak się dowiedział? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby wcale nie rozmawiali o sprawie tak dużej wagi.

— Malfoy — odparł z irytacją na myśl o kolejnym idiocie, który w dodatku uważał go za swojego przyjaciela. Severus do tej pory nie wybaczył mu wątpliwego zaszczytu, jakim było zostanie ojcem chrzestnym jego dzieciaka. — Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zmartwionego.

— To nie tak, że nie rozważaliśmy takiej sytuacji, Severusie — rzekł spokojnie. — Tom prędzej czy później musiał się o tym dowiedzieć, dlatego ustaliliśmy warty.

— Tak, warty, mimo których Malfoyowi i tak udało się dostać do Departamentu Tajemnic. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co stoi teraz na przeszkodzie Czarnemu Panu, by samemu się tam zjawić?

— Nie zrobi tego, możesz mi wierzyć, Severusie. Zależy mu, by działać po cichu. Nie ryzykowałby wizyty w ministerstwie.

Severus nie był tego taki pewien, lecz postanowił nie komentować logiki Albusa. Musiał w końcu nauczyć się ufać mężczyźnie, lecz, mimo upływu lat, wciąż miał z tym problemy. Niechętnie przyznawał jednak, że ten niejednokrotnie uratował mu już tyłek. Szkoda, że nie potrafił zrobić tego samego dla Lily.


	7. Rozdział 6

Okej, zacznijmy od ogłoszeń. Po pierwsze: niektórzy pewnie widzieli post na mojej stronie facebookowej, inni nie. W każdym razie miałam małe problemy z komputerem i odzyskałam go zaledwie kilka dni temu. Uwinęłam się z napisaniem tego rozdziału najszybciej jak mogłam, jednak i tak przepraszam za tę przerwę; jeśli to będzie zależeć ode mnie, więcej się ona nie powtórzy. Po drugie: zastanawiam się nad znalezieniem bety, więc jeśli ktoś ma w tym doświadczenie lub zna kogoś, kto podjąłby się tego zadania, to nie krępujcie się pisać na priv :) Po trzecie: odnosząc się do samego rozdziału: akcja raczej rozwija się powoli, za co was przepraszam. Mam jednak zaplanowane najważniejsze wątki, z którymi nie mogę od tak wyskoczyć, więc zanim wszystko się rozkręci minie jeszcze kilka rozdziałów. Póki co będę się raczej skupiać na emocjach postaci, bo to one dużej mierze wpłynie na dalszą fabułę. Po czwarte i ostatnie (uff): dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentują to opowiadanie. Dzięki waszym komentarzą wiem, na czym powinnam się skupiać, czego unikać. Chociaż, jak już mówiłam, fabułę mam raczej zaplanowaną, to wiele rzeczy, jak to często bywa, zależy właśnie od czytelników, dlatego bardzo wam dziękuję i zachęcam do dalszego komentowania :)

 **WomenInBlue** – Po pierwsze dziękuję za miłe słowa. Wiem, że komentarz dodałaś już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero teraz mam głowę do tego, żeby na niego odpowiedzieć. Ja sama lubię Huncwotów, nie będę się tego wypierać, ale uważam, że fandom bardzo ich idealizuje, a za tym już nie przepadam. Nie wiem, jak wyjdzie mi ich dalsza kreacja, ale mam nadzieję uniknąć tych utartych schematów, które pojawiały się już wcześniej setki razy.

 **gall anonim** – Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale muszę przyznać, że ja też naprawdę się cieszę! Powrót do tego fandomu póki co napała mnie wielkim optymizmem i liczę, że tak już pozostanie. Jak widać już zawaliłam z terminami, ale obiecuję poprawę :D

 **Callora** – Bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że podobają ci się emocje u bohaterów, bo nieraz opisanie ich sprawia dużo problemu, a jednocześnie to na nich będę bazować w dalszej części opowiadania. Czytałam dużo opowiadań, w których Lily lub James wracali do życia i zazwyczaj już w drugim, trzecim rozdziale wszystko było idealnie: spotykali się z Harrym, Syriusz zostawał uniewinniony i tak dalej. W pewnym momencie taka wersja wydarzeń zaczęła mnie nużyć i jakoś moje rozmyślania na temat tego, co by było, gdyby to wszystko wyglądało mniej idealnie zamieniły się tę historię. To właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których Harry przez jakiś czas nie spotka się z Jamesem.

 **TenebrisUchiha –** Myślę, że w pewnym momencie sam(a?) znajdziesz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie na temat Hedwigii, choć raczej nie w najbliższych kilku rozdziałach. Ja póki co w tej kwestii milczę. O dziwo też zawsze wyobrażam sobie, że Syriusz i Remus byli bardzo zżyci, ale to raczej dlatego, że jestem fanką wolfstar :D W kanonie natomiast odnosiłam wrażenie, że Syriusz kochał wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ale to z Jamesem łączyła go ta "nić porozumienia".

* * *

 **Rozdział 6**

Został w pokoju Syriusza do samego rana, nawet kiedy jego przyjaciel zapadł w niespokojny sen, zmorzony zbyt dużą ilością ognistej whisky. Nie przepadał za tym pomieszczeniem – szybko zauważył, że Azkaban zrodził w Syriuszu wiele dziwactw; jednym z nich była jego chorobliwa awersja do chłodu. To lato nie było specjalnie ciepłe, ale temperatura na pewno nie wymagała ciągłego rzucania zaklęć ocieplających, w których ostatnio lubował się Black. Efektem było nieznośne ciepło w każdym pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się Syriusz, a już szczególnie w jego pokoju. Oczywiście otworzenie okna nie wchodziło w grę – Remus próbował tego raz czy dwa i za każdym razem Łapa niemal odgryzł mu głowę. Cóż, jeśli sprawiało to, że jego przyjaciel czuł się lepiej, to nie zamierzał się z tym sprzeczać, nawet jeśli tej nocy wypocił się za wszystkie czasy.

Właściwie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wrócił do swojego pokoju, który sąsiadował z pokojem Syriusza, lecz miał wrażenie, że tej nocy ulgę przyniesie mu nawet tak marne towarzystwo, jak nieprzytomny przyjaciel. Spędził więc następne godziny na przysłuchiwaniu się cichemu chrapaniu Łapy i wpatrywaniu się niewidzącym spojrzeniem w jeden punkt. Przez głowę przemykały mu setki myśli i miał wrażenie, że jeśli do rana nie oszaleje, będzie to prawdziwym cudem.

Było już dobrze po czwartej, kiedy Syriusz zaczął mruczeć jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa przez sen. Jego twarz była niespokojna – tak inna od tej, jaką miał w Hogwarcie za każdym razem, kiedy Remus próbował go dobudzić. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, że nie śni mu się nic przyjemnego. Przez moment rozważał obudzenie Syriusza lub choćby dotknięcie pocieszająco jego ramienia, w nadziei, że znajomy dotyk przyniesie mu ulgę. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Ten nowy Syriusz stronił od jego towarzystwa i unikał jego dotyku jak ognia – wątpił, by docenił jego próby pocieszenia go; był na to zbyt dumny. Ponadto nie chciał budzić mężczyzny – łatwo było dostrzec, że ten sypia o wiele mniej niż powinien i zdecydowanie zbyt częsta szuka ukojenia w alkoholu. To musiało się zmienić; Remus na własnym przykładzie mógł powiedzieć, że chwilowe zapomnienie nie uleczy żadnej rany.

Za oknem było już całkiem jasno, lecz nie mógł się zmusić, by wstać i rozpocząć dzień. Wiedział, że nieuchronnie czeka go rozmowa z... Jamesem? Na Merlina, nawet nie wiedział, czy ma prawo go tak nazywać. Z pewnością nie mógł robić tego przy Syriuszu, jeśli zależało mu, żeby zachować zęby. Ta sytuacja nie była łatwa dla żadnego z nich, lecz szczególnie uderzyła właśnie w Blacka, którego krucha psychika wciąż nie doszła do siebie po Azkabanie. Osobiście Remus szczerze wątpił, by kiedykolwiek miało się to stać, lecz tę myśl pieczołowicie zachowywał dla siebie. Nikomu nie pomoże jego pesymizm, choć on sam wolał raczej postrzegać siebie jako realistę.

W końcu do drzwi zapukała Molly i chcąc nie chcąc podniósł się na nogi. Opuścił pokój, nie patrząc w oczy Syriusza, który, zbudzony przez panią Weasley, wpatrywał się w niego oskarżycielsko, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie ma zamiar udać się jego przyjaciel. Cóż, pewnie wiedział. Wiele można było powiedzieć o Syriuszu, ale mężczyzna nie był głupi. Nigdy nie był głupi.

* * *

Następnych kilka godzin James spędził na niespokojnym spacerowaniu wokół pokoju. Nie był on znowu taki wielki, lecz bezczynne siedzenie na miejscu doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Rozpatrzył już wszelkie sposoby ucieczki, jakie był w stanie wymyślić, lecz żaden nie przyniósł skutków. Drzwi i okna były zamknięte na cztery spusty za pomocą magii, więc nie był w stanie ich otworzyć bez swojej różdżki, która została mu odebrana. Pomieszczenie było również pozbawione jakichkolwiek sekretnych przejść, a jego skrzat domowy nie reagował na wezwania.

Musiał więc zadowolić się bezcelowym krążeniem po pomieszczeniu w nadziei, że ktoś wkrótce przypomni sobie o jego istnieniu. W jego głowie natrętnie piętrzyły się setki pytań, które musiał komuś zadać. Czuł, że jeszcze moment i postrada zmysły. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co, u diabła, miało tu miejsce i musiał się dowiedzieć tego jak najszybciej! Jakim prawem traktowali go w ten sposób?! Jakim prawem odmawiali mu informacji o jego własnym synu?! Jakim prawem mówili, że jego żona, jego wspaniała Lily...

Po raz kolejny opadł z rezygnacją na ziemię, dobrze wiedząc, że nie minie pięć minut, nim wznowi swój monotonny spacer w tę i z powrotem. Miał ochotę rozbić coś z wielkim impetem – czuł wręcz, jak jego magia rozsadza go od środka z trudem kontrolował się na tyle, by nie zniszczyć całego pokoju. Bądź co bądź nie wiedział, ile czasu będzie musiał w nim spędzić. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów – w dokładnie ten sam sposób co Lily, kiedy dowiadywała się o jakieś głupocie, którą wywinął z Syriuszem. Nie wiedział jednak, w jaki sposób pomaga to jego żonie, bo on sam po momencie stracił do tego cierpliwość.

Namierzył właśnie wzrokiem jakiś wyjątkowo brzydki wazon stojący na komodzie i zbierał się, żeby do niego wstać, kiedy drzwi _wreszcie_ się otworzyły. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i z irytacją zauważył, że Remusa przeszedł wyraźny dreszcz na jego widok. Dreszcz, na Merlina! Przyjaźnili się od tylu lat, a teraz najwyraźniej Lunatyk się go bał. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie!

— Molly zrobiła ci śniadanie. Nie wiedziała, co lubisz, więc powiedziałem, że jajecznica będzie w porządku. W Hogwarcie zawsze jadłeś jajecznicę na śniadanie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam...

Cóż, przynajmniej ten irytująco spokojny głos Remusa był na swoim miejscu. Dawniej denerwowała go ta sztywna postawa Lupina, lecz teraz z wdzięcznością przyjął tę jedyną znajomą rzecz, której mógł się chwycić niczym koła ratunkowego. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak złości czy dezorientacji, jakie odczuwał. Potrzebował odpowiedzi, natychmiast.

— Koniec owijania w bawełnę — przerwał wywód Lupina ostrym głosem. — Chcę wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje!

Remus westchnął i odstawił tacę ze śniadaniem na stolik, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Jamesa z nieczytelną miną.

— Chyba nie jestem najlepszą osobą... — zaczął, lecz znów nie dane mu było skończyć.

— Mam to gdzieś! — krzyknął, pozwalając, by temperament wziął nad nim górę. — W co wy wszyscy pogrywacie?! Gdzie jest Lily i Harry?! Mów, do diabła!

Lupin jeszcze raz westchnął, przysiadł na łóżku i gestem dłoni pokazał, by James zrobił to samo. Mężczyzna rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, lecz niechętnie posłuchał. A potem Remus zaczął swoją opowieść, która swój początek miała czternaście lat wcześniej.

* * *

Harry już od jakiegoś czasu przypuszczał, że dalsza prenumerata _Proroka Codziennego_ nie ma większego sensu, lecz z jakiegoś powodu wciąż z niej nie zrezygnował. Cóż, jeśli dzisiejszy artykuł w czymś go utwierdził, to w postanowieniu, że najwyższy czas to zrobić. Przyglądał się najnowszemu reportażowi i nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. A może lepiej było czuć dumę? Ostatecznie zajął drugie miejsce, nieważne jak wątpliwym zaszczytem było umieszczenie na liście „10 OSÓB, KTÓRYM SŁAWA UDERZYŁA DO GŁOWY". Jego jedyną konkurencją był dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore.

Według gazety mężczyzna kompletnie zwariował, a teraz wciągnął w to szaleństwo swojego ulubionego ucznia, Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopiec przypuszczał, że powinien czuć wdzięczność do dziennikarza, który w artykule gorliwie go bronił, twierdząc, że to nie jego wina, iż został zmanipulowany przez dużo starszego i bardziej doświadczonego czarodzieja. Nawoływał wręcz społeczeństwo do współczucia biednemu, omamionemu chłopcu.

Zmiął gazetę i z niesmakiem rzucił ją w kąt. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu wciąż płaci za czytanie o sobie tych wszystkich bzdur, ale jakiś głos, który podejrzanie przypominał Hermionę, powtarzał, że lepiej być na bieżąco z tym, co sądzi o nim większość świata. Chyba tylko dlatego wciąż pieczołowicie czytał każdy nowy artykuł, który sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Cóż, dlatego i dlatego, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego innego zajęcia, jeśli nie liczyć rzecz jasna prac domowych. Nawet ciotka Petunia odpuściła mu w tym roku pomaganie w obowiązkach. Zdawało się, że kobieta jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć go oglądać.

Wyjrzał za okno, za którym w końcu naprawdę widać było słońce. Aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że zaledwie wczoraj Harry rozmyślał o powodzi. Dziś pogoda zdawała się przypomnieć sobie, jaka jest pora roku i przyjemne ciepła powoli zaczynało zamieniać się w upał. Przez myśl przeszło Harry'emu, że jeśli ktoś tu oszalał, to ta przeklęta pogoda, nie on.

— Chłopcze! — rozległ się donośny głos wuja Vernona. — Chłopcze!

Harry skrzywił się, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co, na Merlina, wuj robił w domu. Czy o tej godzinie nie powinien być w pracy? Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, jaki jest dzień tygodnia. A może wuj postanowił wziąć urlop? Świetnie, tylko tego mu było potrzeba. Wuja Vernona w domu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, który w dodatku zdawał się przypomnieć sobie o istnieniu swojego znienawidzonego siostrzeńca.

Z niechęcią powlókł się na dół, skąd dochodziło wołanie. Wuj siedział rozwalony na fotelu w salonie, oglądając coś w telewizji. Kiedy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, mężczyzna mimowolnie się skrzywił. Przez chwilę jedynie lustrował go niechętnym spojrzeniem, po czym wreszcie przemówił, najwyraźniej dostrzegając, że Harry nie zacznie rozmowy:

— Chcę ci tylko zakomunikować, chłopcze — zaczął swoim surowym tonem, który był mu aż nazbyt dobrze znany — że pojutrze na na obiad przyjeżdża mój dobry przyjaciel z żoną. Tym razem nie zamierzam popełnić tego samego błędu, co w przypadku Masonów, kiedy wspaniałomyślnie obdarowałem cię zaufaniem, które ty postanowiłeś zniszczyć.

Przerwał na moment, najwyraźniej chcąc się upewnić, że Harry zauważy, jak łypie na niego nieprzychylnie, po czym kontynuował.

— Nie interesuje mnie, dokąd pójdziesz. Chcę, żebyś po śniadaniu zniknął z domu i trzymał się od niego z daleka jak najdłużej, przynajmniej do kolacji — oznajmił głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, na który Harry zresztą i tak nie miał siły. — Przysięgam chłopcze, jeśli znów coś wywiniesz, tym razem twoi zwariowani przyjaciele nie będą w stanie ci pomóc. Zrozumieliśmy się?

— Tak, wuju — odparł szybko, jednocześnie czując, że zaczyna boleć go głowa.

Na Merlina, ostatnio był prawdziwym, chodzącym nieszczęściem. Chyba powinien być szczęśliwy, że nie jest w Hogwarcie, bo znając jego szczęście już byłby w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— Świetnie — powiedział mężczyzna, choć wyraz jego twarzy mówił coś całkiem innego. — W takim razie zejdź mi z oczu.

* * *

Coś dziwnego działo się na Grimmauld Place 12. Hermiona już od swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie specjalizowała się w tajemnicach, nie potrzebowała więc dużo czasu, by dostrzec, iż dorośli pieczołowicie jakieś strzegą. Zapewne było to związane z Zakonem Feniksa, więc nawet nie trudziła się zadawaniem jakichkolwiek pytań, dobrze wiedząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Ze wszystkich członków Zakonu jedynie Syriusz wykazywał chęć mówienia im czegokolwiek, a i informacje, które czasami udało im się od niego zdobyć były raczej nic nie warte. Mężczyzna oczywiście nie był na tyle lekkomyślny, by sprzeczać się z rozkazami Dumbledore'a, a już tym bardziej pani Weasley, która zdawała się dostawać ataku paniki, ilekroć któreś z nich wyraziło chęć dołączenia w przyszłości do Zakonu.

Hermiona zanotowała za to w myślach, by wypytać Freda i George'a – jeśli ktokolwiek miał szansę coś wiedzieć, to właśnie bliźniacy. Dziewczyna niekoniecznie pochwalała ich wybryki, ale musiała przyznać, że uszy dalekiego zasięgu były naprawdę imponującym wynalazkiem.

Kończyła właśnie jeść naleśniki, które usmażyła na śniadanie pani Weasley, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Syriusz. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał najlepiej. To znaczy na pewno było z nim lepiej, niż na początku wakacji – przybrał nieco na wadze, przyciął włosy i zarost, był schludnie ubrany. Nie trzeba było jednak długo na niego patrzeć, by dostrzec, że nie miał łatwej nocy. To tylko utwierdziło młodą czarownicę w przekonaniu, że coś się wydarzyło i to niekoniecznie dobrego. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie chodziło o Harry'ego.

Na myśl o swoim przyjacielu poczuła ukłucie smutku. Na początku wakacji dyrektor poprosił ją i Rona, by na jakiś czas wstrzymali się z wysyłaniem listów do Harry'ego. Podobno ktoś mógłby rzucić na sowę zaklęcie śledzące, które doprowadziłoby do miejsca zamieszkania młodego Pottera i, choć dom chroniło wiele zaklęć, lepiej było nie ryzykować. Żadnemu z nich nie przypadło to do gustu – podobnie jak Syriuszowi, który wielokrotnie głośno wypowiadał się na ten temat – jednak Hermiona niechętnie przyznawała, że bezpieczeństwo ich przyjaciela jest najważniejsze i powstrzymywała Rona, ilekroć ten chciał potajemnie wysłać mu list.

Miała nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie, kiedy w końcu pojawi się na Grimmauld Place i wszystko mu wytłumaczą. Ostatecznie nikt nie powinien zdawać sobie sprawy z ryzyka tak dobrze jak on po tym, co miało miejsce w czerwcu. Znów uderzył w nią smutek i resztkami kontroli powstrzymała się od wstania od stołu, by pobiec na górę i wysłać jeden z listów, które niejednokrotnie zaczynała pisać. Po czterech latach znała Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że spędzi cały wolny czas na rozmyślaniach o śmierci Cedrika. Zaczęło się to już w Hogwarcie – chłopak wyraźnie nie radził sobie z wydarzeniami, które doprowadziły do odrodzenia się Voldemorta. A teraz został z tym wszystkim sam i Hermiona jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się tak nie martwiła.

— Zgadnijcie, kto mnie wczoraj odwiedził — zagadnął ją i Rona Syriusz, kiedy już nałożył sobie na talerz jedzenie.

Oboje zgodnie wzruszyli ramionami i posłali mężczyźnie pytające spojrzenia.

— Hedwiga — odparł powoli i wsadził do ust kawałek jedzenia.

Spojrzała na Rona, którego twarz wyrażała kilka sprzecznych uczuć. Czasami Hermiona nie mogła się zdecydować, kogo bardziej gryzie obecna sytuacja – ją czy Rona. Wiedziała dobrze, że zerwanie kontaktu z Harrym było dla niego ciężkie, zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu kłótni, którą sprowokował w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Hermiona dobrze rozumiała, co czuje. Ona sama też miała wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób zdradzają Harry'ego.

— Och — wymknęło jej się. — I jak on się czuje? — zapytała z wahaniem.

Tym razem to Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było z nią żadnej wiadomości. Zdaje się, że Harry wziął to sobie do serca, kiedy poprosiłem, żeby nie wysyłał żadnych wiadomości.

— Harry czasami przysyła do nas Hedwigę — powiedział Ron, odkładając widelec, choć jego talerz wciąż był w połowie pełen. — Jego wuj za nią nie przepada.

Syriusz powoli pokiwał głową.

— Tak myślałem — stwierdził i na moment zamilkł. — Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem, kiedy tylko się tu zjawi. To chyba najwyższy czas, żeby sprowadzić tu Harry'ego.

Hermiona starała się nie robić sobie wielkich nadziei. Wiedziała, że Syriusz robi, co tylko może, jednak rozmawiał już na ten temat z dyrektorem ładnych kilka razy i do tej pory za każdym razem kończyło się to w ten sam sposób. Skinęła jednak głową i posłała mężczyźnie uśmiech. Cieszyła się, że najwyraźniej nie tylko ona zamartwiała się o Harry'ego.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Remus nie był nawet w połowie swojej opowieści – ba! Ledwie zdążył ją zacząć – kiedy James zerwał się na nogi i zaczął przemierzać pokój wzdłuż jego długości. Całe jego ciało było napięte, a szczękę miał zaciśniętą kurczowo, jakby powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia czegoś głęboko krzywdzącego.

— Więc to przez cały czas był Peter? — zapytał kilka chwil później tonem, który przypomniał Remusowi moment, kiedy siedzieli wszyscy w mieszkaniu Syriusza, a James informował ich, że razem z Longbottomami zdecydowali się na urok Fideliusa. Był wtedy tak samo roztrzęsiony, jakby przeczuwając, że dni jego rodziny są już policzone.

Remus skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach, kiedy stało się jasne, że James nie zamierza tego skomentować, kontynuował. Potter milczał aż do momentu, w którym Syriusza zamknięto w Azkabanie.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — niemal wyszeptał, nagle zapominając o swoim gniewie. Wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, co zrobili jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. — Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie uznaliście, że Syriusz, ojciec chrzestny mojego syna, niemal mój brat doniósłby o naszym miejscu ukrycia Voldemortowi?!

— Wszystkie dowody wskazywały na niego — odparł, czując ten sam znajomy wstyd, co za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył w nawiedzone oczy Blacka.

— Ale na procesie chyba podano mu veritaserum, tak?!

Wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc dobrze, że mężczyźnie nie spodoba się to, co zaraz usłyszy.

— Nie było żadnego procesu, James. Syriusza od razu przewieziono do Azkabanu.

Wazon stojący na komodzie pękł z hukiem i Remus wzdrygnął się, czując nagły podmuch nieukierunkowanej magii. Już prawie zapomniał, dlaczego wszyscy uważali Jamesa za tak dobrego czarodzieja. Żeby to zrozumieć, trzeba było go zobaczyć w trakcie walki, poczuć ten ogrom mocy, którą dysponował. Może i sporo brakowało mu do Dumbledore'a, ale Potter bez wątpienia był potężny, choć po czternastu latach łatwo było o tym zapomnieć.

Remus wciąż miał wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości, ale chyba właśnie w tym momencie zaczął na poważnie przyjmować do wiadomości, że ten człowiek może być jego zmarłym przyjacielem. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe ani dlaczego miało to miejsce, lecz coś takiego było w tym mężczyźnie – te wszystkie drobne dziwactwa, o których Remus już dawno zdążył zapomnieć, sposób w jaki marszczył brwi, mrużył oczy; nawet głupi gest czochrania sobie włosów w każdej sytuacji! Nikt nie mógł być tak dobrym aktorem!

— Co masz na myśli — zaczął niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem — mówiąc: nie było procesu?!

— Wiesz jak się sprawy miały — powiedział, starając się nie tracić nad sobą kontroli, co nie było takie łatwe, kiedy wszystko w nim krzyczało, że najwyraźniej stoi przed nim człowiek, którego stracił ponad czternaście lat temu. — W Ministerstwie panował kompletny chaos, ja sam nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że odmówiono mu procesu. Po prostu wszyscy założyliśmy...

— W tym chyba tkwi problem — syknął nagłe James, patrząc mu prosto w oczy — ty nie jesteś wszyscy, Remusie! Jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a najwyraźniej nawet nie obchodziło cię, co miał do powiedzenia!

Zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że James ma rację. Miał pełne prawo być wściekły, tak samo jak Syriusz — ostatecznie naprawdę spieprzył, ale tamtego dnia...

— Nie wiesz, jak to jest — rzekł cicho, nie mając odwagi, by znów złapać jego spojrzenie. — Obudzić się pewnego dnia i dowiedzieć, że trójka twoich najlepszych przyjaciół jest martwa, a jedyna osoba, która ci została, jest sprawcą tego wszystkiego.

— On tego nie zrobił! — krzyknął i tym razem to szyba w oknie roztrzaskała się na setki kawałków. Po chwili jednak zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na dom przywróciły okno do stanu świetności.

— A skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć? — zapytał gorzko, również podnosząc się na nogi. — Nikt nie powiedział mi o zamianie, byłem pewien, że to Syriusz był strażnikiem!

To zdanie jakby nieco otrzeźwiło Jamesa, choć wciąż patrzył na niego z niechęcią. To jasne, że nie zamierzał przeprosić, Remusa wcale to nie dziwiło. Zawsze był zbyt mocno związany z Syriuszem, by kiedykolwiek przedłożyć nad niego Remusa czy Petera. Poza tym pewnie zasługiwał na jego złość. Ostatecznie James nie powiedział nic, co nie byłoby prawdą.

— Jak długo? — spytał odrobinę spokojniej.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Remus nie wiedział, co James ma na myśli.

— Na jak długo go tam wsadziliście — warknął.

Cóż, cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

Remus znów się zawahał. Od początku wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa, lecz do tej pory szło jeszcze gorzej, niż byłby w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. A pomyśleć, że w młodości zawsze był dobry w przekazywaniu złych wieści. Czyżby z wiekiem traciło się takie umiejętności?

— Dwanaście lat.

Nie powiedział tego zbyt głośno, ale miał wrażenie, że echo zdania odbija się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze przez ładnych kilka sekund. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy wypowiedział to wszystko na głos, cała historia wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż w jego głowie. Na Merlina, i oni wszyscy się dziwili, że Syriusz ledwie jest w stanie na nich patrzeć? Zrobili z życia tego młodego mężczyzny piekło!

Spojrzał na Jamesa, którego twarz nagle straciła cały kolor. Uleciała z niego złość, lecz zastąpiło ją coś gorszego. Mężczyzna opadł na łóżko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach i po raz pierwszy w życiu Remus naprawdę nie wiedział, jak pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela.

— Dwanaście lat — powtórzył szeptem. — W Azkabanie.

— James... — zaczął z wahaniem, choć nie miał pojęcia, co zamierza powiedzieć. Na szczęście Potter w porę mu przerwał:

— Więc kto się zorientował, że jest niewinny?

— Tak naprawdę to nikt. Uciekł.

— Uciekł? Z Azkabanu?

Wyraz twarzy Pottera wciąż był zdewastowany, lecz w jego oczach można było dostrzec błysk dumy z przyjaciela.

— Dowiedział się, że Peter jest w Hogwarcie. Chciał chronić Harry'ego.

Niemal natychmiast zorientował się, że nie powinien był tego mówić.

— Harry! — zawołał mężczyzna i jakby na nowo wstąpiło w niego życie. — Co się stało z Harrym?! Powiedziałeś, że zabrał go Hagrid, ale jak to się w ogóle stało, że on przeżył, kiedy ja i Lily...

— Musisz zapytać o to Dumbledore'a, on ma jakąś teorię. Ja po prostu nie wiem.

Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiej odpowiedzi, ale powoli skinął głową.

— W porządku, ale jeśli Syriusz... jeśli on trafił do Azkabanu — powiedział z wyraźnym trudem — to kto się zajął małym?

Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że bawi się nerwowo luźnym sznurkiem, który wystawał ze szwu jego zniszczonej szaty. Przestał natychmiast, wiedząc, że w tym miesiącu nie będzie go stać na nowy zestaw ubrań. Tym razem to on przejechał dłonią po włosach.

— To ci się nie spodoba — ostrzegł.

— Co, bardziej niż to, co powiedziałeś mi o Syriuszu? — zakpił, ale widać było, że słowo Lupina go zmartwiły.

— Dumbledore oddał go pod opiekę Petunii i jej męża.

Chwila ciszy i w końcu:

— Błagam, powiedz, że to jakiś chory żart — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Harry za nimi nie przepada i pewnie nie są najlepszą rodziną, ale wyrósł na naprawdę dobrego chłopca. Teraz wraca do domu tylko w lecie, a i tak jakąś część wakacji spędza z przyjaciółmi z tego co wiem.

James wyglądał, jakby był gotów zaatakować go bez różdżki, więc na wszelki wypadek zamilkł, widząc, że najwyraźniej jego słowa nie mają żadnego pozytywnego wpływu.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mojego syna wychowała Petunia? Ta sama Petunia, która doprowadziła Lily do łez na naszym ślubie? Ta sama, która nawrzeszczała na nią na pogrzebie rodziców? Ta sama, z którą Lily nie utrzymywała kontaktu od wielu miesięcy, chyba, że liczysz kartki świąteczne?

— James, to nie była moja decyzja. Wiesz, że nie mogłem się nim zająć, Ministerstwo nigdy by...

— Do diabła z Ministerstwem, spróbowałeś chociaż?! — ryknął James, a przez pokój przetoczyła się kolejna fala magii.

— Uspokój się, proszę. Złość nic tu nie pomoże.

— Mam się uspokoić?! — krzyknął, a jego oczy wydawały się dziwnie szkliste. — Jednego dnia dowiaduję się, że moja żona nie żyje, przyjaciel spędził dwanaście lat w piekle, a syn wychowywał się z ludźmi, którzy bez problemu byliby w stanie zmienić go w emocjonalną kalekę, a ty mówisz mi, żebym się uspokoił?! Idź do diabła, Remusie! Nie zamierzam się uspokajać!

Cóż, powinien był zdać sobie sprawę, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, czegoś takiego nie należy mówić do Jamesa Pottera. Kiedyś by pewnie o tym pamiętał. Nagle ze zdwojoną mocą uderzyła w niego świadomość, że czternaście lat to naprawdę masa czasu. Nie pamiętał już tak wielu rzeczy na temat Jamesa i Lily. Zastanawiał się, co musi czuć Syriusz, którego pamięć tak bardzo ucierpiała po dwunastu latach z dementorami.

— Chcę się z nim zobaczyć! — zakomunikował nagle. — Zabierz mnie do niego!

— James, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie znasz wszystkich faktów, a nawet gdybyś je znał, musisz najpierw porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

Potter prychnął wściekle, piorunując go spojrzeniem i Remus mógłby przysiąc, że ten wyraz twarzy przejął od Lily. Zawsze wolał jej schodzić z drogi, kiedy wyglądała w ten sposób.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, chyba nie sądzisz, że będę prosił o zgodę na spotkanie z własnym synem! Oświecę cię, to nie była prośba! Chcę się z nim spotkać w tej chwili!

— Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe w najbliższej przyszłości, mój drogi chłopcze — rzekł Dumbledore, który zupełnie nagle stanął w progu drzwi.

* * *

— Po prostu nie mogę już tego znieść! — warknął Ron, wrzucając kolejną porcelanową figurkę w kształcie węża do przepastnego wora, który wręczyła im pani Weasley. — Oni wszyscy zachowują się, jakby Harry w ogóle nie istniał!

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, choć w duchu zgadzała się z przyjacielem. Wiedziała jednak, że Ron od czasu do czasu musi wykrzyczeć głośno swoje frustracje i najlepiej mu w tym nie przeszkadzać. Zamiast tego skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem i kontynuowała opróżnianie półek jednej z sypialni, choć robiła to dużo ostrożniej niż jej przyjaciel.

— To znaczy: wyobrażasz sobie, jaki będzie wściekły, kiedy w końcu się tu pojawi? Nie wysłaliśmy mu nawet głupiej kartki urodzinowej! W dodatku założę się, że z mugolami ma naprawdę wspaniałe lato.

— Przypominam, Ron, że moi rodzice też są mugolami — powiedziała, choć dobrze wiedziała, co ma na myśli.

— Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Sama widziałaś jego wuja, okropny typ! A Harry musi tam spędzać każde wakacje.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Faktycznie poznała wuja Harry'ego, choć to raczej za dużo powiedziane. Mężczyzna co roku odbierał chłopca ze stacji King's Cross, lecz nigdy nie odezwał się do nich ani jednym słowem. Jedynie patrzył na wszystkich nieprzychylnie, a w szczególności na swojego siostrzeńca. Musiała przyznać, że nie wydawał się on ideałem opiekuna, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę nastrój Harry'ego za każdym razem, kiedy wspominał o swoim życiu z Dursleyami.

— Na Merlina, czy to taki wielki problem, żeby zamieszkał tu z nami?!

— Właśnie rozmawiałem o tym z Dumbledore'em — rzekł Syriusz, którego niespodziewane pojawienie się sprawiło, że Hermiona podskoczyła, a Ron wypuścił z rąk jedną z figurek, która rozbiła się o ziemię. — O, widzę, że nie tylko ja za nimi nie przepadam — rzekł z krzywym uśmiechem, po czym machnięciem różdżki pozbył się odłamków z podłogi.

— Co powiedział dyrektor? — zapytała z ciekawością Hermiona.

Syriusz westchnął, najwyraźniej wcale nie zadowolony z tego, czego się dowiedział. Dziewczyna poczuła, że nadzieja ulatuje z niej jak powietrze z przebitego balona.

— W przyszłym tygodniu nałożymy na dom zaklęcie Fideliusa, wtedy możemy zacząć planować sprowadzenie tu Harry'ego.

— Ale przecież tydzień o mnóstwo czasu! — wybuchnął Ron. — Dlaczego nie można zrobić tego szybciej?!

Syriusz wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— To nie jest łatwe zaklęcie, wymaga wielu przygotowań, a Zakon ma teraz _sytuację awaryjną_ , która pochłania naszą uwagę.

— Sytuację awaryjną? — powtórzył z zaciekawieniem Ron, podczas gdy w głowie Hermiony zapaliła się przysłowiowa czerwona lampka.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę nic powiedzieć, twoja mama pozbawiłaby mnie jednej z ważniejszych części ciała — powiedział z nieprzekonującym uśmiechem.

— Syriuszu! — zawołała Hermiona ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, kiedy mężczyzna był już przy samych drzwiach.

— Tak? — spytał, odwracając się w ich stronę.

Dziewczyna wymieniła z Ronem szybkie spojrzenia.

— Czy wszystko jest w porządku? Powiedziałbyś nam, gdyby coś było nie tak z Harrym, prawda?

Syriusz zawahał się na moment i nie umknęło to jej uwadze.

— Nie powiedziałbym, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale możesz być spokojna — rzekł w końcu. — To nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, lecz z jakiegoś powodu pierwszy raz w życiu czuła, że Syriusz nie jest z nimi w pełni szczery. Coś się działo, czuła to. I z jakiegoś powodu była pewna, że ma to związek z jej najlepszym przyjacielem.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em nie należała ani do krótkich, ani do przyjemnych, a już na pewno nie była cicha i Remus skrycie cieszył się, że zawczasu rzucił na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające. W tym momencie bowiem nietrudno było zgadnąć, po kim Harry odziedziczył swój temperament. Choć pewnie Lily też miała w to swój wkład, tyle, że wyprowadzenie rudowłosej z równowagi było skrajnie głupim pomysłem, którego podejmowali się jedynie Syriusz i James.

— Remusie, mógłbyś zostawić nas na moment samych? — zapytał uprzejmie dyrektor, kiedy choć na moment udało mu się uspokoić Jamesa.

Lupin niechętnie skinął głową i opuścił pokój. Mógłby przysiąc, że Potter natychmiast wznowił swój głośny wywód, lecz po zamknięciu drzwi nie przedostawał się przez nie żaden dźwięk. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, postanowił poszukać Syriusza. Nie był on wymarzonym towarzystwem, lecz czuł, że musi się z kimś podzielić swoimi przemyśleniami.

Jeszcze długo po wyjściu Albusa James nie mógł pozbierać myśli. W głowie miał kompletny chaos, być może jeszcze większy niż wcześniej. Czuł się jak po wyjątkowo męczącej lekcji transmutacji, kiedy wszystkie reguły, formułki i inkantacje zlewały się w jego umyśle w jedno. Tym razem chodziło jednak o coś znacznie większego niż przetransmutowanie krzesła w konia. Nie mógł – a może raczej nie chciał – uwierzyć, że te wszystkie straszne rzeczy przydarzyły się jego małemu Harry'emu, który właściwie wcale już nie był taki mały.

Ta świadomość bolała jeszcze bardziej – myśl, że przegapił dzieciństwo swojego ukochanego syna. Nie było go przy nim, kiedy pierwszy raz wsiadł na prawdziwą miotłę, kiedy otwierał list z Hogwartu, nie patrzył jak dorasta. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kim było jego własne dziecko. Jedyne co miał, to wspomnienie tamtego małego szkraba, który uwielbiał ciągnąć Lily za włosy i zapewnienie Dumbledore'a, że nie mógłby wymarzyć sobie wspanialszego syna, którego jednak z niezliczonych, skomplikowanych powodów, nie mógł póki co zobaczyć.

Po głowie tłukły się mu urywki zdań: zbyt niebezpieczne, płonnej nadziei, Voldemort, poczekać. Jęknął z frustracją i opadł na łóżko, pragnąc, by ktoś przyniósł mu eliksir na ból głowy, która zdawała się bliska eksplozji od nadmiaru myśli. Póki co czekał go jedynie eliksir Snape'a, która, na Merlina, jakimś cudem dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa! I co jeszcze?! Może zaraz się okaże, że jego syn został śmierciożercą?!

* * *

Następne dni mijały w napiętej atmosferze. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu siedzieli na przysłowiowych szpilkach i tylko Syriusz, z zaciętością, jakiej Remus nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał, udawał, że nic się nie dzieje, choć jeśli wiedziało się, czego szukać, można było dostrzec na twarzy Blacka nienaturalne napięcie rys. Mógł sobie mówić co tylko chciał, ale Lupin wiedział swoje – ta sprawa z Jamesem dotknęła go na równi, jeśli nie mocniej niż jego.

W końcu doczekali się jednak przybycia Severusa z jego eliksirem, który miał rozwiązać całą sprawę. Póki co Remus wolał nie pytać Syriusza, co zrobi, jeśli okaże się, że tamten mężczyzna naprawdę jest ich zmarłym przyjacielem. Wiedział dobrze, że najmądrzej będzie wstrzymać się z tym pytaniem, a najlepiej w ogóle go nie zadawać.

Spotkanie Zakonu miało odbyć się za niecałą godzinę i członkowie powoli zaczęli się schodzić. Postanowił rozejrzeć się za swoim przyjacielem, który ostatnio sporo czasu spędzał z Ronem i Hermioną. Zdawało się, że tęsknota za Harrym w jakiś sposób zbliżyła do siebie tę trójkę, choć Remus nie miał pojęcia, o czym Łapa może rozmawiać z dwójką piętnastoletnich dzieciaków. Z drugiej strony był to jednak Syriusz, który nigdy do końca nie wyrósł z bycia dzieckiem, więc chyba nie powinno go to dziwić. Chodziło albo o to, albo po prostu ich towarzystwo było dla mężczyzny mniej nieznośne niż spędzanie czasu z Remusem i udawanie, że wszystko jest między nimi w porządku.

Tak jak podejrzewał, znalazł całą trójkę w salonie, zajętą zwijaniem starych, zakurzonych dywanów, które wyglądały, jakby swoją nogę postawiło na nich każde pokolenie starożytnego rodu Blacków.

— Niedługo zacznie się spotkanie — rzucił, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Syriusz wyprostował się i odgarnął szybkim ruchem włosy, które opadły mu na twarz. Jego spojrzenie było niechętne, lecz Remus wiedział, że przy dzieciach obaj będą udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później będą musieli odbyć ze sobą tę szczerą rozmowę, której tak się bali, zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń. Póki co wydawało się to jednak bardzo odległym i wątpliwym wydarzeniem. Syriusz nigdy nie był dobry w takich sprawach, a lata samotności zdawały się pozbawić Remusa jego dawnego wyczucia, dzięki któremu był w stanie docierać do ludzi. A może problem leżał w tym, że Black po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek do niego docierał, może z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Chłopiec jednak nie mógł wiedzieć o problemach, z jakimi mierzy się jego ojciec chrzestny – przede wszystkim dlatego, że Syriusz nie chciał, żeby wiedział.

Było to całkiem zrozumiałe. Harry był jedynym powodem, dla którego Syriusz tak kurczowo trzymał się zdrowych zmysłów i myśl, że straci w jego oczach, musiała być prawdziwym utrapieniem. Remus wiedział oczywiście, że jest to irracjonalna obawa – nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek spotkał tak dojrzałe dziecko jak Harry – ale oczywiście nie było sposobu, by wytłumaczyć to przyjacielowi, nawet gdyby ten chciał słuchać jego rad.

— No cóż, raczej nie chcielibyśmy tego przegapić — odparł ironicznie i zwrócił się do nastolatków: — Dokończymy to jutro, lepiej nie ruszajcie sami tych dywanów. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zachce się im odgryźć wam nogi.

Mrugnął do nich, po czym dołączył do Remusa na przedpokoju.

— Chodź — rzucił przez ramię. — Zakończmy tę farsę.

* * *

Hermiona na ogół nie pochwalała łamania zasad, naprawdę. Wiedziała dobrze, że są one ustanowione dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa i, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego i Rona, których łączyła bezmyślność i zamiłowanie do kłopotów, nigdy nie starała się łamać ich bez dobrego powodu. O dziwo, zdarzało się to niepokojąco często i zdążyła się już nauczyć, że zazwyczaj w centrum całego zamieszania znajdował się jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie żeby winiła Harry'ego; aż za dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo chciałby on normalnego życia z rodzicami zamiast tej głupiej blizny.

Jeszcze jedną rzeczą, której nauczyły ją ostatnie lata, było zaufanie do swojej intuicji. Nie bawiąc się w skromności, Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że rzadko się myli. Właśnie dlatego postanowiła zwrócić się do bliźniaków o pomoc. Była pewna, że działo się dziwnego i choć Syriusz był naprawdę imponującym aktorem, Hermiona była przekonana, że w tym wszystkim chodzi o Harry'ego.

Zdobycie pary uszu dalekiego zasięgu nie było takie znów trudne, choć dla bezpieczeństwa zwróciła się do Ginny, by to ona poprosiła o nie Freda i George'a. Gdyby zrobiła to osobiście, ci dwaj od razu zaczęliby coś podejrzewać, a Hermiona starała się utrzymać wszystko w jako takiej tajemnicy. Ostatecznie nie miała pojęcia, co takiego odkryje. Oczywiście we wszystko wtajemniczyła Rona – tajemnice łączyły ich już od pierwszego roku i nie byłaby w stanie rozwiązać tej zagadki bez niego. Poza tym nie tylko ona była przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Czasem miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie pojmie więzi, która łączy tę dwójkę. W jej opinii Ron i Harry równie dobrze mogliby być braćmi, choć może kłócili się nieco rzadziej niż reszta dzieci państwa Weasley.

Hermiona wiedziała oczywiście, że nie uda im się podsłuchać spotkania Zakonu, bliźniacy próbowali to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu i do tej pory nie odnieśli żadnego większego sukcesu. Była jednak pewna, że przy odrobinie cierpliwości uda im się czegoś dowiedzieć; musieli tylko czekać na odpowiedni moment. Nie do końca czuła się dobrze z wizja podsłuchiwania prywatnych rozmów, lecz ten jeden raz najzwyczajniej w świecie kazała swojemu sumieniu iść do diabła.

Coś się działo – być może coś złego – i jeśli dorośli nie zamierzali im nic powiedzieć, Hermiona postanowiła dowiedzieć się tego na własną rękę. Żałowała tylko, że nie może skontaktować się z Harrym. Zagadki i tajemnice bez niego nie były tym samym.

* * *

Remus był pewien, że to spotkanie nie może przynieść już nic gorszego. Mieli otrzymać prostą odpowiedź na swoje pytanie – bądź co bądź jej konsekwencje w żadnym wypadku nie miały być łatwe, ale przynajmniej skończyłaby się ta frustrująca niepewność. Oczywiście dla Syriusza nie mogło to być tak łatwe i na oczach całego Zakonu musiał wdać się w pojedynek ze Snapem, oskarżając go o niepoprawne przygotowanie eliksiru. No cóż, co prawda to Severus pierwszy sięgnął po różdżkę, ale po obelgach, które padły z ust Blacka, nie można było powiedzieć, że drugi mężczyzna nie został sprowokowany.

Skończyło się tak, że wyprowadzony z równowagi Dumbledore (niezwykle niecodzienny widok!) złajał ich obu jak dzieci i przez chwilę Remus miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem wszyscy cofnęli się w czasie i znów siedzieli na dywaniku u dyrektora. W tym wszystkim brakowało tylko Petera, którego obecność właściwie byłaby mniej dziwna, niż obecność mężczyzny, który od czternastu lat był uznawany za zmarłego.

Lupin rzucił okiem na Jamesa, by sprawdzić, czy i on czuje się równie dziwnie co on, lecz wyraz jego twarzy był dziwnie nieczytelny. Dziwne, bo nawet po tylu latach Remus dobrze pamiętał, że jego przyjaciel zwykł być otwartą księgą, kiedy chodziło o uczucia. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie po nim odziedziczył to Harry, który przy okazji był raczej żałosnym kłamcą.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy wszyscy nieco ochłonąć i spotkać się ponownie, kiedy emocje nieco opadną — powiedział wreszcie Albus, wracając do swojej opanowanej osobowości, choć w jego głosie wciąż słychać było ślady napięcia. — Póki co pan Potter zostanie gościem na Grimmauld Place, nalegałbym jednak, by, przynajmniej na razie, nie informować o niczym dzieci. Molly, mogę liczyć, że tego dopilnujesz? — zapytał dyrektor, jednak jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Syriuszu, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę zadowolonego, podobnie jak wciąż czerwony na twarzy Severus.

Molly wyglądała na dość niepewną.

— Dzieci nie są głupie, zwłaszcza Ron i Hermiona. Prędzej czy później coś zauważą.

Dumbledore pokiwał powoli głową.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jednak w obecnej sytuacji z Ministerstwem i Voldemortem... Och, na Merlina, to tylko imię! W obecnej sytuacji wolałbym utrzymać całą sprawę w tajemnicy tak długo, jak to możliwe. Jest kilka rzeczy, których muszę się dowiedzieć i kilka osób, które powinienem odwiedzić. Boję się również, że zarówno Voldemort jak i Minister mogliby wykorzystać tę sytuację na naszą niekorzyść. Póki nasze kontakty z Ministerstwem się nie unormują, żadne z informacji, które tu padły, nie mogą ujrzeć światła dziennego.

— A co z Harrym? — zapytał niepewnie Bill, siedzący obok swojego ojca.

Remus, który wciąż patrzył na nieświadomego tego Jamesa, zauważył, że jego głowa odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę pierworodnego syna Weasleyów.

Dyrektor westchnął głęboko i nagle wydał się jeszcze starszy i bardziej zmęczony niż moment temu. Dla nikogo nie było wielką tajemnicą, że mężczyzna od czerwca nie przestaje niepokoić się o swojego ulubionego ucznia, jednak było coś, o czym Dumbledore im nie mówił. Coś, co kazało mu trzymać chłopca na dystans.

— Obawiam się, że póki co chłopiec nie może zostać o niczym poinformowany.

James zacisnął mocno szczękę by nie wybuchnąć. Wciąż był wściekły na całą sytuację, mimo że od rozmowy z dyrektorem minęło już kilka dni i miał sporo czasu, by przemyśleć wszystko, co powiedział mu starszy mężczyzna. Nadal nie rozumiał kilku rzeczy, lecz musiał przyznać, że argumenty Dumbledore'a miały sens, nawet jeśli nie bardzo mu się to podobało.

— Wciąż bardzo niewiele wiemy o związku Harry'ego z umysłem Voldemorta. Ta dwójka jest ze sobą połączona od tamtej halloweenowej nocy, jednak podczas ostatniego roku połączenie to zaczęło przybierać na sile. Zanim poinformujemy go o czymkolwiek, będziemy musieli przekonać się, jak silny jest ich związek. Severusie, wiesz, o co będę musiał cię poprosić po powrocie do Hoagwartu, prawda?

Snape, jeśli to możliwe, przybrał jeszcze bardziej wściekły wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś zmuszał go do zjedzenia trzeciej z kolei cytryny, lecz po chwili sztywno skinął głowo. Wyglądało na to, że ruch ten sprawia mu niemal fizyczny ból, lecz Dumbledore nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zamiast tego zakończył spotkanie, prosząc jedynie kilku należących do Zakonu aurorów o to, by zostali moment dłużej.

Remus miał zamiar poprosić Syriusza o chwilę rozmowy, lecz nim zdążył to zrobić, ten już był w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Z westchnięciem Lupin uświadomił sobie, że Black najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty na jego towarzystwo. Cóż, zostało mu w takim razie odprowadzić Jamesa do jego pokoju w taki sposób, by żadne z dzieci go nie zauważyło i przełknąć przy tym zakłopotanie, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, kiedy został z przyjacielem sam. O czym powinno się rozmawiać z osobą, która przez ostatnie czternaście lat była rzekomo martwa? Remus nie miał pojęcia, ale podejrzewał, że w obecnej sytuacji prędzej czy później będzie musiał się tego dowiedzieć.

— Syriusz chyba nie radzi sobie z tym najlepiej — zauważył Potter z gorzkim uśmiechem, kiedy weszli do jego pokoju.

— Musisz dać mu trochę czasu — powiedział, chociaż sam nie do końca w to wierzył. Ostatnie tygodnie uświadomiły mu, że kompletnie nie zna już Syriusza i nie ma pojęcia, jak do niego dotrzeć.

* * *

Syriusz nigdy nie nazwałby siebie człowiekiem sentymentalnym. W wieku szesnastu lat opuścił dom rodzinny i nigdy nie oglądał się za siebie. Zerwał kontakt z całą rodziną, nawet z własnym bratem i nigdy tego nie żałował (przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiedział się o jego śmierci, ale to już osobna historia). Zawsze wiedział, że rozpamiętywanie tego, co minęło prowadzi do rozdrapania starych ran. Dlatego właśnie starał się nie myśleć zbyt dużo o Lily i Jamesie – nawet te dobre wspomnienia, które udało mu się odzyskać po Azbakanie, w konsekwencji zawsze prowadziły do tych złych. Robił to jedynie na prośbę Harry'ego, który spragniony był jakichkolwiek informacji o rodzicach, lecz Syriusz już jakiś czas temu zdążył zauważyć, że nie jest w stanie odmówić temu chłopcu niczego, zwłaszcza, kiedy prosił, z pozoru, o tak niewiele.

Był więc całkiem zaskoczony samym sobą, kiedy resztę spotkania spędził na wspominaniu. Dość ciężko było się temu oprzeć, kiedy zaledwie kilka krzeseł dalej siedział człowiek, który najwyraźniej był jego zmarłym przyjacielem. Wciąż nie mieściło mu się to w głowie i miał wrażenie, że jeśli choć na moment odważy się w to uwierzyć, natychmiast wszystko okaże się być jakąś obrzydliwą mistyfikacją.

Nie słuchał więc ani słowa dyrektora i zamiast tego pozwolił sobie _pamiętać_. Oczami wyobraźni widział swój pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie, słyszał szepty, który towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. Znosił je z dumnie uniesioną głową, mimo iż cały jego dom był podejrzliwie do niego nastawiony, a list od rodziców był jedynie kwestią czasu. On sam miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Nie miał pojęcia, co Tiara Przydziału myślała sobie, przydzielając go do Gryffindoru, skoro od urodzenia powtarzano mu, że jego miejsce jest w Slytherinie. Wiedział tylko, że rodzice będą absolutnie wściekli. Nie zamierzał jednak pokazać nikomu, jak bardzo niepewnie czuje się w aktualnej pozycji, co to, to nie! Nie tak go wychowano!

Na własną rękę znalazł Wielką Salę, co nie było taką prostą sprawą, jednak nie miał ochoty prosić nikogo ze współdomowników o pomoc. Nie, dopóki gapili się na niego w taki sposób. Oczywiście poskutkowało to tym, że dotarł na śniadanie spóźniony i nie zdążył nawet usiąść, kiedy rozległ się pierwszy dzwonek na lekcje. Surowo wyglądająca czarownica wręczyła mu plan lekcji i kazała się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chce zarobić szlabanu pierwszego dnia.

Okazało się, że pierwszą lekcją była historia magii – zabawne, że po tylu latach wciąż to pamiętał – na którą rzeczywiście dotarł spóźniony, jednak nauczyciela (którym był duch, na Merlina!) niewiele to obeszło. Zajął wolne miejsce obok chłopca w okularach, z którym dzielił pokój. Przypomniał sobie, że ma na nazwisko Potter (jednak z bardziej szanowanych rodzin, jak mawiała matka), lecz nie mógł dopasować do tego żadnego imienia.

Rozpakował książki i starał się skupić na lekcji, lecz szybko dotarło do niego, że historia magii nie będzie jego ulubionym przedmiotem. Ponad to, głód utrudniał mu koncentrację i z zażenowaniem starał się powstrzymać burczenie w brzuchu.

Niespodziewanie jego kolega z ławki podsunął mu pudełko z czekoladową żabą. Syriusz spojrzał na niego pytająco i nagle doznał olśnienia. James! Chłopak nazywał się James!

— Jedz, burczenie w brzuchu może zaszkodzić twojej mrocznej reputacji — rzucił z krzywym uśmiechem, który, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Syriusz odwzajemnił.

Zamrugał kilka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Wbrew sobie spojrzał w kierunku człowieka, którego kilka dni temu spotkał w Dolinie Godryka. Czy to naprawdę mógł być James? Mężczyzna, z którego odejściem starał się pogodzić przez ostatnie czternaście lat?

Jak przez mgłę dotarło do niego, że spotkanie się skończyło i jak oparzony zerwał się na równe nogi, byle tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego. Dopiero kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi sypialni, uświadomił sobie, że rozpaczliwie próbował ukryć łzy, które teraz swobodnie spływały mu po wychudzonych policzkach.


	10. Rozdział 9

**Myślę, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o wstęp. Od następnego rozdziału akcja powinna nieco przyspieszyć, a przynajmniej stać się nieco bardziej konkretna. Dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość odnośnie terminów rozdziałów, niestety mam teraz bardzo dużo nauki i trudno jest mi znaleźć czas na pisanie.**

* * *

 **Rozdział 9**

Dotyk jej małej dłoni na policzku był nierealny jak senna mara, a jednocześnie tak prawdziwy, jak nic innego w jego życiu. Świat dookoła równie dobrze mógłby nie istnieć, bo w tym momencie wcale nie był go świadomy. Liczyła się tylko ona i jej wspaniałe, zielone oczy, które błyszczały radością. Radością? A może jednak strachem?

W jednej chwili jego sen zmienił się w koszmar, którego ostatnim elementem był krzyk jego żony na moment przed tym, jak padła martwa na ziemię.

Obudził się zlany zimnym potem i z płucami, które nie były w stanie nabrać powietrza. Z hukiem spadł z łóżka i sekundę później gwałtownie zwymiotował. Kiedy skończył, z trudem podniósł się na nogi i ruszył w stronę okna, za którym z cebra z lał deszcz. Otworzył je szeroko z ulgą stwierdzając, że oddychanie nie sprawia mu już tak wielkiej trudności. W trakcie pierwszej wojny wielokrotnie miewał ten koszmar; pomyślałby kto, że nauczył się sobie z nim radzić. Teraz jednak było znacznie gorzej, bo po przebudzeniu nie zastał obok ciepłego ciała Lily. Przełknął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie z głębokim przerażeniem, że już nigdy się obok niej nie obudzi.

Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju, i choć robił to już wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich dni, dopiero teraz coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. Powinien był wpaść na to wcześniej, jednak ostatecznie był w tym miejscu tylko raz i nie była to wcale przyjemna wizyta. Nie tylko rodzice Syriusza byli upiorni, ale i jego dom rodzinny. James wielokrotnie dziwił się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel był w stanie wyrosnąć na porządnego człowieka, kiedy musiał wychować się w takim otoczeniu. I najwyraźniej nie tylko jego to dziwiło, skoro wszyscy tak łatwo uwierzyli w winę Łapy.

Skrzywił się ze złością, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu Lunatyk. Jak mogli pomyśleć, że Syriusz by go zdradził? Po tym wszystko, co dla zrobili dla siebie nawzajem? To najbardziej irracjonalna rzecz, o jaką mogli go oskarżyć. Syriusz potrafił być lekkomyślny i impulsywny, ale nigdy nie zaszkodziłby jego rodzinie.

Jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu zapragnął rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, którą podzielała nawet Lily, Syriusz potrafił być poważny. Rzadko odkrywał przed kimś tę część siebie, lecz po latach bliskiej przyjaźni James znał go na tyle dobrze, by bez problemu móc zajrzeć pod jego maskę beztroski. Sam Syriusz również był dużo bardziej skłonny do poważnych rozmów, kiedy pozostałych Huncwotów nie było w pobliżu, jakby bał się, że zaczną widzieć go w inny sposób, jeśli okaże się, że jest w nim coś więcej oprócz poczucia humoru.

James dobrze pamiętał święta, podczas których Syriusz zjawił się u progu jego domu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Aż do tamtej pory nie miał pojęcia, co wyprawia się w domu Łapy – Remus prawdopodobnie do tej pory nie wiedział. Zawsze sądził, że Black po prostu nie dogaduje się dobrze z rodzicami – przecież wielu nastolatków ma ten problem. Bagatelizował gorzkie komentarze, którymi rzucał Syriusz, często biorąc je za część jego czarnego humoru. Dopiero podczas tamtych świąt zrozumiał.

Przez jakiś czas po powrocie do szkoły Syriusz dziwnie zachowywał się w jego towarzystwie, jakby skrępowany tym, że przyjaciel widział go w momencie kompletnego rozbicia. James powoli zaczynał się martwić i nawet rozważał poproszenie rodziców o radę. Ostatecznie jednak Syriusz zdobył się na to, by szczerze z nim porozmawiać i powiedzieć, co leży mu na sercu. Merlin Jamesowi świadkiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie przeprowadził z nikim tak poważnej konwersacji, nawet z McGonagall, która jak największemu głupcowi tłumaczyła mu, dlaczego pierwszorocznym nie wolno grać w drużynie. Dużo by dał, by teraz móc porozmawiać z Syriuszem i poprosić go o radę. Ale najwyraźniej Black nie życzył sobie jego towarzystwa. Cóż, James chyba nie mógł go winić, skoro ostatnie trzynaście lat podobno miał spędzić w grobie. Merlin raczył wiedzieć, jak on by się zachował, gdyby nagle przez drzwi wmaszerował dla przykładu Edgar Bones, ich zmarły kolega z Zakonu Feniksa, którego James bezskutecznie próbował ratować po tym, jak zaklęcie rozerwało mu klatkę piersiową.

Wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia sprawiło, że mdłości wróciły, więc rozejrzał się szybko za czymś, co zajęłoby jego myśli. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na zdjęciu, które dał mu Lunatyk. Usiadł na łóżku i zapalił różdżkę, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, choć spędził już kilka godzin na studiowaniu wizerunku swojego syna. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego mały chłopiec miał już piętnaście lat. Na Merlina, przegapił każdą ważną rzecz w jego życiu i wrócił akurat na okres nastoletniego buntu. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze dzień wcześniej martwił się o to, że Harry przewróci się i nabije sobie siniaka. Teraz najwyraźniej stawka była znacznie większa. Ten przeklęty psychopata zabił mu żonę, a teraz polował na jego syna, a James nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, by go chronić.

* * *

Kolejne dni właściwie niewiele różniły się od poprzednich i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego codzienna rutyna nie uległa absolutnie żadnej zmianie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. To znaczy do czasu, kiedy, z kompletnie niezrozumiałych powodów, ciotka Petunia nagle stwierdziła, że musi zacząć wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Od tego czasu był skazany na codzienne spacery po Privet Drive. Właściwie to nie robiło mu to większej różnicy, a pogoda, mimo iż wciąż nietypowo chłodna i deszczowa, działała na niego całkiem kojąco, zwłaszcza po nocy pełnej koszmarów.

Tak więc, jak co rano powlókł się do kuchni i, starając się nie rzucać w oczy wujowi, który patrzył na niego krzywo znad gazety, chwycił ze stołu jabłko, po czym szybko opuścił pomieszczenie i ruszył na wspomniany spacer.

— Ten chłopak coś knuje — mruknął podejrzliwie Vernon, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za jego siostrzeńcem.

Petunia spojrzała w kierunku, w którym zniknął i skrzywiła się. Od początku wakacji coś było nie tak z dzieciakiem i kobieta czuła, że nie przyniesie to nic dobrego.

— Zupełnie nagle przycichł i udaje niewiniątko — burknął ponuro, widząc, że żona najwyraźniej się z nim zgadza. — Mówię ci, Petunio, jeszcze będą z tego problemy. Nie wiadomo, co on wyprawia całymi dniami zamknięty w tym pokoju.

Nie mogłaby bardziej zgadzać się z mężem. Ten koszmarny chłopak od zawsze sprawiał kłopoty, a wszystko pogorszyło się odkąd poszedł do tej swojej szkoły. Wcześniej przynajmniej ich szanował, a teraz z wakacji na wakacje było coraz gorzej. Olbrzymi wpadający do domu w środku nocy, latające leguminy i samochody, mordercy okazujący się zaginionymi ojcami chrzestnymi, wariaci demolujący ich salon. Petunia ze zgrozą oczekiwała, jakie nieszczęście ściągnie na nich w tym roku. Im bliżej wakacji, tym bardziej była niezadowolona.

Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym musieli odebrać go ze stacji i czekała ich duża niespodzianka. Chłopak zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej niż kiedy widzieli go ostatnio. Gdzieś zniknęła cała jego buta i arogancja. Zrobił się cichszy, jakby spokojniejszy. I Petunia wcale nie miała nic przeciwko, co to, to nie! Całkowicie odpowiadała jej ta wersja siostrzeńca! Podzielała jednak pesymizm męża. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak i była przekonana, że prędzej czy później chłopak wywinie coś idiotycznego. Miała tylko nadzieję, że do tego czasu zdąży wrócić do swoich _przyjaciół_ i nie wplącze w to jej rodziny.

* * *

Syriusz podejrzewał, że w tym, co próbował od kilku dni powiedzieć mu Remus było sporo prawdy. Nie mógł wiecznie udawać, że cała sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. To znaczy: mógł, ale nie miałoby to większego sensu, skoro wszyscy dookoła, choć wciąż skrajnie podejrzliwi i pełni niezrozumienia, powoli zaczynali akceptować nowy stan rzeczy. Takie przynajmniej miał wrażenie. Cóż, możliwe, że znalazłby poparcie Snape'a, który od czasu uwarzenia eliksiru sprawdzającego tożsamość wyglądał, jakby spełniał się jego najgorszy koszmar, lecz fakt, że Smarkerus podzielał jego opinię był tylko kolejnym powodem, by ją zmienić.

Czuł jednak, że potrzebuje trochę czasu w samotności, by spróbować poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Nie łatwo było przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że zupełnie nagle, po wielu latach, człowiek, za którym rozpaczliwie się tęskniło, wraca do życia. Oczywiście jeśli nie była to żadna mistyfikacja, która, szczerze mówiąc, wcale by go nie zaskoczyła. Możliwe, że Syriusz nie był najbardziej dojrzałym człowiekiem na Ziemi, sam doskonale o tym wiedział, lecz już dawno nauczył się, że dobre rzeczy nigdy nie przytrafiają się ot tak.

Zabawne, zawsze uważał Remusa za koszmarnego pesymistę, a teraz sam był dwa razy gorszy od swojego szkolnego przyjaciela, który siedem lat nauki spędził na wieszczeniu im szlabanów i wyrzucenia ze szkoły za wszystkie dowcipy, jakie wycinali innym uczniom i nauczycielom. Nie mógł jednak tak po prostu zaakceptować tamtego człowieka z otwartymi ramionami. Wiedział bowiem, że kiedy w końcu to zrobi, okaże się to być pułapką. Zaakceptowałby powrót Jamesa – a Merlin mu świadkiem, że o niczym innym bardziej nie marzył przez te lata – pozwoliłby sobie na nadzieję, a zaraz potem byłby zmuszony pogodzić się z goryczą i bólem prawie tak samo silnymi, jak wtedy, kiedy stracił Jima po raz pierwszy. A nie był pewien, czy tym razem jego pochrzaniona psychika byłaby w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Dawny Syriusz byłby oburzony tym pomysłem, lecz tym razem Black wiedział, że pozostawało mu jedynie trzymać się z daleka od całej sprawy i mieć nadzieję, że rozwiąże się ona bez jego udziału.

* * *

Minął ponad tydzień i ukrywanie obecności Jamesa na Grimmauld Place przed dzieciakami stawało się coraz bardziej uporczywe, zwłaszcza kiedy pod dachem miało się tak inteligentną czarownicę jak Hermiona Granger. Molly bardzo dokładnie wytłumaczyła Albusowi powody, dla których coś musiało się zmienić, a Syriusz słuchał ich z mieszanymi uczuciami. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie czuje ulgi, kiedy padła propozycja, by mężczyzna, wraz z kimś do nadzoru nad nim, przeprowadził się do starego domu swoich rodziców. Oczywiście jego szczęście nie mogło trwać i już po chwili Albus przebił bańkę satysfakcji, w której zaczął się unosić.

— Zgadzam się, że jest to odpowiedni pomysł — skwitował dyskusję dyrektor. — Przynajmniej dopóki sytuacja się nie odmieni. Syriuszu, Remusie, myślę, że to wy najlepiej sprawdzicie się roli towarzyszy pana Pottera.

Syriusz przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że przewróci się do tyłu razem z krzesłem, na którym od kilku minut leniwie się huśtał, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że cała sprawa kompletnie go nie obchodzi. W ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę, lecz był tak oburzony pomysłem dyrektora, że nim zdążył gwałtownie zaprotestować (co też miał w planach), dyrektor klasnął w dłonie, uśmiechnął się i zakończył spotkanie, a Syriusz nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że cholerny staruszek zrobił to celowo, przeczuwając jego reakcję.

Wstał od stołu i ze złością ruszył do swojego pokoju, do którego chwilę później (znów bez pukania na Merlina!) wszedł Remus. Zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i otaksował Syriusza badawczym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle warto zawracać sobie głowę rozmową z nim. Black zacisnął zęby, czując jeszcze większą złość, tym razem skierowaną na Lupina. Część niego wiedziała, że to irracjonalne, ale, do wszystkich zaklęć niewybaczalnych, miał tak strasznie dość tej całej szopki, którą odstawiali od początku wakacji, że obecna sytuacja była jedynie iskrą zapalną.

— Wiesz — zaczął spokojnie Lupin, prawie konwersacyjnym tonem — nie jesteś jedyną osobą, której jest trudno.

Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć na to jakąś złośliwą uwagą, która zawierałaby całkiem sporo przekleństw, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, wiedząc, że nie pomoże to ich relacji. Jak mantrę powtarzał sobie codziennie, że naprawdę zależy mu na przyjaźni Lupina i faktycznie tak było, choć żaden z nich nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić, by odzyskać to, co na własne życzenie stracili.

— Nie wiem, czemu to wszystko się dzieje — kontynuował Remus, a jego głos stał się bardziej zmęczony. — Nie wiem, czy ten człowiek faktycznie jest naszym przyjacielem, a jeśli tak, to jakim cudem nie jest martwy. Nie mam żadnych odpowiedzi, których potrzebujesz, Syriuszu, ale gwarantuję ci, że mam dokładnie te same pytania. Zobaczyłbyś to, gdybyś tylko przestał zachowywać się jak niedojrzały dzieciak.

— Jeśli masz zamiar prawić mi kazania, to możesz po prostu wyjść — odwarknął, z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyku.

Remus westchnął, ale nie sprzeciwiał się. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Popatrzył na Syriusza ze smutkiem, który sprawił, że ten poczuł się nieco nieswojo.

— Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Łapo — powiedział cicho. — Wiem, że spieprzyłem wtedy czternaście lat temu, ale powiedzieliśmy sobie, że ruszymy dalej, że spróbujemy sobie wybaczyć. I naprawdę chcę to zrobić, Łapo tylko... tylko chyba żaden z nas nie ma pojęcia jak.

I zanim Syriusz zdążył to skomentować w jakikolwiek sposób, Remus już zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając go z mętlikiem w głowie.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

Szorstka lina zbyt mocno zawiązana wokół nadgarstków wbijała się boleśnie w jego skórę, a dym, który skutecznie utrudniał widoczność, szczypał go w oczy. Jeszcze raz spróbował się uwolnić, choć już wiedział, że jest to daremne. Mimo to nie był w stanie przestać się szarpać. Gdyby to zrobił, oznaczałoby to, że się poddał. Nie mógł się poddać. Nie teraz. Przeżył tak wiele rzeczy i chociaż miał też wiele dobrych wspomnień, jego życie nigdy nie było usłane różami. Po prostu musiał odnaleźć w sobie jeszcze odrobinę siły i wymyślić sposób, by to wszystko naprawić. Musiał być silny jeszcze tylko ten jeden raz!

Zdrowy rozsądek krzyczał głośno, że jest już za późno i nic nie może zrobić, ale to przecież nie mogła być prawda. Bo gdyby była; gdyby Voldemort faktycznie powrócił, to oznaczałoby, że wszystko, w co wierzył było zagrożone. Życie jego i jego przyjaciół, każda dobra rzecz, która go spotkała, każda prawda, w którą wierzył. Nawet śmierć jego rodziców okazałaby się daremna.

Zawiał delikatny letni wiatr, który w innym przypadku mógłby być całkiem przyjemny. Zamiast jednak ukoić jego zszargane nerwy, rozwiał on część unoszącego się dookoła dymu, pozwalając ujrzeć przerażająco chudą sylwetkę wyłaniającą się z kotła. Nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać: Lord Voldemort naprawdę się odrodził.

Otworzył oczy i z trudem powstrzymał krzyk, który chciał wyrwać się z jego gardła. Serce biło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, jakby faktycznie przed momentem był świadkiem odrodzenia się czarnoksiężnika. W rzeczywistości od tamtego wydarzenia minęły już blisko dwa miesiące, jednak Harry wciąż byłby w stanie opowiedzieć o tamtej nocy z każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem, zaczynając od zapachu trawy zmieszanym ze smrodem unoszącym się z kotła, na dokładnej liczbie otaczających go śmierciożerców kończąc.

Niczego tak nie pragnął, jak wyrzucić te wszystkie obrazy ze swojej głowy, lecz to wydarzenie udowodniło mu, że najboleśniejsze wspomnienia są najtrudniejsze do pogrzebania; potrafią wracać do człowieka miesiącami, doprowadzając go na skraj obłędu.

Otulił się mocniej cienką kołdrą i odwrócił na drugi bok, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Starał się najlepiej jak mógł powstrzymać łzy – w końcu miał już piętnaście lat, na Merlina! – lecz, jak co nocy, jego starania na niewiele się zdały i po chwili jego ciało zaczęło drżeć – zarówno od wstrzymywanego szlochu, jak i zimna, które czuł.

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Syriusz jest niezadowolony z obecnej sytuacji, to jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Na dodatek słowa Remus przez całą ostatnią noc obijały mu się po głowie, sprawiając, że do wściekłości dołączyły wyrzuty sumienia. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli zacznie czuć choćby odrobinę mocniej, to najzwyczajniej wybuchnie. Ile emocji, w imię Merlina, mógł znieść jeden człowiek?

Z samego rana zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, nie mając pojęcia, o której godzinie Remus będzie chciał wyruszyć. Wrzucał ubrania wściekle do kufra, nie przejmując się składaniem ich w kostkę. Kiedyś wszystkie ubrania w szafie miał schludnie ułożone – ładnie poskładane, posegregowane według kolorów. Był w tym lepszy nawet od Remusa, który został nieoficjalnym królem porządku w ich dormitorium. Kolejne dziwactwo, które Syriusz wyniósł z domu i którego nie potrafił się wyzbyć mimo upływu lat. Pamiętał, że bardzo bawiło to Lily, która sugerowała mu, że w każdej chwili może zająć się jej szafą z ubraniami. On sam nigdy nie znajdował w tym nic zabawnego, ale nie chciał ranić uczuć dziewczyny, więc po prostu zawsze odpowiadał mniej lub bardziej śmiesznym żartem.

Niecałą godzinę później usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi i miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Nagle ludzie przypomnieli sobie, że przed wejściem do czyjegoś pokoju wypadałoby zapukać. Otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się zobaczyć w nich Remusa.

— Pani Weasley zrobiła śniadanie — powiedziała nieśmiało Hermiona, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. — Wybierasz się gdzieś? — zapytała, dostrzegając jego pół zapakowany kufer.

Wzruszył ramionami, ruszając razem z Hermioną w kierunku kuchni.

— Chyba można tak powiedzieć. Dumbledore ma dla mnie i Remusa pewne... zadanie — stwierdził, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo z wyraźnym niesmakiem, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— To chyba dobrze, prawda? — spytała niepewnie. — Myślałam, że... No wiesz, chyba nie przepadasz za tym domem.

Posłał jej lekki uśmiech, widząc, że dziewczyna próbuje mówić jak najsubtelniej, by nie urazić jego uczuć.

— Nie, chyba nie — zgodził się, otwierając drzwi do kuchni, z której wydobywał się wyraźny zapach naleśników. — Ale liczyłem, że uda nam się sprowadzić tu Harry'ego

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, że właśnie znalazł powód, dla którego decyzja Dumbledore'a tak go zdenerwowała. Nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że spędzi najbliższe miesiące w towarzystwie oszusta podszywającego się pod Jamesa. Chodziło o to, że najprościej tęsknił za swoim synem chrzestnym.

* * *

James zawsze podśmiewał się z Lily, odkąd dowiedział się, że jego żona (wtedy jeszcze narzeczona) prowadzi pamiętnik. Oczywiście jako mężczyzna uważał to za coś niesłychanie dziewczęcego i miał całkowicie zaburzony pogląd na to, czym tak naprawdę jest pamiętnik. Często drażnił się z Lily, pytając, czy opisuje w nim innych mężczyzn, którzy jej się podobają i czy zwraca się do pamiętnika tak jak robią to małe dziewczynki. Nie jeden raz oberwał za to jej notatnikiem po głowie.

Dopiero teraz był jednak w stanie pojąć potrzebę swojej żony, by przelać myśli na papier. Wielu ludzi używało myślodsiewni, kiedy w głowie kłębiło im się zbyt wiele myśli, jednak Lily, jak przystało na czarownicę z rodziny mugoli, zawsze była nieco bardziej staroświecka. On sam również mógłby poprosić Dumbledore'a o myślodsiewnię, lecz z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował się zrobić to, co zrobiła Lily, być może mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób pozwoli mu to poczuć się bliżej żony. Żony, która najwyraźniej od czternastu lat była martwa. Wciąż wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślał.

Było tak wiele rzeczy, o których musiał napisać. Zaczął od tęsknoty za Lily, mając wrażenie, że jest to pierwsza sprawa, z którą musi się uporać. Pisał więc o tym, jak nie potrafi zasnąć bez niej obok, jak brakuje mu jej śpiewu pod prysznicem, że nie jest w stanie przygotować głupiego omleta w taki sposób, jak robiła to ona. Wielokrotnie musiał przerywać, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i na nowo sparaliżuje go rozpacz.

Potem był Syriusz i Remus. Remus był... cóż, był bez wątpienia ostrożny w stosunku do niego, ale zawsze starał się zajmować go rozmową i odpowiadać uprzejmie na wszystkie jego pytania. James czuł się w jego towarzystwie dość dziwnie, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze do niedawna podejrzewali Remusa o zdradę. Nie był też szczególnie dumny ze swojego wybuchu.

Syriusz z kolei to zupełnie inna sprawa. Od początku ich przybycia do domu rodziców Jamesa było jasne, że Black nie chce tu być. Przez większość czasu siedział sam w pokoju, kompletnie ignorując Jamesa i jedynie okazjonalnie rozmawiając z Remusem. James oczywiście wiedział, że Łapa potrzebuje czasu, lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to tęsknić za swoim przyjacielem. Były rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć teraz tylko jemu i naprawdę wiele by dał za rozmowę z nim.

No i w końcu był też Harry, bez wątpienia najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu, którą znał tylko z kilku pojedynczych zdjęć i opowieści Remusa, które właściwie były mocno ogólnikowe.

— Syriusz spędził z nim więcej czasu — mruczał za każdym razem, kiedy James zwracał na to uwagę.

— Byłeś jego nauczycielem — starał się argumentować James.

— No właśnie. Ty chyba najlepiej wiesz, że żaden nastolatek nie jest skory do zwierzeń przed nauczycielem.

Postanowił więc nie naciskać i zaakceptował te strzępy informacji, które mógł dostać, jednocześnie niecierpliwie czekając na moment, kiedy sam będzie mógł poznać Harry'ego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł jednak wyzbyć się niepokojącego uczucia, że nie nastąpi to tak szybko, jakby tego chciał.

* * *

Do końca wakacji zostały zaledwie trzy dni i w innej sytuacji Harry pewnie zacząłby się martwić. Nie miał kupionych żadnych rzeczy do szkoły ani bladego pojęcia, jak dostanie się na stację, z której odjeżdża pociąg do Hogwartu. W innej sytuacji siedziałby jak na igłach, czekając na jakąkolwiek informację od przyjaciół. W innej sytuacji z pewnością nie byłby w stanie ignorować całej sprawy, lecz w tym roku dokładnie to postanowił zrobić.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie wakacji nie poświęcił Hogwartowi zbyt wielu myśli, podobnie jak swoim przyjaciołom. Z każdym dniem unikanie bolesnych tematów zdawało się być coraz łatwiejsze i choć wciąż zdarzały mu się bezsenne noce, to nie poświęcał ich już na tęsknotę za ludźmi, którzy najwyraźniej wcale nie tęsknili za nim. To oczywiście nie znaczyło, że nagle stali mu się obojętni, co to, to nie. Harry po prostu zauważył, iż o wiele łatwiej jest nie myśleć o przykrych sprawach – wtedy bolą one znacznie mniej. Nie zawsze mu to wychodziło, jednak z czasem stawał się coraz lepszy w spędzaniu wielu godzin na bezmyślnym wpatrywaniu się w jeden określony punkt. Ron byłby tym zniesmaczony.

— Chłopcze! Chłopcze, zejdź tu natychmiast!

Donośny głos jego wuja jakby wyrwał go z transu. Powoli podniósł się na nogi i ruszył w kierunku salonu, z którego dochodziło wołanie.

— Tak? — zapytał z lekkim znudzeniem, które, miał nadzieję, nie było tak widoczne, jak mu się zdawało. Był pewien, że wuj Vernon w jednej chwili byłby gotów wymyślić mu dziesięć ciekawych zajęć, gdyby uznał, że rozmowa z nim nudzi Harry'ego.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić — zaczął mężczyzna, cedząc powoli słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby — co to jest?!

Machnął ręką w kierunku stołu, a Harry zanotował w głowie, iż odcień czerwieni na twarzy wuja osiąga niebezpieczny poziom i najlepiej będzie jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę. Spojrzał szybko w stronę stołu i w duchu przeklął szpetnie. Najwyraźniej jego przyjaciele znaleźli sposób na dostarczenie mu przedmiotów szkolnych bez użycia sów, ale Merlin raczył wiedzieć, czemu uznali mugolską pocztę za dobry pomysł, wiedząc jakie jest jego wujostwo.

— Czekam, chłopcze — ponaglił go wściekle wuj, lustrując nieprzychylnym wzorkiem pudełko pełne czarodziejskich książek i składników do eliksirów.

— No cóż — powiedział powoli, ostrożnie ważąc każde słowo — to najwyraźniej moje rzeczy szkolne.

— To widzę! — ryknął mężczyzna. — Chcę wiedzieć, co paczka z nimi robiła pod naszymi drzwiami!

Och, więc jednak nie poczta. Sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle.

— Wiesz co by się stało, gdyby któryś z sąsiadów ją zobaczył?! — zapytał wuj, pochylając twarz w jego stronę. — Albo gdyby Dudley ją znalazł?! Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co mogłyby mu zrobić te rzeczy!

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć, że książki są raczej z natury niegroźne, podobnie jak odpowiednio zapakowane składniki do eliksirów, jednak szybko je zamknął, dobrze wiedząc, że tym komentarzem jedynie pogorszy swoją sytuację.

— Przykro mi, wuju — odparł, mając wrażenie, że słowa przechodzą mu przez gardło z wielkim bólem. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że powinienem się spodziewać przesyłki.

Wuj Vernon przez moment wpatrywał się w niego wściekle, a jego twarz zaczęła przybierać interesujący odcień czerwieni, którego Harry, mógłby przysiąc, jeszcze nie widział w ciągu tych wszystkich lat spędzonych pod dachem państwa Dursley. Chłopak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to najlepszy moment, by poprosić wuja o zawiezienie go na King's Cross.

— Zabierz stąd te rzeczy i zejdź mi z oczu — powiedział w końcu mężczyzna i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, najwyraźniej musząc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznej odległości od swojego siostrzeńca.

Harry spojrzał na rzeczy z lekką niechęcią, która zaskoczyła go samego. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do Hogwartu. Teraz ta perspektywa napełniała go coraz większą niechęcią, której nie był w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

* * *

King's Cross jak co roku było koszmarnie zatłoczone. Wszyscy ludzie dokądś pędzili, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się spóźnić. Harry był jedną z tych osób. Niestety Londyn był prawdziwym utrapieniem pod względem korków, w których spędzili ponad godzinę i teraz do odjazdu pociągu zostało mu zaledwie pięć minut. Cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał bawić się w grzeczności, witając się ze wszystkimi na peronie.

Poczuł nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu na myśl o Ronie i Hermionie. Tęsknił za nimi, na Merlina naprawdę tęsknił, ale jednocześnie był tak koszmarnie wściekły. Całe wakacje spędził odcięty od informacji, a oni nie przysłali mu nawet głupiej kartki urodzinowej.

Ze złością wciągnął kufer do pociągu i zaczął szukać wolnego przedziału. W końcu zdecydował się usiąść z Neville'em i blondynką, która przedstawiła się jako Luna.

— Ron i Hermiona są na zebraniu prefektów — wyjaśnił mu kolega, kiedy spojrzał pytająco na rzeczy przyjaciół.

No tak, kompletnie zapomniał, że w tym roku mieli zostać wybrani nowi prefekci. Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony wyborem Hermiony, choć nie spodziewał się, że i Ron dostanie odznakę. Ostatecznie pakował się w kłopoty równie często co Harry. Wzruszył jednak obojętnie ramionami i zajął miejsce przy oknie. Wybór Rona i Hermiony na prefektów był najwyraźniej kolejną rzeczą w długiej kolejce rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia.

Musiało minąć kolejne pół godziny, które poświęcił na niezobowiązującą rozmowę z Neville'em i nowo poznaną dziewczyną, nim drzwi do przedziału znów się otworzyły. Jednocześnie poczuł bolesne ukłucie w czole i z trudem powstrzymał grymas.

— Harry! — zawołała Hermiona.

Wstał z siedzenia, pozwalając przyjaciółce się uściskać. Wiedział, że czeka ich długa i prawdopodobnie nieprzyjemna rozmowa, ale Neville i Luna nie musieli być jej świadkami, podobnie jak reszta podróżujących, którzy i tak patrzyli na Harry'ego nieprzychylnie, gdy tylko mijali ich przedział. Przeklęty _Prorok Codzienny._

Dziewczyna objęła go ramionami i zupełnie nagle uderzyła w niego chęć, by odepchnąć ją od siebie, która minęła niemal równie szybko jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając go zaskoczonego.

— Wszystko w porządku, stary? — zapytał Ron, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

— Tak — odpowiedział automatycznie, choć wcale nie był tego taki pewien. — W absolutnym.


	12. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Pierwsza godzina podróży była dość spokojna. Ron, Hermiona oraz Ginny, która dołączyła do nich w pewnym momencie, dość pobieżnie opowiedzieli o tym, jak minęły im wakacje, jednak Neville i Luna – która okazała się, delikatnie mówiąc, dość niezwykłą osobą – mieli więcej do powiedzenia, dzięki czemu udało im się uniknąć niezręcznej ciszy w przedziale.

— Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co tu robi Hedwiga? — zapytał w pewnym momencie Harry, kiedy Neville skończył opowiadać o swoim prezencie urodzinowym. Zauważył sowę już jakiś czas temu, lecz do tej pory zajęty był rozmyślaniem o tym, co wydarzyło się pod koniec lata, kiedy ta postanowiła od niego uciec.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczonymi minami i wymienili spojrzenia.

— Przyleciała do nas, więc założyliśmy, że twój wuj kazał ci ją odesłać — powiedział Ron, podczas gdy Hermiona przyglądała mu się badawczo. — Coś nie tak, Harry?

Wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca chcąc dzielić się z przyjaciółmi tą historią. Wciąż czuł do nich urazę i szczerze mówiąc nie chciał myśleć o tym, że właściwie Hedwiga zrobiła dokładnie to samo co oni – zostawiła go bez słowa wyjaśnienia czy wyraźnego powodu. Hermiona otworzyła usta, prawdopodobnie zamierzając drążyć temat, jednak w tym samym momencie rozsunęły się drzwi do ich przedziału i, ku ich zaskoczeniu, stanęła w nich rok starsza Cho Chang – dziewczyna, którą w zeszłym roku Harry bez powodzenia próbował zaprosić na bal i której chłopaka zamordowano na jego oczach.

Rozejrzała się nieśmiało po przedziale, jakby skrępowana nagłą uwagą, którą przyciągnęła, choć na co dzień nie była raczej nieśmiałą osobą.

— Cześć, Harry — powiedziała z niepewnym uśmiechem, napotkawszy jego spojrzenie. — Przechodziłam obok i pomyślałam, że się przywitam.

Nie do końca wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Owszem, Cho była świetną dziewczyną i nie mógł powiedzieć, że przeszło mu zauroczenie nią, ale, na Merlina, była dziewczyną Cedrika – tego samego Cedrika, który dzięki niemu leżał teraz w grobie.

Zaskoczył więc nie tylko przyjaciół, ale i samego siebie, kiedy odpowiedział Cho uśmiechem i razem z nią opuścił przedział.

— Niedługo wrócę — odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Hermiony, choć miał ochotę wyjść bez słowa.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i po raz pierwszy od wejścia do pociągu udało mu się rozluźnić.

— Więc jak minęły ci wakacje? — zapytał, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że być może nie była to najlepsza rzecz do powiedzenia.

Cho odgarnęła włosy za ucho i poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale poza tym nie dała po sobie poznać, że wciąż przeżywa to, co wydarzyło się w czerwcu.

— Och, no wiesz... Miewałam lepsze wakacje. Ale tobie chyba też nie było łatwo, prawda? Widziałam, co wypisywał _Prorok Codzienny_.

— Tak, _Prorok Codzienny_ — mruknął niechętnie. — W pewnym momencie dałem sobie spokój z czytaniem tych bzdur.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

— To okropne, co wyprawia ministerstwo — powiedziała cicho. — Ja i moja rodzina oczywiście ci wierzymy, Harry. Chciałam napisać do ciebie w lecie i kilka razy nawet próbowałam, ale... — Westchnęła, nie wiedząc jak skończyć zdanie. — Nie byłam pewna, czy nie będę się narzucać. I chyba wolałam powiedzieć ci to osobiście — zakończyła, a na jej policzkach zaczął pojawiać się rumieniec.

Mimo że był równie zażenowany co dziewczyna, uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Cieszę się, że mi to powiedziałaś — przyznał. — Chyba niewiele osób podziela twoje zdanie — stwierdził, patrząc znacząco na grupę młodszych Ślizgonów stojących obok, rozmawiających o czymś ze złośliwymi uśmiechami, które pojawiały się ilekroć patrzyli w jego stronę.

— Cho! — zawołała dziewczyna idąca z drugiej strony pociągu.

— Powinnam już iść, moi przyjaciele mnie szukają — powiedziała z lekkim zakłopotaniem, jakby nie chcąc się z nim żegnać.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia — odparł, a kiedy otwierał drzwi do przedziału, po raz pierwszy od czerwca poczuł przyjemne ciepło w całym ciele i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że spotkanie z Cho przyniosło mu więcej radości niż spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że powrót do Hogwartu nie będzie w tym roku łatwy i wcale się w tej kwestii nie przeliczył. Już od wyjścia z pociągu na każdym kroku towarzyszyły mu złośliwe szepty czy szydercze uśmiechy, a ujrzenie dziwnych stworzeń ciągnących powozy całkiem wytrąciło go z równowagi. Nie bardzo pocieszał go też fakt, że jedyną osobą podzielającą jego halucynację była najwyraźniej Luna Lovegood.

— Luna jest w porządku, Ron — kłóciła się Ginny, kiedy usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru. — Nie chcę słyszeć, że się z niej nabijasz, jasne?

— W porządku? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron. — Czy ty słyszałaś te wszystkie bzdury, które wygadywała?

Spojrzał na Hermionę i Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu wsparcia. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani słowem, lecz wyraz jej twarzy świadczył, że raczej zgadza się z Ronem. Harry natomiast wzruszył ramionami z obojętnością. To prawda, że Luna była dziwna, ale ludzie dokładnie to samo mówili o nim, więc jakie miał prawo ją oceniać?

— Wydaje się dziwna, ale chyba jest w porządku — mruknął, nie zwracając większej uwagi na dalszy rozwój rozmowy. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła kobieta siedząca przy stole kadry nauczycielskiej ubrana w koszmarny różowy sweter.

— Myślisz, że to nowa nauczycielka obrony? — zapytała Hermiona, najwyraźniej dostrzegając jego zaciekawienie.

Przeniósł na nią spojrzenie i nagle uderzyła w niego tak silna fala niechęci, że z trudem powstrzymał się od zmiany miejsca. Zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony swoją gwałtowną reakcję.

— Harry? — zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

— Tak, pewnie tak — odparł, z trudem przełykając ślinę i w duchu podziękował Merlinowi, kiedy rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału, ratując go od konieczności kontynuowania rozmowy. Miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku i że chodzi o coś więcej niż jego złość na przyjaciół.

* * *

Przez większą część nocy przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc powstrzymać natrętnych myśli, które skutecznie odganiały sen. Kiedy w końcu poczuł, że zaczyna odpływać — jak na złość — usłyszał niezidentyfikowany głośny dźwięk, który na nowo go rozbudził.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem James wygrzebał się z pościeli, niechętnie godząc się z faktem, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie. Za pomocą różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku, jednak, kiedy sięgał po jedną z książek stojących na regale obok okna, zdał sobie sprawę, że dźwięk, który go obudził wcale nie ustał, a wręcz przybrał na sile. Skonsternowany otworzył drzwi i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza. Nie musiał iść daleko, zatrzymał się zaledwie po kilku krokach i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na drzwi do pokoju swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie powinien być zaskoczony, że to w tym pomieszczeniu postanowił zatrzymać się Syriusz, nawet jeśli znajdowało się ono tak blisko sypialni Jamesa.

Jakby to było wczoraj, James był w stanie przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym otworzył drzwi rodzinnej rezydencji, spodziewając się zobaczyć w nich babcię i dziadka, których oczekiwali na bożonarodzeniowym przyjęciu, jednak zamiast uścisnąć na powitanie krewnych, zupełnie nagle był zmuszony złapać swojego ledwie żywego przyjaciela, by powstrzymać go przed upadkiem.

Mimowolnie przymknął oczy i prawie znów mógł poczuć charakterystyczny zapach otaczający Syriusza, który tak dobrze znał po wszystkich pełniach spędzonych z Lunatykiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak sparaliżowany szokiem w milczeniu zaprowadził Łapę do kuchni, w której jego matka w asyście skrzatów domowych przygotowywała ostatnie potrawy. Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, choć w swoim stanie całkowitego szoku James nie był do końca pomocny. Na szczęście jego rodzice, choć prawdopodobnie równie przerażeni, byli w stanie zachować trzeźwość umysłu. To był ostatni raz, kiedy Syriusz odwiedził dom swój rodzinny; od tamtej pory każde wakacje i święta spędzał w posiadłości Potterów.

Otworzył oczy i przejechał z nostalgią dłonią po przytwierdzonej do drzwi tabliczce z imieniem jego przyjaciela. Żałował, że nie zrobił zdjęcia wyrazowi twarzy Blacka, kiedy ten kilka miesięcy później w ramach prezentu urodzinowego od rodziców Jamesa otrzymał swój własny pokój w ich domu, już nie pokój gościnny. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział Syriusza tak poruszonego. Od dziecka miał on dopracowaną do perfekcji maskę obojętności, za którą ukrywał wszelkie głębsze uczucie. Dopiero tamto Boże Narodzenie pozwoliło Jamesowie zdać sobie z tego sprawę i z wolna zacząć odkrywać, kim naprawdę jest Syriusz Black, co ostatecznie uczyniło ich przyjaźń tak silną, że nie osłabiła jej nawet wojna.

Nie był pewien, czy postępuje słusznie, ale nagle nic go to nie obchodziło. Wiedziony nagłą determinacją sięgnął w kierunku klamki i otworzył drzwi. Uderzyła w niego nieprzyjemna fala ciepła, co było dość niezwykłe w tak starym domu zbudowanym z potężnych murów. Zignorował jednak ten fakt i zapaloną różdżką ruszył do przodu.

Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał, ale nie było to dziwne. Kiedy wyprowadzali się do Doliny Godryka postanowili z Lily nic tu nie zmieniać, dobrze wiedząc, że kiedy niebezpieczeństwo minie, wrócą do rezydencji. Dopiero kiedy zamieszkali w swoim małym domku zrozumieli, że za bardzo go pokochali, by kiedykolwiek móc go porzucić. Cóż, okazało się, że najwyraźniej nie mieli w tej kwestii dużego wyboru, a – według Remusa – z ich domu zostały jedynie gruzy.

Pokój Syriusza był urządzony w ciepłych kolorach, a na ścianach wciąż widać było mało subtelne akcenty jego nastoletniego ja. James prawie się uśmiechnął na widok olbrzymiego, oprawionego w antyramę plakatu mugolskiego motoru. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go kolejny dziwny dźwięk i James upewnił się w podejrzeniu, że jego źródłem jest Syriusz.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela i z bólem przypomniał sobie słowa Remusa. _Dwanaście lat._ Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę mu to zrobili. Oczywiście, Syriusz nigdy nie był święty, ale jak, na Merlina, mogli uwierzyć, że zrobiłby coś takiego? Czy byli ślepi przez te wszystkie lata na rzeczy, które on i Syriusz robili dla siebie nawzajem?! Przecież Black był ojcem chrzestnym jego syna! Nikomu innemu nie ufali z Lily na tyle, by powierzyć mu życie małego Harry'ego. Czy sam fakt, jak bardzo w niego wierzyli nie był wystarczającym powodem, by przynajmniej dać mu proces?! James nie mógł uwierzyć, jak łatwo wszyscy uwierzyli w winę Łapy, w tym nawet Remus. To prawda, że oni sami niesłusznie podejrzewali Lupina, ale nigdy nie wydali na niego bezpodstawnego wyroku, który zniszczyłby całe jego życie. Mimo wątpliwości wciąż traktowali go jak przyjaciela i James nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że ot tak pozwoliłby mu gnić w Azkabanie, ani razu nie wątpiąc w jego winę.

Stłumił narastającą falę wściekłości na myśl o wszystkich błędach, które zostały popełnione po śmierci jego i Lily i postanowił skupić się na swoim przyjacielu, którego najwyraźniej męczyły koszmary. Jego twarz, która – jak już zdążył zauważyć w ciągu ostatnich dni – była teraz wymizerowana i straciła swój młodzieńczy urok, wykrzywiona była w niecodziennym grymasie, który wskazywał no to, że cokolwiek śni się Syriuszowi, nie jest to przyjemne.

Szybkim zaklęciem odpalił stojącą na szafce nocnej lampę, a następnie odłożył różdżkę na bok i z wahaniem dotknął ramienia Blacka, pół świadomie rejestrując, że bez problemu jest w stanie wyczuć jego kości.

Co oni ci zrobili?! – pomyślał wściekle, choć dobrze wiedział, że litość jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką doceniłby Łapa. Za dobrze go znał, by uwierzyć, że może naprawić wszystko za pomocą uścisku i kilku współczujących uwag. Ich przyjaźń nigdy nie działała w ten sposób, obaj byli na to zbyt dumni, choć jednocześnie zawsze doceniali swoje towarzystwo w trudnych chwilach.

Potrząsnął ostrożnie śpiącym mężczyzną, nie mogąc się wyzbyć uczucia, że każdy silniejszy ruch może go zranić. Wyglądał tak dziwnie krucho, zupełnie inaczej niż Syriusz, którego zapamiętał. Ten zawsze był dumny ze swojego wyglądu, momentami podchodziło to nawet pod próżność, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, że Black ciężko pracował, by utrzymać swoje ciało w nienagannym stanie. Teraz najwyraźniej lata wysiłku i wyczerpujących maratonów ćwiczeń były już tylko wspomnieniem, bo nie było innego słowa niż „wychudzona", które mogłoby opisać sylwetkę Syriusza.

— Syriusz! — zawołał, kiedy dotyk okazał się niewystarczający, by wyrwać go ze snu.

Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, choć jeszcze przez krótką chwilę wzrok ich właściciela pozostał nieobecny. James zabrał dłoń, podejrzewając, że jego dotyk nie będzie w tej chwili mile widziany. Prawdopodobnie powinien wyjść, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Musieli porozmawiać, podświadomie obaj o tym wiedzieli, choć może środek nocy nie był na to najlepszą porą.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, w którym, o dziwo, nie słychać było złości. A przynajmniej nie tyle, co zazwyczaj do tej pory, kiedy zdarzyło im się na siebie wpaść.

Wzruszył ramionami, nagle czując się niepewnie, co chyba jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się przy Syriuszu.

— Miałeś koszmar — powiedział tak obojętnie, na ile był w stanie, nie chcąc robić z tego wielkiej sprawy, dobrze wiedząc, że Black tego nie doceni.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, choć na jego twarzy widać było zakłopotanie, które jednak szybko ukrył pod maską obojętności. James miał wrażenie, że nawet to tylu latach Syriusz wciąż pozostawał mistrzem w ukrywaniu swoich emocji.

— Tak, miewam je od czasu do czasu — powiedział nonszalancko, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Wygrzebał się z łóżka i sięgnął po szlafrok, który leżał na oparciu krzesła, choć James mógłby przysiąc, że dodatkowa warstwa ubrania w tym dusznym pokoju przyprawi go o udar.

— Nie sądzisz, że jest tu wystarczająco ciepło? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi, a jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku zamkniętego okna.

Syriusz najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo jego wzrok nagle stwardniał.

— Nie trzymam cię tu na siłę — warknął, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o swojej niechęci w stosunku do jego osoby.

— W porządku, w porządku — odparł szybko, unosząc ugodowo ręce, nie chcąc zaprzepaścić szansy na rozmowę, która i bez tego była niewielka.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego nieprzyjaźnie, po czym najwyraźniej stwierdził, że nie jest już wart jego uwagi.

— Gdybyś chciał o tym porozmawiać... — rzucił niepewnie, powtarzając regułkę, którą słyszał niezliczoną ilość razy z ust Lily.

Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie i James z trudem powstrzymał się od powiedzenia czegoś, czego później by żałował. Okiełznanie temperamentu nie było jednak łatwą sprawą, kiedy był tak piekielnie sfrustrowany. Przez cały czas ich pobytu w jego domu rodzinnym próbował dotrzeć do Syriusza, jednak ten zbywał jego wysiłki złośliwymi komentarzami lub po prostu milczeniem i choć James mógł się poszczycić wytrwałością, to nigdy nie był nadto cierpliwą osobą. Wiedział oczywiście, że sytuacja wymaga czasu, ale z drugiej strony nie widział żadnych postępów, a myśl, że straci Syriusza nawiedzała go jak widmo. Nie mógłby sobie z tym poradzić; nie teraz, kiedy stracił Lily, a Harry był poza jego zasięgiem. Potrzebował Syriusza, nawet jeśli ostatnie dwanaście lat zmieniło go nie do poznania. James był zbyt uparty, by uwierzyć, że człowiek, którego znał przepadł na dobre.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe... — zaczął, lecz zaraz się zatrzymał, zdając sobie sprawę z banalności swoich słów. Przejechał dłonią po włosach, tworząc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan. — Po prostu nie wiem, co mam zrobić, okej? — powiedział sfrustrowany. — To wszystko jest zdrowo popieprzone i sam nie umiem się w tym odnaleźć. Jeśli chcesz dowodu, że to naprawdę ja, to przykro mi, ale najlepszy jaki miałem już widziałeś. Odpowiedziałem na wszystkie wasze pytania, Snape przygotował eliksir tożsamości, czego jeszcze ode mnie oczekujesz?!

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Syriusz nie zamierza mu odpowiedzieć. Patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a jego twarz, jak na złość, pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, który dałby mu wskazówkę, w jaką stronę popchnąć tę rozmowę. Otworzył usta, choć sam nie wiedział, co zamierza powiedzieć, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić, odezwał się Black.

— Przemień się — polecił mu krótko.

James uniósł brew, ale nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Zamiast tego skupił się na swoim ciele i po krótkiej chwili – zupełnie jakby od ostatniej przemiany nie minęły całe lata – w miejscu człowieka stał wielki, dumny jeleń. Wzrok zwierzęcia spotkał się ze wzrokiem Syriusza i przez jakiś czas po prostu stali w miejscu, wpatrując się w siebie. To Łapa pierwszy przerwał ten moment, gwałtownie ruszając w stronę drzwi. James nie myślał długo. Przemienił się z powrotem i ruszył za swoim przyjacielem.

— Syriusz! Zatrzymaj się! Syriusz, do cholery!

Posłuchał go dopiero przy drzwiach prowadzących na zewnątrz. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i po raz pierwszy w życiu James zobaczył na czyjejś twarzy tyle emocji naraz.

— Nie możesz ciągle ode mnie uciekać! — zawołał ze złością. — Nie wiem, co dzieje się w twojej głupiej głowie, ale prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zaakceptować, że najwyraźniej jestem żywy.

— Nie mogę... Nie mogę teraz z tobą rozmawiać — odparł roztrzęsionym głosem, którego James jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał. — Muszę... Potrzebuję powietrza.

Pociągnął mocno za klamkę i otworzył szeroko drzwi, wypadając na dwór, jakby budynek za nim miał za moment wybuchnąć. Tym razem James nie poszedł za nim. Kopnął z całej siły w ścianę, lecz nie przyniosło mu to ulgi. Ze złością usiadł na schodach, zastanawiając się, jak trudna może być zwykła rozmowa z kimś, kogo znało się przez większość swojego życia.


	13. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Drzwi za Syriuszem zatrzasnęły się kilka minut temu, lecz James mógłby przysiąc, że w korytarzu wciąż roznosi się echo. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na schodach, jak głupi wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jakby miało to w czymś pomóc.

Minęło kolejne kilka minut, kiedy usłyszał za sobą ciche, spokojne kroki, które rozpoznałby nawet na końcu świata. Towarzyszył im przyjemny zapach czekolady. Remus usiadł obok niego i w milczeniu wręczył mu jeden z dwóch kubków wypełnionych słodkim płynem.

— Myślisz... — zaczął niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc jak wyrazić swoje myśli. — Myślisz, że on wciąż gdzieś tam jest? Pod tym wszystkim, co zrobiły mu te lata w Azkabanie?

Spojrzał Lupinowi w oczy i po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali nie znalazł w nich tej niezachwianej pewności, która cechowała Remusa. Fakt ten uderzył w niego silniej niż rozmowa z Blackiem i z rozpaczą poczuł, że powoli zaczynają go opuszczać resztki nadziei.

— Nie wiem — przyznał cicho Lupin, przenosząc wzrok na swój kubek. — Naprawdę nie wiem. Wymienialiśmy dużo listów i cały czas staram się do niego dotrzeć, ale zwyczajnie nie wiem jak. Merlin wie, że dla mnie samego te wszystkie lata nie były łatwe, ale to, co przeszedł Syriusz... Ja nawet nie staram się łudzić, że zrozumiem, James, bo tego nie da się pojąć. Czasami myślę, że udało nam się zabić jakąś jego część. Myślę, że Harry bardzo mu pomaga, choć nie sądzę, żeby on sam o tym wiedział. Tyle tylko, że od powrotu Voldemorta musieliśmy ograniczyć z nim kontakt, a to bardzo odbiło się na Syriuszu.

— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dumbledore zabrania mi go zobaczyć — mruknął ze złością Potter. — Do mój syn, na brodę Merlina!

Remus westchnął. Rozumiał powody Albusa, lecz nie znaczyło to, że musiał aprobować jego metody.

— Wiesz, że ma swoje powody. Harry musi nauczyć się oklumencji, zanim będziemy mogli go w cokolwiek wtajemniczyć. Poza tym on musi się teraz skoncentrować na nauce, to ważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, żeby nauczył się bronić. Myślę, że nagły powrót zmarłego ojca bardziej niż skutecznie by go rozproszył. Pomyśl, jaki to będzie dla niego szok, James.

James nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Wiedział oczywiście, że Remus ma rację – zazwyczaj miał – ale to wcale nie umniejszało frustracji, jaką czuł. Harry był jego synem, czy nie stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu? Nie było go przy nim przez prawie czternaście lat, przegapił tak wiele rzeczy, których już nigdy nie zdoła nadrobić. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jaki jest jego chłopiec. Miał jedynie kilka historii Remusa jako marny substytut.

Zapadła między nimi cisza i zdawało się, że każdy z nich pogrążył się głęboko w swoich rozmyślaniach. James nie wątpił, że sytuacja i dla Remusa nie jest prosta, a jednak radził z nią sobie dużo lepiej niż on sam. Z drugiej strony to chyba nie powinno go dziwić, od zawsze wiedział, że Lupin jest silnym człowiekiem, być może najsilniejszym z ich całej czwórki.

Zupełnie nagle to głowy przyszedł mu Peter. Do tej pory starał się unikać myśli o dawnym przyjacielu, który okazał się zdrajcą. Myśl, że człowiek, któremu ufał do tego stopnia, by powierzyć mu życie nie tylko własne, ale i całej rodziny, zdradził go, była jak sztylet w plecy. Gdyby tylko coś zauważyli, gdyby nie byli tacy naiwni... Lily wciąż byłaby żywa, a Harry nigdy nie musiałby wychować się bez rodziców. Syriusz też bez wątpienia wyszedłby na tym dużo lepiej.

— Niesamowite, że jeden człowiek może zniszczyć życie tylu ludzi, prawda? — zapytał gorzko.

— Myślę, że Voldemorta trudno jest wciąż nazywać człowiekiem — odparł Remus, jakby zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu.

— Myślałem raczej o Peterze — sprostował i dostrzegł, że na dźwięk tego imienia twarz Lupina stężała.

— No tak. Peter.

— Ufaliśmy mu, Remusie — powiedział, czując nagłą potrzebę wyjaśnienia tego komuś. — Ja mu ufałem, do diabła! Powierzyłem mu życie dwóch najważniejszych dla mnie osób, a on tak po prostu nas sprzedał. I nawet to mu nie wystarczyło! Spójrz, co przez niego stało się z Syriuszem! Ten człowiek, który tu z nami mieszka? To cień, Remusie! — zawołał i nawet on sam mógł usłyszeć histerię w swoim głosie. — To cień mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! I jakby tego było mało, ten szczur podniósł rękę na mojego syna! Na mojego Harry'ego! Przez niego on znów jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Nie był pewien, kiedy podniósł się na nogi, lecz zupełnie nagle stał naprzeciwko Remusa, ciężko oddychając. Mężczyzna z wolna oderwał wzrok od kubka z czekoladą i kiedy to zrobił, James po raz pierwszy zobaczył w nim prawdziwego wilka.

— Jeśli Peter kiedykolwiek stanie na mojej drodze, przysięgam, że tym razem nie będzie litości — powiedział powoli i cicho, lecz w jego słowach była taka moc, że James nawet przez moment nie odważyłby się w nie zwątpić.

Opadł z powrotem na schody i z wdzięcznością skinął Lupinowi głową. Teraz pozostawało im tylko czekać na powrót Syriusza.

* * *

Pokój wspólny domu Gryffindora późną nocą był zupełnie pusty, co nie było niczym zaskakującym, jednak Harry i tak poczuł ulgę, że choć tutaj na moment może zostać sam ze swoimi myślami, nie natykając się na każdym kroku na wrogie spojrzenia. Wcześniejsza konfrontacja z Seamusem kompletnie wytrąciła go z równowagi i po kilku godzinach przewracania się z boku na bok opuścił dormitorium. Do tej pory powrót do Hogwartu zawsze napawał go optymizmem, lecz w tym roku od samego początku wszystko było nie tak i mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej mu było u Dursleyów. Przerażał tą myślą samego siebie, lecz nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że dom na Privet Drive dawał mu pewnego rodzaju złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Jego wujostwo nigdy niczego nie udawało; nie dawało mu płonnego wrażenia akceptacji tylko po to, by w ostatniej chwili wbić mu nóż w plecy. W domu Dursleyów zasady były proste i zrozumiałe, te w Hogwarcie mogły się zmienić w każdej chwili. W jednym momencie był bohaterem szkoły, w drugim szaleńcem, od którego należy się trzymać jak najdalej. Jego przyjaciele wcale nie polepszali sytuacji. Oczywiście, Ron stanął w jego obronie, kiedy okazało się, że nawet Seamus wierzy w bzdury, które wypisywał _Prorok Codzienny_ , ale z drugiej strony, gdzie był jego przyjaciel, kiedy przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Harry próbował poradzić sobie ze śmiercią Cedrika i obezwładniającym poczuciem winy.

Chłopiec opadł na kanapę stojącą obok wciąż żarzącego się kominka i przymknął oczy. Nie mógł się wyzbyć wewnętrznego niepokoju. Miał złe przeczucie, że ten rok okaże się jeszcze gorszy niż cztery poprzednie lata razem wzięte. Nie chodziło tylko o wrogość uczniów w kierunku jego osoby – z podobną niechęcią radził sobie od najmłodszych lat na każdym kroku. Nie chodziło też o to, że zupełnie nagle wszystkie bliskie mu osoby stały się dziwnie obce. Właściwie sam nie był w stanie wymienić konkretnego źródła swojego niepokoju, lecz z każdym dniem od tamtej strasznej czerwcowej nocy coś z wolna w nim narastało i Harry był niemal pewien, że ma to jakiś związek z Voldemortem; nie wiedział tylko, jaki.

Potarł twarz ze zmęczeniem. Był wykończony, a jego ciało rozpaczliwie potrzebowało odpoczynku, którego nie był w stanie mu zapewnić. Zupełnie nagle uderzyła w niego fala euforii, która trwała przez krótki moment, by równie nagle zniknąć. Był już przyzwyczajony do dziwnych huśtawek nastrojów. Początkowo zamierzał porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną, myśląc, że może jest to jakiś pokręcony sposób jego mózgu na radzenie sobie z tym, co miało miejsce podczas trzeciego zadania, jednak teraz sama myśl o dziewczynie przyprawiała go o dreszcz niechęci. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło, bo choć na pewno wciąż był wściekły na swoich przyjaciół, to Ron nie wywoływał w nim podobnych reakcji.

Poczuł, że po jego twarzy spływa ciepły strumyk cieczy i ze znużeniem otarł z twarzy krew, słabo rejestrując, że jego blizna zaczyna coraz bardziej boleć. Przypomniał sobie, jak zmartwiony był Syriusz, kiedy rok temu napisał mu o swoim śnie i bólu blizny. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał napisanie do mężczyzny, jednak szybko przypomniał sobie, że ten najwyraźniej nie życzy sobie wiadomości od swojego chrześniaka. Westchnął cicho i podniósł się na nogi, mając nadzieję złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu tej nocy.

* * *

Ostatecznie udało mu się zasnąć dopiero, kiedy za oknem zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze promienie słońca. Obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy i choć na śniadaniu wypił dwie filiżanki kawy, wciąż czuł się ledwo przytomny. Historia magii jedynie wzmogła jego stan otępienia, przez który nie mogła przebić się nawet Hermiona. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej postawiła sobie za punkt honoru udawanie, że wszystko jest między nimi w jak najlepszym porządku i przez cały poranek usiłowała go wciągnąć w rozmowę na najbardziej błahe tematy. Harry miał jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest to jedynie wstęp do jednej z tych poważnych konwersacji, które dziewczyna uwielbiała i tak naprawdę niezręczność między nimi dopiero osiągnie najwyższy poziom.

Ron z kolei przynajmniej miał odrobinę przyzwoitości, by co jakiś czas rzucać mu zakłopotane spojrzenia. To nie tak, że oczekiwał od przyjaciół Merlin wie czego, ale głupie przeprosiny byłyby dobrym początkiem.

Ich następną lekcją były podwójne eliksiry, które, mimo jego najlepszych starań, okazały się serią upokorzeń i odebranych punktów. Nie, żeby było to jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem – Snape nawet w najlepsze dni potrafił znaleźć powód do dręczenia go, a dziś Harry osobiście dał mu do tego wystarczająco dużo okazji.

— Potter! — warknął szczególnie nieprzyjemnym głosem, kiedy wywar spokoju Harry'ego dosłownie stanął w płomieniach. Mężczyzna machnął różdżką, usuwając stanowiącą zagrożenie zawartość kociołka. — Przysięgam, że z każdą lekcją z tobą zaczynam odkrywać kolejne poziomy głupoty.

Malfoy pracujący kilka ławek obok zachichotał paskudnie, a Harry musiał zacisnąć zęby, by powstrzymać cisnącą mu się na usta ripostę. Dobrze wiedział, że w ten sposób może jedynie przysporzyć sobie kłopotów i nie zamierzał dać mężczyźnie tej satysfakcji.

— Zostaniesz po lekcjach i przedyskutujemy twój szlaban. Tymczasem Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za twoją niekompetencję.

Mężczyzna wrócił do swojego biurka, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że połowa jego domu rzuca mu wrogie spojrzenia.

— Co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło? — syknęła siedząca obok Hermiona, posyłając mu pół zirytowane, pół zmartwione spojrzenie.

Czuł, że głośna i niezbyt uprzejma odpowiedź, która cisnęła mu się na usta, nie poprawi jego sytuacji, więc po prostu w milczeniu pokręcił głową, jednocześnie przygryzając boleśnie wnętrze policzka.

Dzwonek zadzwonił zaledwie kilka minut później i Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, powlókł się w kierunku biurka Snape'a. Mężczyzna poczekał aż ostatni maruderzy opuszczą salę, po czym machnięciem różdżki zamknął jej drzwi.

— Siadaj!

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale posłusznie zajął miejsce. Najwyraźniej nadszedł czas na dłuższy wykład dotyczący jego głupoty. Prawie się za tym stęsknił przez ostatnie dwa miesiące – nikt tak dobrze nie wpływał na jego samoocenę, jak Severus Snape.

— Powiedz mi, Potter — zwrócił się do niego nauczyciel, jednocześnie przybierając na twarz wyraz najwyższej niechęci — słyszałeś kiedy o dziedzinie magii nazywanej oklumencją?

No cóż, tego z pewnością się nie spodziewał.

— Proszę pana? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie, chyba, że to też przerasta twój zakres umiejętności!

Zacisnął ze złością zęby, ale nie odpyskował w żaden sposób.

— Nie, nie słyszałem. Mogę zapytać, jaki to ma związek z moim szlabanem, proszę pana?

Snape zignorował jego pytanie i sięgnął do szuflady biurka, wyciągając z niej pokaźnych rozmiarów, starą książkę. Położył ją na blacie i na powrót zwrócił spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu na Harry'ego, który mógłby przysiąc, że widzi w nich jeszcze więcej wrogości niż zazwyczaj.

— Dowiedz się więc, Potter, że oklumencja jest sztuką zamykania umysłu na niepożądane wtargnięcia oraz magiczne wpływy innych istot. Jest to dziedzina skomplikowana, wymagająca subtelności i, moim skromnym zdaniem, znajdująca się daleko poza zasięgiem twojego ograniczonego rozumu. Jednakże — powiedział i zrobił krótką przerwę, by obrzucić chłopca pogardliwym spojrzeniem — dyrektor zwrócił się do mnie z, że tak powiem, propozycją nie do odrzucenia. Raz w tygodniu będziesz się więc zgłaszał się do mojego gabinetu pod pretekstem szlabanu, a ja będę próbował włożyć do twojego mózgu tyle wiedzy, ile jestem w stanie.

Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

— Dyrektor chce, żebym uczył się oklumencji? — spytał. — Ale dlaczego?

Snape uśmiechnął się do niego zimno i chłopiec poczuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz.

— Czy to ci się podoba czy nie, Potter, jesteś na jednym z pierwszych miejsc czarnej listy Mrocznego Pana, który, tak się składa, jest mistrzem legilimencji. Ponad to, dyrektor zdaje się wierzyć, że między waszymi umysłami istnieje pewnego rodzaju połączenie, które może stanowić dla ciebie zagrożenie.

— Mogę zapytać, czym jest legilimencja, sir?

— Umiejętnością wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z umysłu drugiej osoby.

— To znaczy, że on potrafi czytać w myślach? — zapytał, czując, jak oblewa go zimny pot.

Nauczyciel prychnął pogardliwie.

— Wiesz, jaki jest twój problem, Potter? Jesteś kompletnym ignorantem. Nie posiadasz za grosz subtelności, co można zobaczyć w twoich marnych próbach tworzenia eliksirów. Przykro mi cię poinformować, ale przy nauce oklumencji subtelność jest kluczowa. Pozwól, że dam ci dobrą radę: jeśli nie chcesz posłać zbyt wcześnie swoich przyjaciół na tamten świat, potraktujesz moje słowa poważnie.

Mimo raz po raz padających z ust mężczyzny obelg, Harry w końcu przestał skupiać się na rosnącej w nim złości. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i z trudem skinął głową. Wizja Voldemorta, który swobodnie wchodzi do jego umysłu zadziałała jak wiadro zimnej wody.

Na twarzy Snape'a na krótką chwilę pojawiło się zaskoczenie, jakby spodziewał się z jego strony protestów. Szybko jednak się opanował i podsunął w jego stronę książkę, którą wcześniej wyjął z szuflady.

— Twój szlaban odbędzie się w sobotę o godzinie szóstej wieczorem. Oczekuję, że do tej pory skończysz tę lekturę.

Chłopiec z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na grube tomiszcze, jednak posłusznie skinął głową i schował je do torby. Wstał i odwrócił się do wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Snape'a.

— I, Potter, oczekuję od ciebie pełnej dyskrecji. Dyrektor nie sądzi, by ministerstwo spojrzało to te lekcje przychylnie.

Myśli chłopca powędrowały do nowej nauczycielki obrony oraz jej wczorajszej przemowy. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, kogo obawiał się Dumbledore.

— Oczywiście, sir — opowiedział krótko. — Do widzenia.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił okiem na zegarek. Nie było już sensu pędzić na lunch, zwłaszcza, że lekcje wróżbiarstwa miały miejsce w kompletnie innej części zamku. Ruszył więc w ,drogę do wieży północnej z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale słowa Snape'a dotknęły go mocniej, niż mężczyzna mógłby się tego spodziewać.


	14. Rozdział 13

Wiem, że zajęło to sporo czasu, więc dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość. Jestem teraz niestety w klasie maturalnej i mam bardzo mało czasu wolnego. Z tego powodu nie mogę powiedzieć, kiedy napiszę kolejny rozdział, ale obiecuję, że opowiadanie zostanie skończone :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 13**

Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć stwierdzeniu, że Syriusz Black był wyjątkowo impulsywną osobą. Zawsze najpierw robił, a dopiero później myślał, przez co wielokrotnie wpadał w duże kłopoty. Gdyby Harry był jego synem, to z pewnością ludzie mówiliby, że odziedziczył tę cechę po nim. Młody też o wiele zbyt często pozwalał, by silne emocje wzięły nad nim górę – w ciągu ostatnich tygodni spędzonych w siedzibie głównej Zakonu nasłuchał się wielu opowieści Minervy McGonagall, która nie wiedziała, czy powinna być dumna ze swojego gryfona, czy może jednak zacząć rozważać wcześniejszą emeryturę, zanim chłopiec przyprawi ją o siwe włosy.

Jednak wbrew powszechnej opinii, zarówno Harry jak i Syriusz posiadali odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, którego byli w stanie użyć, kiedy tylko gwałtowne emocje zaczęły opadać. Takim właśnie sposobem Syriusz skończył siedząc nad jeziorem, które znajdowało się w obszarze barier ochronnych posiadłości Potterów, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, by biegł; uciekał jak najdalej się da i nie zatrzymywał się, póki nie zostawi całego tego bałaganu za sobą: wojny, szalonych czarnoksiężników, straumatyzowanych synów chrzestnych, przyjaciół wracających zza grobu, własnych zatruwających życie wspomnień – wszystkiego. Było w tym pragnieniu coś zwierzęcego i Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy aby nie przebywał ostatnio zbyt często w swojej psiej formie.

Kolejnym stwierdzeniem, któremu nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć było jednak to, że Syriusz Black zdecydowanie nie był tchórzem. Wiedział to każdy, kto znał jego historię. Naraził własną duszę, żeby wrócić do kraju i być blisko syna chrzestnego. Jeśli nie dla Dumbledore'a, Remusa czy tego człowieka, który... który najwyraźniej był Jamesem, to zamierzał zostać choćby dla Harry'ego, gdyby ten naprawdę go potrzebował – do diabła z Albusem i jego rozkazami. Przez myśl przemknął mu pomysł udania się do Hogwartu, jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że na razie nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz, kiedy... kiedy wszystko się tak skomplikowało.

Chwycił leżący obok niego kamień i cisnął nim w wodę, przypominając sobie niewyraźnie, jak jak pan Potter uczył go puszczać kaczki nad tym samym jeziorem wiele lat temu. Uderzyło w niego, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym mężczyzną, który w pewnym momencie zastąpił mu ojca. Wspomnienia o nim były jednak niewyraźne, jako, że zaliczały się do tych naprawdę dobrych, a te jako pierwsze stracił w Azkabanie. Do tej pory zdarzało się, że Remus, podczas którejś z ich rozmów, wspominał o czymś, a Syriusz mógł tylko kiwać głową i udawać, że pamięta.

Wiedział jednak, że to miejsce wiąże się z niejednym dobrym wspomnieniem. Przez jakiś czas znalazł tu prawdziwy dom, pośród rodziny Jamesa. Przez te wszystkie lata ludzie zawsze postrzegali go przez pryzmat tego, jakie nazwisko nosi – ostatecznie zrobił to nawet Remus i Dumbledore. Ale nie Potterowie. Nigdy nie Potterowie. Syriusz dobrze wiedział, że gdyby rodzice Jamesa przeżyli wojnę, nie uwierzyliby z taką łatwością w jego winę; nie pozwoliliby mu gnić w tym strasznym miejscu, tak samo jak nie pozwoliliby na to James i Lily.

Syriusz westchnął na myśl o przyjacielu, z trudem powstrzymując się od poderwania do biegu. Ucieczka nie była w tym momencie odpowiedzią, choć zdawało się, że w ciągu ostatnich lat nie robi nic innego; uciekł z Azkabanu, uciekł dementorom w Hogwarcie, uciekł z domu rodzinnego. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest tym tak zmęczony. Oczywiście, to życie było dużo lepsze od życia w Azkabanie, ale czy naprawdę wymagał tak wiele? Chciał tylko, by jego imię zostało oczyszczone, to wszystko. Mógłby wtedy dać Harry'emu prawdziwy dom i...

— Mój tata bardzo lubił to miejsce.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go spokojny głos mężczyzny, przed którym kilka godzin wcześniej uciekł, nie mogąc się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami tego, czego się dowiedział. James żył. Nie mógł dłużej odpychać od siebie tej myśli. Nikt nie był w stanie podszyć się pod czyjąś postać animagiczną, nawet Voldemort. Syriusz nie był jednak pewien, jak ma sobie poradzić z tą nagłą rewelacją. Przez cały czas, odkąd znalazł tego człowieka na cmentarzu, wmawiał sobie, że wszystko to jest mistyfikacją i chyba tylko to powstrzymywało go przed załamaniem. Bo martwi ludzie nie wracali do życia – to po prostu się nie działo i Syriusz wiedział o tym lepiej niż większość ludzi. Uwierzenie w powrót Jamesa – choć tak kuszące – nieuchronnie by go zniszczyło, gdyby okazało się kłamstwem, któremu on postanowił zawierzyć. Zdawało się jednak, że nie mógł dłużej odrzucać od siebie tego, co się stało.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Jamesa, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wyglądał czternaście lat temu. Na Syriuszu czas odcisnął ogromne piętno, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie postarzał się nawet o dzień – wciąż miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, tak jak tamtej halloweenowej nocy. Tylko cienie pod oczami i przygarbione ramiona świadczyły o tym, że stracił tamto idealne życie u boku żony i syna, z trójką najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich – jak wtedy sądził – mógł sobie wymarzyć.

— Ale z drugiej strony nie powinno mnie dziwić, że cię tu znalazłem — rzucił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz nie pomoże mu w utrzymaniu konwersacji. — Wasza dwójka zawsze dobrze się dogadywała. Czasami nawet musiałem się zastanawiać, kto jest jego synem i czy nie ma mi przypadkiem czegoś do powiedzenia.

To była słaba próba żartu, ale w niezręcznej ciszy, jaka między nimi panowała, Syriusz naprawdę ją docenił. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle ma coś do powiedzenia. Na Merlina, miał w głowie taki straszny _syf_. Lily uważała, że ma problem z mówieniem o tym, co się dzieje w jego wnętrzu. Zawsze dusił wszystko w sobie i zazwyczaj wychodziło mu to na dobre, dopóki nie działo się coś, co przepełniało czarę i doprowadzało do wybuchu.

Evans była świadkiem jednego z nich, kiedy po śmierci Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów coś w nim pękło. Odwiedziła go tametgo dnia, żeby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest po ataku Śmierciożerców, w którym zginęli bracia, a w którym on też walczył. Wpadł wtedy w jakiś straszny szał; krzyczał, rzucał przedmiotami o ścianę, a meble drżały od fali czystej magii, która z niego wypływała. Lily przez cały ten czas stała z boku niewzruszona, jakby oglądała takie sceny na co dzień, a kiedy wreszcie skończył, po prostu go do siebie przytuliła. Nie była pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała mu, że musi mówić o tym, co czuje, ale była pierwszą, z którą faktycznie zaczął to robić. Merlinie, tak strasznie tęsknił za Lily Evans.

James opadł obok niego na mokrą trawę i również chwycił z ziemi kamień. Przez chwilę tylko go podrzucał, po czym w końcu wrzucił go do wody, lecz było w tym dużo mniej agresji niż w rzucie Syriusza. Potter wydawał się po prostu smutny i jakby zagubiony, mimo tej pewnej siebie postawy, z której był dobrze znany.

— Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobry — mruknął w końcu Black, chwytając kolejny kamień.

James uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Cóż, przynajmniej udało nam się uzgodnić, że żyję i że nie jestem oszustem ani żadnym zombie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje — dorzucił żartobliwie.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, ignorując ostatnią uwagę.

— Dlaczego teraz? — zapytał. — Jeśli ten głupi świat zdecydował się zrobić coś dobrego, to dlaczego zajęło mu to czternaście lat?

Usłyszał jak James wzdycha.

— Nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Łapo. Ani na to, ani prawdopodobnie na żadne inne, na które potrzebujesz odpowiedzi. Jestem tak samo zdezorientowany jak wy wszyscy. — Przejechał dłonią po włosach i Syriusz prawie się rozpłakał na ten znajomy gest. — W jednej chwili byłem w Dolinie Godryka, próbując powstrzymać Voldemorta przed zabiciem mojej rodziny, a w drugiej... — Przymknął na moment oczy i odetchnął głęboko. — A w drugiej obudziłem się w trumnie. A potem nagle dowiaduję się, że moja żona nie żyje, roczny syn ma tak naprawdę piętnaście lat i wychował się z ludźmi, których nigdy nie powinien nawet poznać, a najlepszy przyjaciel... — urwał, jakby nawet powiedzenie tego głośno było zbyt bolesne.

— A najlepszy przyjaciel spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie i stał się wrakiem człowieka — dokończył gorzko Syriusz, wbijając wzrok w jezioro, by nie musieć widzieć współczujących oczu Jamesa.

— Syriuszu, przysięgam, że ani ja, ani Lily nigdy byśmy w ciebie nie zwątpili, wiesz o tym, prawda? Do diabła, jest mi tak strasznie przykro. Ale ten plan wydawał się wtedy taki genialny i nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktokolwiek... że Dumbledore... na Merlina, że Remus...!

Głos Jamesa się załamał i Syriusz z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel jest na granicy łez, a on, ze wszystkich ludzi na całej planecie, jest najgorszą osobą, przy której mogło się to stać. Jeśli przed Azkabanem nie był dobry w sprawie uczuć, to po dwunastu latach izolacji w tym piekle prawdopodobnie powinno mu się zakazać kontaktu z wszelkimi żywymi stworzeniami.

— Ja po prostu... nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie wiem, co zrobić, żeby jakoś to wszystko naprawić — dokończył Potter zbolałym tonem.

Syriusz milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wciąż uparcie wpatrując się w gładką taflę jeziora.

— No to witaj w klubie, Jim — powiedział w końcu.

* * *

Harry podświadomie wiedział, że nie może unikać rozmowy z przyjaciółmi w nieskończoność – widział spojrzenia, jakie posyła mu zarówno Hermiona jak i Ron. Rozmowa była z pewnością nieunikniona, jednak jak na razie całkiem dobrze szło mu zbywanie przyjaciół. Nie było to takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że był to ich rok SUMów i nauczyciele już od pierwszego dnia zaczęli zasypywać ich pracami domowymi. W wieży Gryffindoru nie tak łatwo było też o prywatność, której wymagałaby ich rozmowa. Jego szczęście trwało więc aż do soboty, kiedy w drodze na śniadanie Hermiona najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że ma już dość napiętej atmosfery i wciągnęła Harry'ego i Rona do jednej z pustych klas.

— W porządku, musimy porozmawiać — powiedziała stanowczo i Harry prawie się wzdrygnął, słysząc tę znienawidzoną formułkę.

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym — odparł chłodno.

— Och, daj spokój, stary — wtrącił się Ron. — Jesteś na nas zły i masz do tego pełne prawo.

— Skąd takie wrażenie — zapytał ironicznie.

W rzeczy samej, wciąż był zły na swoich przyjaciół, a sposób w jaki zaczęła traktować go cała szkoła z pewnością nie poprawił mu humoru. Nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Ignorowali go przez całe lato, a teraz sądzili, że tak po prostu wrócą do szkoły i wszystko będzie po staremu? Jacy przyjaciele robili coś podobnego?

— Chcieliśmy do ciebie napisać, Harry — zapewniła go żarliwie Hermiona. — Przysięgam, że oboje strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Nie wspominając już o Syriuszu, który wychodził z siebie.

— To prawda — potwierdził Ron. — Był absolutnie wściekły na Dumbledore'a. Cały czas próbował go przekonać, żebyś mógł przyjechać, ale dyrektor się uparł.

Wbrew sobie poczuł w piersi delikatną iskrę ciepła na słowa przyjaciół. Więc Syriusz jednak nadal go chciał – mimo wszystkich kłopotów, jakie Harry ściągnął na niego i cały świat czarodziejów.

— Och, rozumiem — powiedział ironicznie mimo to. — Rozkazy Dumbledore'a są święte, prawda?

— On próbuje cię chronić, Harry — powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. — Wiem, że jego metoda nie była najlepsza...

— Najlepsza?! — przerwał jej ze złością. — Przez całe lato trzymał mnie w zamknięciu! Z Dursleyami ze wszystkich ludzi! Po tym wszystkim, co stało się w czerwcu, po prostu się mnie pozbył, jakby to nie mnie przywiązali do nagrobka na tamtym cmentarzu!

— Harry... — spróbowała mu przerwać, ale nagle był zbyt zły, żeby słuchać jej głupich tłumaczeń.

— A wy? Pamiętaliście w ogóle o swoim przyjacielu?! — warknął. — No wiecie, tym który prawie zginął!

— Pamiętaliśmy, oczywiście, że...

— To dlaczego, do diabła, postanowiliście mnie ignorować?! — ryknął. — Dwa miesiące! W tym czasie Voldemort mógłby was równie dobrze zamordować, a ja nic bym o tym nie wiedział, o ile _Prorok Codzienny_ nie postanowiłby o tym napisać! Macie w ogóle pojęcie, jak to było?! Całe lato spędzone z ludźmi, którzy nawet by nie zauważyli, gdybym nie wrócił z tamtego cmentarza!

— Harry, proszę cię! — zawołała Hermiona.

— Nie! Chciałaś rozmawiać, to proszę bardzo! Porozmawiajmy! Porozmawiajmy o tym, jak dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół przez całe lato udawała, że nie istnieję! Porozmawiajmy o tym, jak mój własny ojciec chrzestny zdobył się na napisanie jednego listu, w którym kazał mi przestać pisać!

— Jest nam strasznie przykro — zapewniła go dziewczyna. — Ale to nie była nasza decyzja. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że informowanie cię o tym, co się dzieje w listach jest zbyt niebezpieczne. A my nie chcieliśmy cię narażać. Szczególnie nie po tym, co stało się w czerwcu. Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, Harry, wiesz, że zależy nam na tobie!

— Och tak? — zapytał śmiertelnie spokojnym tonem. — Więc dlaczego przez ostatni tydzień, kiedy tylko rozmowa schodziła na wakacje, od razu zmienialiście temat?

Hermiona zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok, najwyraźniej nie mając na to odpowiedzi.

— Jeśli tak wam na mnie zależy, to proszę bardzo, jesteśmy w szkole, nikt nie przechwyci tu poczty! Możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie spędziliście lato!

Przeniósł wzrok na Rona, ale i on skierował spojrzenie w drugą stronę. Harry wiedział, że trafił w sedno.

— Dumbledore zabronił nam o tym rozmawiać — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, jakby bojąc się jego reakcji.

— Tak myślałem — powiedział gorzko i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi.

— Harry, zaczekaj! — zawołał za nim Ron.

Przez chwilę kusiło go, by zignorować przyjaciela i po prostu opuścić pomieszczenie, lecz zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Odwrócił się i uniósł brew.

— Chrzanić Dumbledore'a, powiemy ci wszystko, co wiemy.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która, z oczami pełnymi łez pokiwała gorączkowo głową. Wiedział, że powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia – argumenty przyjaciół były całkiem logiczne, to nie była ich wina, że najwyraźniej dyrektor mu nie ufał – a jednak zamiast wstydu, poczuł dziwną satysfakcję na widok ich smutku.

— I to wszystko, co wiecie? — zapytał dziesięć minut później, kiedy Ron skończył opowiadać o ich lecie. — Spędziliście całe wakacje w siedzibie tego Zakonu i nie macie bladego pojęcia, co planuje Voldemort?

— Dumbledore zabronił nam udziału w spotkaniach — wyjaśniła Hermiona. — Nie jesteśmy pełnoletni, więc nie wolno nam dołączyć do Zakonu. — Zawahała się na moment, ale ostatecznie chyba postanowiła, że szczerość jest w tym momencie najlepszym pomysłem, jeśli nie chce stracić przyjaciela. — Ale wydaje nam się, że dzieje się coś dużego. W połowie wakacji w siedzibie zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie.

— To prawda — poparł ją Ron. — Ludzie wbiegali i wybiegali, wszyscy wydawali się bardzo zdenerwowani. Na początku myśleliśmy, że może coś ci się stało, ale Syriusz powiedział, że nie ma to z tobą żadnego związku, więc odpuściliśmy. Wzmocnili zabezpieczenia podczas zebrań i nie mieliśmy szansy niczego podsłuchać.

— Ale to musiało być coś wielkiego — dodała dziewczyna. — Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego profesora Lupina. Syriusz zawsze był... no wiesz, emocjonalny, ale Lupin nigdy mu w tym nie wtórował.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Myślicie, że Voldemort w końcu zaatakował? — zapytał.

Hermiona pokręciła powoli głową.

— Nie wydaje mi się — odparła. — To był inny rodzaj zdenerwowania. Gdyby zaatakował, ludzie byliby smutni, źli. A oni byli... sama nie wiem, miałam wrażenie, że są podekscytowani.

— Może udało im się znaleźć coś na Sami Wiecie Kogo? — zasugerował Ron. — No wiecie, jakieś zaklęcie, które na dobre go wykończy czy coś.

— Być może — zgodziła się Hermiona, ale nie wyglądała na szczególnie przekonaną tą hipotezą. — Podejrzewam, że i tak by nam o tym nie powiedzieli.

Przez krótki moment Harry poczuł w piersi ogromną wściekłość zmieszaną z frustracją, jednak, jak to ostatnio często się zdarzało, po chwili uczucie to wyparowało, jakby nigdy go nie było, pozostawiając po sobie tylko znużenie. Jak mógł winić dyrektora o to, że mu nie ufa, skoro to Harry był bezpośrednią przyczyną powrotu Voldemorta? Gdyby nie on, mężczyzna nie byłby teraz oczerniany przez gazety, a ludzie nie uważaliby go za wariata. No i oczywiście nie spadłby na niego ciężar ochrony chłopca, który jest numerem jeden na czarnej liście mordercy. Sam był sobie winien, że ludzie mu już nie ufali.

— Chodźmy na śniadanie — powiedział w końcu z rezygnacją, ku zaskoczeniu przyjaciół. Jakoś nie miał już siły być dłużej na nich zły.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytała niepewnie Hermiona.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic mi nie będzie.

Ale jakoś nie był tego taki pewien.


End file.
